Mr Darcy's Honour
by KittyU
Summary: Set four years after their marriage, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are feeling the strain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth."

Elizabeth wriggled. She could hear a voice speaking to her, but she didn't want to answer. She was enjoying a walk in the rose garden at Pemberley. There was a riot of colour, bees and butterflies dancing from one flower to the next. Birds were chirping in the trees as leaves swayed in the gentle wind. The sun was streaming down and despite her bonnet the heat was skimming her face. She felt wonderful.

"Elizabeth!"

Something touched her arm and she snapped open her eyes. For a moment, she couldn't think where she was. The colour was gone and so was the heat. There were no flowers. She struggled to focus, blinking hard several times. Rich dark leather seats worn with age, a man in a dark blue tailcoat with brown hair, strong thighs, a worried expression on his face.

She gave herself an inward shake and smiled at her observer. "Mr. Darcy."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rest Elizabeth," said her husband. "We will arrive shortly and I thought you would like to gather yourself."

"That was thoughtful, thank you." Elizabeth gingerly straightened up and adjusted her bonnet which was slightly askew and tucked a curl which had fallen out of place back where it belonged. She had been dreaming. Of course, she wasn't at Pemberley. She and Mr. Darcy were on their way to Vernon Place, their London home near St James's Park. She had been reluctant to leave Pemberley and the surrounding grounds, but Mr. Darcy had been insistent.

"A change of scenery will restore you to full health," he'd said when he'd told her of their plans.

Elizabeth had tried to argue with him, saying they had no need to be away, but when Mr. Darcy was set on a particular course of action, it was almost impossible for her to make him change his mind. She was certain that being in London would do nothing to overcome the sadness and malaise that she'd been suffering from over the past six months.

"I hope you have remembered this evening we are going to the theatre with Anne and Lord Trentham and then out to dine," said Mr. Darcy.

"Yes, I have," said Elizabeth vaguely as she continued to gaze out of the window.

"Naturally if you would rather stay at home, I can always send word that you are indisposed."

"But I am not Fitzwilliam," said Elizabeth firmly as she turned to look at him. "I am looking forward to seeing Anne again." It was true. She marvelled that in the past three years, Anne, Lady Trentham, Mr. Darcy's cousin, had become one of her closest friends.

The former Anne de Bourgh had surprised everyone by falling in love with Lord Trentham, a man twenty years her senior, and to the shock of Anne's mother Lady Catherine they had eloped and married. Freed from a miserable life with Lady Catherine at Rosings, Anne had blossomed and although no one would ever call her a great beauty and she occasionally suffered from bouts of ill health, she was a pleasant companion.

After Anne's elopement Darcy had invited his cousin and her new husband to Pemberley, ignoring the fury of his aunt, and it was there Elizabeth had started to force a close friendship and Anne was almost as dear to her as her sister Jane. They exchanged letters weekly.

"What time are we expected?" Elizabeth asked.

"We will meet them shortly before the performance at eight o'clock. Lord Trentham has a box and we shall be very comfortable. You should enjoy it, Elizabeth, but if it is too much, we can always excuse ourselves."

Elizabeth nodded, trying to stem a feeling of irritation. She loved her husband and she knew that he was trying to do his best for her, but she wished he would stop treating her as if she was fragile. Her body had long since recovered from the trauma of giving birth to her stillborn son and their doctor had declared her fit to resume her household duties. It was her mind that struggled to accept what had happened. At times the pain was unbearable and she mourned his loss daily.

"We will have another child," Darcy had assured her, but she did not feel so sure. She could not understand why she had carried the baby for so many months, felt him kick, gone into labour, only to deliver him already sleeping. Mr. Darcy had been sad at the loss she was sure. He very much wanted a son and heir for Pemberley, but she found it difficult that he appeared to accept what had happened so lightly and seemed immune to the depth of her pain. It had caused some distance between them and the man she loved so deeply had gradually become a stranger to her.

The carriage slowly came to a stop. They had arrived. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose, trying to hide her disgust at the pungent air as she alighted from the carriage. What a contrast to the fresh air at Pemberley.

Darcy took her hand and guided her up the few steps where their housekeeper, Mrs Marsh [AM1] was waiting. "How good to see you both," she said warmly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Marsh. I hope we find you in good health," said Darcy as she ushered them into the hallway.

"Oh, yes sir. A touch of pain in my old bones, but I still manage," she said cheerfully. "Now sir, your rooms are ready and we have a meal prepared when you wish to dine."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth.

"I would like to rest," she said quickly.

"As you wish."

Mrs. Marsh motioned forward a maid who was hovering to one side. "This is Polly Danvers, Mrs. Darcy. She will assist you."

"Thank you. I will see you later, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth let Polly lead her up the stairs to her room, even though it was one that was familiar to her.

Polly immediately set about opening drapes and windows and letting the room which overlooked the park be bathed in sunlight.

There was knock on the door and two footmen appeared with her trunk and boxes.

"Shall I unpack, ma'am?" asked Polly.

"No, not yet. I would rather rest. I will ring the bell if I require your help."

Polly hesitated. "Is there nothing I can do, ma'am?"

"No, thank you, Polly."

Elizabeth smiled as the young maid left the room. Even after four years of marriage to Mr. Darcy she had not grown accustomed to the number of servants they had to do their bidding. She took off her bonnet and laid it carefully on the chair, removed her coat and wandered over to the window. The view overlooked the park and she could see couples walking along the neat paths, gardeners tending plants and bushes, children playing in the sunshine. A different aspect from Pemberley, but no less pleasant. Perhaps being in London wasn't such a bad idea after all. She would never forget her son, but she did have to start enjoying life again. London could be the place to make it happen.

After a long rest and a small meal, Elizabeth found she felt more like herself. Polly fussed over her as she got ready for the theatre later that evening. "You look beautiful, ma'am," she said as she fastened a pearl necklace about Elizabeth's neck.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, admiring the pearls in the mirror. They had been a present from Mr. Darcy. He told her they had once belonged to his mother and he wanted her to have them. She was delighted. They were very beautiful.

Polly pinned her hair and fastened in a couple of flowers. She realised it was a long time since she had dressed for a special occasion. Even at Pemberley she had avoided going down to dinner for months as sadness had engulfed her.

"This dress is a little big on you, ma'am," said Polly.

"It is," agreed Elizabeth. She'd had little appetite and hence the weight had fallen off her. "It will not matter."

"Oh, yes ma'am. I will place a stitch at your waist. No one will notice but it will help."

Elizabeth willingly stood while Polly disappeared to fetch a needle and thread and then added the stitches pulling in the dress at the waist until it fit much better.

"Now that is perfect," said Polly, standing back to admire Elizabeth with a look of satisfaction on her face.

Elizabeth smiled. It seemed her maid was feeling almost as much pleasure as she was in her appearance.

Mr. Darcy was already waiting in the hallway when she descended the stairs in her finery. She caught her breath as she looked down at him. She was fortunate to have married such a handsome man. He held out his arm for her.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Darcy?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I am indeed, Mr. Darcy," she said, taking his arm. It was her first step back into society and she was ready.

They met the Trenthams in the foyer of the Theatre-Royal in Covent Garden where the play was being performed.

Anne smiled with delight as she saw them. "Elizabeth, how good it is to see you again."

"And you too, Anne," said Elizabeth, kissing Anne, Lady Trentham on the cheek. "How well you look. It is too long since we met."

"It is indeed," said Anne, who was looking splendid in her scarlet gown, her brown hair adorned with white flowers. "I was only saying to dear Albert, we do not see you in London often enough." Anne touched her husband's arm and he bowed to Elizabeth.

"I hope we find you well, Mrs. Darcy," he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, sir. I am very well," said Elizabeth, inclining her head.

"I am so pleased you could join us," said Lord Trentham, taking his wife's arm and leading them up the stairs to his private box. A footman took Elizabeth's cloak and she stepped forward to look over the box balcony to the scene below.

Elizabeth was entranced. She had only been to the theatre twice before and on both occasions she had been seated so far back it had been difficult to see the stage. This was quite different. From Lord Trentham's box, not only could she see the stage with its opulent red curtains, she could see the stalls at each side which were full of people standing and then the central rows of seats that were quickly filling up. It was very noisy as people talked and greeted each other.

Elizabeth turned back to Anne. "It was so kind of you to invite us," she said excitedly.

Anne took her hand. "I'm glad you came, Elizabeth," she said quietly, gently guiding her over to the side of the box out of earshot of the two men who were already deep in conversation.

Elizabeth sensed something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked.

Anne wouldn't quite meet her eyes. "I have something to tell you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's heart dropped. She disliked bad news. "What is it?" she repeated.

A red flush infused Anne's normally pale cheeks. "I am with child," she whispered.

Elizabeth felt as if someone had stabbed her with a hot poker. She took a deep breath. "Oh Anne, I am so pleased for you both. What does Lord Trentham think about your news?"

Anne looked rather shy. "He is delighted though a little surprised. But I am concerned for you. I hardly liked to tell you after your recent tragedy."

Elizabeth felt tears stinging her eyes. "You shouldn't be afraid to talk about it, Anne. I am so pleased for you," she said quite truthfully.

"Are you certain?" Anne looked pained. "I would not like this event to come between our friendship."

"Nothing will come in the way. It is too important," Elizabeth said firmly, as she wished they could take their seats and the play would start.

"I am so relieved. I have been worrying about it. I thought perhaps you might prefer we didn't meet."

Elizabeth took Anne's hand and squeezed it hard. "Anne, I am truly happy for you both."

Ten minutes later Elizabeth got her wish as they were seated, negating the necessity for further conversation.

Mr. Darcy touched her arm and whispered. "Elizabeth, I hope you are not distraught."

She looked at him with a touch of haughtiness, ignoring his concern. "Am I right in assuming you refer to the news of Anne being with child?" she said.

Mr. Darcy nodded, shuffling in his seat slightly.

"No, I am not distraught, sir," she said with more assurance than she felt. Anne's news had hurt, that she could not deny, but she was truly happy for her and hoped Anne would be lucky enough to deliver a healthy child.

Mr. Darcy looked embarrassed. "I thought…" He never said what he thought because at that moment there was a series of bangs and actors started to take their places on the stage.

Elizabeth tried to put all thoughts of Anne's baby out of her mind and concentrate on the stage. As she stared ahead something caught her eyes. A figure. A familiar figure. It couldn't be. She leant forward slightly. She must be imagining it. She snatched up the opera glass by her seat, adjusting the ring to make her view clearer and peered again. Her eyes had not deceived her. About ten rows back from the stage sat George Wickham. His good looks were unmistakable. He was leaning over slightly, whispering to the woman on his left. Elizabeth could not see her fully, but one thing she was certain of was that the women was not his wife. Poor Lydia. The man was nothing but a scoundrel.


	2. Chapter 2

However hard she tried, Elizabeth found it impossible to concentrate on the play. Her eyes kept drifting towards George Wickham. It seemed he wasn't interested in the play at all because he constantly chatted to the woman at his side.

She had only seen Wickham once since he had married Lydia, when she had been staying at Netherfield with Mr. and Mrs. Bingley and the Wickhams had called unexpectedly. Wickham had been as charming as ever, but knowing exactly the type of man he was Elizabeth found his company and his manner irksome. Lydia's affection for her husband remained undimmed, but Elizabeth observed how quickly he found solace in the company of other women when Jane and Mr. Bingley entertained. It was clear to her that Wickham had no affection for his wife at all and treated her with polite contempt. She wondered how Lydia could be so deluded to his true nature, constantly calling him _My darling Wickham, the most handsome and most generous husband in the world._

As she sat watching the couple she suddenly realised that perhaps she was being unfair. _You should not rush to judgement, Elizabeth,_ she told herself. Perhaps Mr. Wickham was merely with a friend, but even as she tried to convince herself of such a truth Elizabeth knew it wasn't right. The way he kept stroking the woman's face, whispering in her ear and laughing was evidence enough that the relationship was one he should not be having.

Elizabeth wondered what he was even doing in London. News from Lydia was sporadic, but she had received a letter from her sister two months previously saying Wickham had left the regiment to pursue another career. Lydia had given no details, but that did not surprise her. Mr. Wickham probably did not know what he was going to do next. Lydia had hinted they were short of money and had recently changed accommodation. As she had done several times before, Elizabeth sent some money, hoping it would be spent wisely. She wondered now if Lydia had used the money to help them secure better lodgings or whether Wickham was using it to entertain other women. It was a dispiriting thought.

The first half was nearly over and very soon there was a thunderous applause as the first act came to an end. Elizabeth was slightly startled. She had been so intent on watching Wickham she had no idea what had been on the stage.

As they stood up, Elizabeth could see that Wickham too was standing next to his companion. Able to see the woman more clearly, Elizabeth could see even from a distance that she was very pretty with bright red hair. She wondered who she was and what she was doing with Mr. Wickham.

"Did you enjoy that, Elizabeth?" asked Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth nodded vaguely. "Look," she whispered. "Wickham."

Darcy followed her gaze and she immediately felt him stiffen.

"I wonder who that is beside him," she said.

Mr. Darcy said nothing. Elizabeth gazed up at him, noticing how he was staring straight ahead as his face grew pale, a sudden twitch in his cheek. Elizabeth eyes narrowed. She was certain he was not looking at Wickham but at the woman, who was throwing back her head and laughing.

"Do you know her?" she whispered.

"No...no I don't," said Darcy tearing his gaze away and looking down at her. "Let us join the others," he said.

Elizabeth took his arm. "I wonder why he's here," she whispered as she allowed herself be guided to another room where drinks were being served. "Poor Lydia."

"Elizabeth, I have no wish to discuss that man," said her husband with a touch of asperity.

Elizabeth did not know what to say. For Mr. Darcy to be angry was so very unusual.

"Forgive me," she said quietly. "I had no intention of upsetting you."

Darcy patted her hand. "It is I who should ask forgiveness. It was the shock of seeing that scoundrel that caused me to sound so impatient. Come we are here to enjoy ourselves. Do not let that man upset you."

Elizabeth was tempted to say that she wasn't upset at all, but something was puzzling her. Mr. Darcy had said he didn't know the woman, but something told her he was lying. _Why oh why would he do that?_

Elizabeth found the second part of the performance almost as difficult to concentrate on as the first. Wickham and his companion had retaken their seats and although she had noticed they were there she tried to concentrate on what was going on the stage. Several times she glanced at her husband and although his eyes were fixed on what was going on she could see the tension in his stance and suspected that he was as distracted as she was. She knew he had a deep and abiding dislike for Wickham after Wickham had almost managed to elope with his sister Georgiana. She leaned over and stroked his arm and Darcy smiled at her. Early in their marriage he had started to confide in her when he was troubled and she had been proud to be his confidant, but now that was not the case. He was kind, thoughtful, but distant. Neither of them were very happy. If she hoped to restore their relationship to the joyous early days of their marriage when they had talked and laughed it was going to be up to her. Wickham be damned. He was of no consequence in her life and she would not think of him again.

The play finished with the audience stamping their feet and cheering as the actors came forward to take their bows. Elizabeth was rather glad it was all over and she was looking forward to such time as they would dine.

"I hope you both enjoyed that," said Anne as they were handed their cloaks by a footman.

"It was very interesting. It is the first time I have seen one of Mr. Shakespeare's plays," said Elizabeth hoping that no one would ask her detailed questions which she could not answer.

Anne smiled at her cousin. "Fitzwilliam?"

"It was an excellent production," said Mr. Darcy, "and it was kind of you to invite us."

"Well we don't see enough of you. I wish you would come to London more often," said Anne. "Now we thought we'd dine at Sawyers. I believe they have the best oysters in…." Her voice trailed away and they all looked at her with concern.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" asked Lord Trentham, touching his wife's arm.

Anne shook her head and turned to her husband. "No, I am perfectly well I assure you." She turned to her cousin. "Fitzwilliam, did you see that? I am certain I just saw Selina Grey. How strange to see her in these parts after all these years."

"Who is Selina Grey?" asked Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy ignored her and turned to his cousin. "London is a place where one often renews old acquaintances," he said, "which is why it is so good to see you both."

"Indeed," said Lord Trentham. "Now shall we go?" he asked, taking his wife's arm.

"Of course, my dear," said Anne. "It may be unladylike to say so, but I must admit I am ravenous."

Her husband smiled indulgently and they all left the theatre. Elizabeth couldn't help noticing that Darcy had never answered his cousin as to whether he had seen the woman or not. It was not like him to show such a lack of manners. Strange. It was very strange indeed. Elizabeth couldn't help wondering exactly who was Selina Grey. It was a name she was not acquainted with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Elizabeth rose late the following morning chiding herself for being so tardy. She had only retired to her bed in the early hours of the morning having enjoyed a magnificent meal at Sawyers before returning to Lord Trentham's home in Cadogan Gardens where they had talked until Anne had finally pleaded fatigue.

Elizabeth had taken to her bed shortly after arriving back at Vernon Place and had fallen asleep far more quickly than she had in recent months, her sleep untroubled by any unpleasant dreams. One night in London and her spirits had already lifted a little.

Elizabeth completed her toilet and joined her husband in the small dining room apologising for her lateness. "I am sorry, Fitzwilliam, you should have instructed Polly to have woken me."

"I wanted you to have your rest," said Mr. Darcy, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "It was very late when we retired."

"But I am sure that did not prevent you from rising at dawn," said Elizabeth as she sat down.

"'No it didn't," admitted her husband, "but then I am not here to rest."

"I am not an invalid, sir," said Elizabeth, failing to hide her irritation.

Darcy folded up the newspaper. "Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

"Yes sir. It would be my dearest wish that you did not continue to treat me as if I was indisposed."

A look of hurt crossed Mr. Darcy's face. "I am only concerned about your wellbeing, Elizabeth. You have suffered a great deal over these past few months."

"And you, sir. Have you not suffered as well? It sometimes seems you are unmoved by what has happened."

Elizabeth could see that Mr. Darcy was struggling to answer her.

He rose to his feet. "I can assure you that I have been moved, but this is not the time to discuss it. Elizabeth, I think you are overwrought, and I would not wish to upset you further. I will leave you to eat alone."

Tears stung Elizabeth's eyes as her husband left. It saddened her that he would not talk to her.

Elizabeth spent the day reacquainting herself with their London home and discussing with Mrs. Marsh drapes and furnishings that needed some repairs or replacing. She found Mrs. Marsh much easier to talk to than she did Mrs. Reynolds at Pemberley. Perhaps it was because Mrs. Marsh had only worked for the family for six years and she did not have the same proprietary feelings that Mrs. Reynolds did at Pemberley. She also sat down with Mrs. Stratton the cook to discuss menus for a dinner party. She was uncertain when they were to hold it, but Mr. Darcy had said he wanted to hold one, so she thought it best to be prepared.

"I'm sorry I cannot yet give you many details."

"I shall look out some recipes and talk to Mr. May, the butcher about the best meat he has, ma'am. When you give me word I shall be ready."

"Thank you." Elizabeth could not help feeling how lucky they were not to have to consider the cost. She would never have married Mr. Darcy for his money, but life was easier with it.

She did not see Mr. Darcy again until they were leaving the house that evening to attend a ball at Lord Moorcroft's house. She was feeling rather nervous. She had only met the Moorcrofts once before and she was not expecting to know many people at the ball.

Before they had left Pemberley, Mr. Darcy had insisted on her being fitted for two new gowns, one of which she was wearing, but she hoped they would be fashionable enough in London. She did not want to let Mr. Darcy down. Even after four years of marriage she was conscious that she was lucky to marry a man of wealth and status.

"You look beautiful this evening, Elizabeth," said Mr. Darcy as one of the footmen helped her into her cape.

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly, smoothing down her new white gown. "I would not want to disgrace you in any way."

Mr. Darcy waited until they were in the carriage before he replied. "Elizabeth, you have never disgraced me and it saddens me when you speak in such a manner."

"Are you certain, Mr. Darcy?" she asked, making her voice sound as cold as possible. "I remember a time when you considered all the obstacles to marrying me including my family who in every way were so very inferior to you."

Mr. Darcy's face darkened as he pondered her words. "I…. it is true…. There was a time… when I…."

Elizabeth rather enjoyed seeing her husband squirm.

"I have apologised, Elizabeth, for my lack of manners and the hurt I caused… I don't know how many times I can repeat my regrets…"

"For the next four and twenty years, sir?" suggested Elizabeth, with a small smile.

Mr. Darcy glared at her and then smiled as he realised she was teasing him.

"I wish we were not going this evening. I would much rather we stayed at home."

"We could turn back," she suggested, enjoying the warm glow that suddenly infused her heart.

"It is tempting, but we cannot be impolite. Unless of course you feel unwell?"

"Mr. Darcy!"

"I am sorry, my dear," he said, heeding the warning note in her voice. "We will go the ball and you undoubtedly will be the belle."

Elizabeth laughed. She knew it was unlikely to be true, but it was nice to be complimented by her husband. The tension between them had melted away for the time being and she was looking forward to an evening of dancing.

The first person Elizabeth saw when they arrived at Lord and Lady Moorcroft's home was Anne, Lady Trentham. Anne's face had an unhealthy pallor, although she assured them she was well and pleased to see them.

Mr. Darcy greeted his cousin and saw the two ladies seated before he said that he was going to talk to Lord Moorcroft.

"Where is Lord Trentham?" asked Elizabeth as her husband took his leave.

"Talking politics, I believe," said Anne. "He tends to find these occasions rather tiresome unless he can talk business."

"I am not sure Fitzwilliam is any more enamoured with them than Lord Trentham, but he has promised me at least one dance, so for that I should be grateful."

Anne laughed, "Just one?"

"At least one, he said, but I carry no expectation there will be more than one."

"Well if our husbands are to neglect us, we must entertain ourselves," said Ann, scanning the crowds.

"And how should we do that?" asked Elizabeth.

"We shall be keen observers of all the ladies present and comment on their dresses and judge to see if they are as good as ours," said Anne.

Elizabeth laughed. She knew that Anne was not serious in her words. Anne's nature was too similar to her sister Jane and few words of criticism ever passed her lips.

Elizabeth noticed a small group of people at one end of the room who were surprisingly noisy. The red hair was unmistakable. She was a little shocked to see the woman who had been with Mr. Wickham the previous evening.

"Anne, do you know that woman?"

Anne looked to where she was staring. "Who do you mean?"

"The lady with the red hair."

Anne took a moment to locate her among the group of men and women. "Selina Grey," she said grimly. "I mean Lady Wilmington."

Elizabeth was startled. Selina Grey. It was the name Anne had used the night before. She had implied it was someone Mr. Darcy knew. "She seems to be enjoying herself," she muttered vaguely.

"Lady Wilmington always does. She used to be an opera singer," said Anne. "I do not know if she ever appears on the stage, but I do know she is recently married."

Elizabeth was shocked. Perhaps Wickham was merely a friend and yet their behaviour had hinted at a more intimate relationship. Elizabeth would have liked to ask more, but at that moment Lord Higham, a friend of Mr. Darcy's, came to ask her if she would do him the honour of dancing with him.

Elizabeth looked anxiously at Anne, not wanting to desert her, but Anne nodded cheerfully and said that she would go and have a word with Mrs. Broughton, who she hadn't seen for some time.

Lord Higham bowed and offered his hand, just as Mr. Darcy appeared. "Higham, I see you are about to steal my wife?"

Lord Higham looked embarrassed. "I would never steal a wife from her husband," he said quickly.

"Higham, you do my wife a compliment. I would not deprive you of a dance, if my wife is willing."

Lord Higham offered Elizabeth his hand, which Elizabeth took and they joined the other couples who were dancing in the adjoining room.

She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that her first dance was not with her husband, but Lord Higham was a pleasant companion, who was light of foot and also made every effort to talk to her when they were able to, telling her of the exhibition he and his wife had attended recently at Alexandra Palace.

They had enjoyed one dance and embarked on a second when Elizabeth realised that Mr. Darcy too was dancing. She was shocked to realise his partner was the lady Anne had named as Selina Grey. The red hair seemed even more vibrant when observed at close quarters. Elizabeth was so entranced as the sight of the two of them together she stumbled and quickly apologised to her partner for her inattentiveness. She found it hard to concentrate as she moved in and out of the couple standing beside them, twirling elegantly as they performed the familiar steps of the cotillion. As they moved down the row, Elizabeth was more able to observe her husband. She noticed how stiff and unyielding his stance was and although his partner was doing everything to engage him in conversation, he was making little effort to reply. He was wearing the inscrutable mask that was so hard to read. She could not understand it. Why had Mr. Darcy denied knowing her? Selina Grey appeared unmoved by his taciturn face and was laughing quite loudly showing off her long creamy neck as she made random comments to him. As Elizabeth and Lord Higham drew closer to her husband and his partner Elizabeth found it more and more difficult to bear and soon Lord Higham noticed her distress. "Mrs. Darcy, are you unwell?" he asked.

Elizabeth didn't know quite what to say. She wasn't ill, but she was desperate to escape the dance. She patted her face. "The heat, sir. I feel a little faint."

"Then I think we should return to your seat," he said gallantly and she gladly took his arm and left the dance, upsetting the pattern of the couples who were still dancing.

Lord Higham guided her back to her seat and summoned a footman to bring her a drink. "Should I call Mr. Darcy?" asked his Lordship.

"No…" she said immediately. "I would do nothing to spoil his enjoyment. I apologise for taking you from our dance."

Lord Higham smiled down at her. "Mrs. Darcy. You paid me a great compliment in agreeing to be my partner and I look forward to a future occasion when we can dance together." He bowed and after assuring himself that she really was quite well, he left. Elizabeth was still sipping her drink when Anne re-joined her.

"Elizabeth, someone told me that you were unwell," she said, looking worried.

"No, Anne. I just experienced some faintness in the heat. I am well now. And it is yourself you should be concerned with."

"I do feel a little weary again," said Anne, who was looking even paler than when they had arrived. "I think I shall excuse myself and ask Lord Trentham to take me home."

"Would you like me to go and find him?" asked Elizabeth, quickly getting to her feet and scanning the room.

"No, Elizabeth. I expect he is still in the library. I'm sorry to desert you. I particularly wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Anne, you must think of yourself," said Elizabeth, who was concerned for Anne and her unborn child.

"And so I will this evening. However, would you come and have tea with me tomorrow afternoon? Unless of course you have other plans."

"None that Fitzwilliam has spoken of. I would be delighted to call."

Anne looked pleased. "I am so glad, Elizabeth. It will just be you and me and the opportunity for us to catch up with each other's news."

Anne squeezed Elizabeth's hand hard before letting it go and Elizabeth felt there was something significant in the gesture.

"Now go and find my cousin. I am sure he can't wait to dance with you."

Elizabeth wasn't so certain at all, but even so she did as Anne suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She met Mr. Darcy and his dance partner as they emerged from the small hall. Selina Grey was hanging onto Mr. Darcy's arm. Elizabeth firmly fixed a smile on her face, though inwardly she was annoyed. Elizabeth couldn't help noticing that Mr. Darcy pulled his arm away the moment he saw her.

"Mr. Darcy, I was looking for you, sir," said Elizabeth.

Selina Grey laughed. "Sir?" She arched a perfect brow. "Is this your wife, Fitzwilliam?"

Fitzwilliam? Elizabeth was shocked. Who was this woman who spoke to her husband with such familiarity?

"Yes, it is," said Mr. Darcy abruptly.

"So aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Selina Grey.

"If you will excuse us." Mr. Darcy caught Elizabeth's hand and she took his arm and allowed herself to be guided away from the woman he'd so recently danced with.

"Mr. Darcy, you were a little abrupt with her." Elizabeth was shocked by his behaviour. His haughtiness and rudeness had been one of the reasons why she had turned down his first proposal, but since their marriage he had made every effort to improve his manners. Selina Grey was gushing and overfamiliar, but there was no need for him to be so rude.

"Madam, I agreed that we would dance and dance we will," said Darcy uncompromisingly.

Elizabeth eyebrows shot up. He rarely used such a tone with her. Was it because she had seen him with Lady Wilmington? It was a puzzle.

They joined the other couples in the quadrille. With its five parts the dance was quite exhausting and there was little opportunity to talk which Elizabeth considered a good thing as she could see by Darcy's face he was in no mood for talking. She was curious to know more about Selina Grey and how Mr. Darcy knew her. An opera singer, Anne had said, but Elizabeth knew opera was not something Mr. Darcy particularly enjoyed. Unable to find any answers to the questions that were buzzing inside her head she set them aside and gave herself up to the pleasure of the dance and enjoying having Mr. Darcy's attention focused on herself. Although Mr. Darcy had accompanied her to many balls and dances since their marriage, he could rarely be persuaded to dance with her, so it seemed special that he made the effort that evening.

She grew even more surprised when Mr. Darcy insisted on not just dancing one dance but three in a row until she was thankful to sit down as her feet were aching and she was nearly out of breath.

She was tempted to ask him what he meant by it, but she was too afraid of spoiling the moment so she maintained her silence. Several men of Darcy's acquaintance came to claim a dance with her, but she politely refused them all, hoping that her husband might ask her again. He did not, but he was attentive and kept close to her side until shortly after midnight when he asked her if she was ready to go home.

"Mr. Darcy, I am so tired, I think you might have to carry me," declared Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy looked alarmed. "Mrs. Darcy, are you are indisposed?"

"Not at all, sir. Just a little fatigued from having you step on my toes so often during the past three hours."

Elizabeth furtively glanced at her husband under her long lashes and she could not help being amused as he struggled with outrage at the thought he might have stepped on her. "Naturally if you're going to carry me you might find me a little heavy after the hearty meals I have eaten since I arrived in London..."

"Mrs. Darcy!" said Mr. Darcy with false indignation as he realised once again he had been fooled by her teasing. "I can see that you are more yourself," he said. "I think it's time we should depart."

Elizabeth agreed and Mr. Darcy summoned a footman to fetch their cloaks and summon their carriage.

As they moved towards the front door Mr. Darcy was thanking Lord Moorcroft for an "enjoyable evening," when Elizabeth found herself accosted by Mr. Darcy's other dance partner.

"You are Darcy's wife, are you not?" asked Selina Grey

"I am indeed," said Elizabeth, looking desperately towards her husband.

"You know it was such a surprise to see Fitzwilliam here."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been introduced," said Elizabeth fighting to keep the sound of disapproval out of her voice

"Selina Grey," said the older woman. "Although I should keep saying Lady Wilmington. I have only shortly been married and I find it difficult to remember my new name."

Elizabeth was slightly shocked. She couldn't imagine introducing herself to people as Miss Bennet. She had left the name behind on her wedding day and she had no regrets.

"Now you and I should become good friends," said Selina. Elizabeth inwardly shuddered. At close quarters Selina Grey was rather beautiful, with alabaster skin, high cheekbones and the most extraordinary dark blue eyes. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what to say. She had not met anyone like Selina Grey who seemed to ignore the conventions of polite behaviour.

"Lady Wilmington, I am rarely in London," said Elizabeth stiffly.

The new Lady Wilmington laughed. "Oh, my dear, perhaps you are unaware that I am one of your near neighbours at Pemberley."

For a reason Elizabeth could not explain, she suddenly felt nauseous. This vibrant creature was to be one of her neighbours? Elizabeth could only think what a stir she would cause around the village and nearby estates.

Elizabeth was relieved that she didn't have to make a suitable reply as the footman returned and helped her into her cloak.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Darcy?" asked Darcy, suddenly turning around.

"Of course, sir," said Elizabeth.

Lady Wilmington was not to be ignored. "Oh Fitzwilliam, I was just going to explain to your sweet wife how she and I are going to become great friends."

Mr. Darcy barely gave her a glance. "Good night, ma'am."

He bowed and took Elizabeth firmly by the arm and led her towards the front door.

For the first ten minutes of their journey home neither of them spoke. Elizabeth's mind was in turmoil. She didn't know Lady Wilmington and nor did she want to. The thought of that creature as a 'near neighbour' was horrifying.

"Did you enjoy the ball, sir?" Elizabeth ventured when Mr. Darcy seemed reluctant to speak.

Mr. Darcy smiled. "Elizabeth, it is always a pleasure to be with you. I was thinking perhaps when we return to Pemberley we should have a ball?"

"Are you serious, Fitzwilliam?"

"Indeed I am. It is time Pemberley rang with laughter again."

Elizabeth suddenly felt guilty. "It has been sad these six months or so."

Darcy sighed. "My dear Elizabeth, forgive me. I did not mean to be so insensitive. I only meant…"

Elizabeth reached out for her husband's hand.

"I know what you meant and yes it would be nice to have a ball. And who should we invite?"

"I should think the many people to whom we owe some invites," said Mr. Darcy lightly.

"Well, I would like the Bingleys to come, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Rebecca, the Moorlands, Lord and Lady Hanley..." Elizabeth began to reel off a list. of names until Mr. Darcy begged her to stop.

"I think we shall need two balls for all the people you have in mind," he said.

"But Mr. Darcy we have been neglecting so many of our friends."

"You are right, my dear. Invite away. Just be careful not to bankrupt me in the process."

"Mr. Darcy, I would not wish to cause you any financial pain," said Elizabeth suddenly.

"Nor would you," said Mr. Darcy with a sudden smile. "As soon as we are back at Pemberley, plan your ball."

"I will have much to do," mused Elizabeth. "We mustn't forget to invite the Wilmingtons."

"No, that won't be necessary," said Darcy swiftly.

Elizabeth felt the atmosphere suddenly grow cold. "Why not, Mr. Darcy?" she asked curiously "I understand they are neighbours of ours. It would be apparent to everyone if they were not included."

"I cannot explain," said Mr. Darcy, "But Elizabeth, you will accept what I say. There will be no invitations to the Wilmingtons"

Elizabeth suddenly realised this was the Mr. Darcy of old. Abrupt, intransigent and cold. She was curious about why he would not invite them.

"Well, never mind. No doubt we will not feel the loss," she said cheerfully.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy had a drink in the drawing room before they retired. Elizabeth noticed how her husband seemed preoccupied. She moved down the sofa so she was closer to the chair he was sitting in.

"Mr. Darcy, Fitzwilliam. Will you join me tonight?" She almost choked on the words and found her face glowing red. Her question was impertinent, but it had saddened her since the loss of her son he had not once tried to share her bed.

She could see the embarrassment in his eyes and wished she hadn't spoken. "Forgive me, sir. I should not have asked."

Mr. Darcy leaned forward and gently dropped a kiss on Elizabeth's head. "It would be an honour, Mrs. Darcy, but not tonight. It is too soon."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, trying to stem her disappointment. "Very well," she said, getting to her feet. "I think I shall retire."

Elizabeth was hurt. She had thought when they had danced together earlier that evening they had grown closer, but she had clearly been mistaken. Once again, she was to sleep alone.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stared at her husband, but she could see his thoughts were already elsewhere and he said not another word as she took her leave. It was only in the safety of her room that she gave into her feelings and let the tears that had stung her eyes at Mr. Darcy's rejection pour down her face.

Mr. Darcy poured himself another glass of wine. Seeing the hurt in Elizabeth's eyes as he had refused to join her had hurt him greatly, but he could not join her when his head was full of thoughts of Selina Grey. He took a sip of wine. Selina. He had thought he would never see her again and that had brought him relief after one of the most disturbing events of his life. But now she had reappeared and upset his equilibrium. He had lied to Elizabeth about knowing who she was. He hadn't meant to, but the shock at seeing her had caused him to issue a denial on the spur of the moment. One sight of that red hair and a hundred memories had floated into his mind, each one of them so painful he had no wish to recall them. Selina Grey was a memory of the past and that was where she should stay.

He drank down the rest of the wine and poured himself another. He closed his eyes for a moment. My god, the red hair, the startling eyes, her white teeth... No… no… no… he did not want to think about her. He opened his eyes. She had haunted him in the past. He would not let it happen again. Venting his frustration, he threw the glass in the hearth watching it smash into small pieces as red wine seeped onto the floor. He suddenly despised himself. Where was his control?

He stared at the mess. Someone would have to clean it up. The door suddenly opened and one of the footmen appeared.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?"

Darcy was almost tempted to tell him the truth, but he quelled the urge. He was not in the habit of confiding in anyone and certainly not a footman. "Nothing," he said. "Please see that's cleaned up."

"Yes sir."

Darcy picked up the bottle of wine. He needed something to help him sleep. Pushing Selina back into the recesses of his mind was not going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Elizabeth's disappointment was great when she went down to breakfast the following morning and found that Mr. Darcy had already eaten and left the house on business.

"He asked me to remind you that you will be dining out this evening with Mr. and Mrs. Tillerson," said Mrs. Marsh as she poured her some tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Marsh."

So they were to dine out again. Mr. Darcy told her when they came to London they would have lots of social engagements, for which she was grateful, but after two nights she could not help thinking it would be nice if they dined alone. She understood that after the sadness of Pemberley Mr. Darcy wanted her to enjoy herself, but it was Elizabeth's dearest wish that her husband would talk to her about their lost son. Mr. and Mrs. Tillerson. She tried to recall who they were. The names did not come to mind.

Elizabeth ate some fruit and enjoyed two cups of tea while she planned her day. She had an invitation to tea with Anne, Lady Trentham, she would go for a walk in the park and she would write to Lydia. She was feeling rather guilty about her sister. She tried to write to her regularly and send some money from savings she made in her household spending, but she had not written for three weeks. This letter was going to be more difficult. Could she say she had seen Mr. Wickham? Of course not. She did not know under what circumstances Mr. Wickham had been in London. It was not for her to cause trouble between Lydia and her husband.

It was nearly noon before she sat down to write.

 _We have been in London for two days_ , she wrote, _and have been to the theatre and attended a ball. I think you would have particularly enjoyed the ball. There were lots of people willing to dance._

She didn't give many details as Lydia did not know the people she spoke of and was only ever interested in her own concerns. Her poor selfish sister. Elizabeth wondered if she should add an invitation for Lydia to stay. Although Mr. Darcy could never receive Wickham at Pemberley, he had not been averse to her inviting Lydia for a short visit so long as Elizabeth ensured they only met at dinner. Unlike Kitty, Lydia was not in awe of Mr. Darcy and continued to chatter in an inconsequential manner about balls and dancing that got sorely on his nerves.

Elizabeth decided not to invite her sister. She wasn't certain her own nerves were strong enough to cope with her sister. She would send some money to appease her own feelings of guilt. No doubt a small amount would be welcome especially if Mr. Wickham was away from home.

Elizabeth finished the letter and left it to one side. She looked out of the window. It was a beautiful day, and she had a sudden urge to be outside.

Elizabeth donned a thin cotton coat and a cream bonnet.

"Ma'am, I am not sure you should leave the house unaccompanied," said Mrs. Marsh when she learned Elizabeth was going to the park.

"Mrs. Marsh, I grew up walking alone. Do not be concerned."

"But this is London, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly, touched at the housekeeper's concern. "I am in no danger, Mrs. Marsh."

Mrs. Marsh did not look happy, but Elizabeth was not going to stay inside the house. She had walked for miles around the fields at Longbourn before her marriage, without ever coming to any harm and she had continued the practice at Pemberley. A city was different but she had ensured her dress was simple and she wore no jewels and would not draw any attention to herself. She felt confident she would be safe.

There were a lot of people enjoying the sunshine in the park so Elizabeth chose the quieter, less populous paths. Walking in the park was not the same as tramping across fields or even walking in the grounds of Pemberley, but she was still appreciative of being outside. She had just stopped to admire some white bell-like flowers she did not recognise when a voice suddenly made her jump.

"Mrs. Darcy, what a pleasant surprise."

Elizabeth felt the hairs tingle on the back of her neck. She straightened up to look at the speaker. It was George Wickham. "Good afternoon, Mr. Wickham. What brings you to these parts? Is Lydia with you?" Her tone was challenging and she stared directly at him to watch his reaction.

George sounded regretful. "No, alas. I am all alone. May I walk with you?"

Despite a life mainly taken up with drinking and gambling George Wickham was still a good-looking man and his smile was as charming as ever.

Elizabeth would like to have refused, but she could not. She started to walk. "What are you doing here in London?" she asked. "Has your regiment moved?"

"No, I believe it is still stationed in the north, but I am no longer there. I found that soldiering really does not suit me."

So it was true. Elizabeth was secretly disgusted. It seemed that nothing had changed. George Wickham was not a man to stick to anything.

"And where is Lydia?"

"Lydia I believe has gone to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. I will join her soon."

"You believe, sir?" Elizabeth stopped where she was. "Do you not know?"

"Well she did mention it before I left," said Mr. Wickham with a shrug of his shoulders.

Elizabeth found it difficult to maintain her temper. George Wickham's selfishness was only matched by that of his wife. He didn't seem to care about Lydia's welfare at all. "So what brings you to this part of London?" she asked.

Mr. Wickham gave a little bow. "In truth I was hoping to see you," he said smiling at her.

"Me?" Elizabeth was thunderstruck. "Why is that?"

"I had heard you were in London ..." said Wickham.

"From whom, sir?"

Mr. Wickham would not meet her eye. "I have a number of friends," he said in a vague way. "I heard that you left Pemberley and would be here for a few weeks."

His words shocked Elizabeth. She didn't like it and neither would Mr. Darcy when he heard about it. She wondered who had informed Wickham of their plans. It was a disturbing thought to think someone one was spying on them.

"And why would you want to see me, Mr. Wickham?"

"George please. We are after all brother and sister."

Elizabeth almost shuddered. It was true, but it was not a relationship that gave her any pleasure. She started walking again, wishing that someone she knew would come along to rescue her. She knew it wouldn't happen. She had few acquaintances in London.

"Mr. Wickham, I must return home."

"Oh, not yet." Mr. Wickham caught her arm, gripping it quite hard.

Elizabeth stared at him and he let it go.

Mr. Wickham suddenly looked more troubled. "I will not detain you long. However, I would forever be in your debt if you would spare me a few minutes of your time."

Whatever he had to say, Elizabeth was certain she did not want to hear it. George Wickham was a scoundrel and she would be quite happy never to meet him again.

Wickham took her silence for assent and launched into his tale. "You do remember, there was some unfortunate misunderstandings between myself and your husband over the living I should have been given, do you not?"

Elizabeth could not believe what she was hearing. She knew the story well. Mr. Wickham had given up a living left to him by Mr. Darcy's father in exchange for money. He had since implied that it was a mistake, but she knew he had been handsomely rewarded. Surely he was not going to try and repeat his tale of woe once more.

"You see, I have recently found myself in some financial difficulty. I was thinking of a career in the law, but of course I will need some money."

Elizabeth interrupted him. "Mr. Wickham, I'm not sure why you would think this would be of any interest to me. As I have told you before, when you mentioned it soon after you were married to Lydia, I heard you were adequately compensated for the living you did not want and that is the end of the matter."

"There was some compensation," said Wickham with a touch of bitterness, "but I am not sure in any court of law a judge would say I was paid what I was owed."

"Then if that is the case, sir, I suggest you resort to the law. I cannot talk of this anymore." Elizabeth determinedly took a path which would lead out of the park.

George Wickham did not consider the subject closed and he quickened his step to keep alongside her. "But if you could talk to your husband. I really do find myself in a certain amount of financial difficulty. After all it is not just me. I have a wife to think of. You at least must show some interest in poor Lydia."

"My sister chose the path she wanted to follow some years ago," said Elizabeth firmly. "Now Mr. Wickham I must insist that you speak of this no more and leave me alone."

Elizabeth hoped that he would heed what she was saying, because if he refused to go, there was little she could do about it.

Mr. Wickham hid his disappointment well and gave a small bow. "I shall take my leave, Mrs. Darcy. It has been so nice to see you again."

"Goodbye Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth carried on walking and did not look back until she reached the entrance to the park. When she turned he was nowhere in sight and she suddenly felt her legs go weak. She gripped onto the gate to stop herself from falling.

"Are you unwell, madam?" asked a man, dressed all in black, his face wreathed with concern.

"No… not at all. I am quite well," she said, trying to ignore the fact her head was swimming.

"Perhaps you should sit down," said the stranger.

"No really. Thank you. I am well. I live across the road. I shall go home."

"Then please let me escort you," said the stranger. "I am Mr. Chalfont and I live at number seven."

Elizabeth felt as the man was one of her neighbours she could hardly refuse. Beside her legs felt horribly weak and an arm to support her would be welcome. "Thank you. I'm Mrs. Darcy," she said as she gratefully took his arm. It was ridiculous, but the encounter with Wickham had shocked her. It wasn't just him having the impertinence to ask for money, she was concerned about Lydia. Her sister was selfish and silly, but she hoped he hadn't just abandoned her. It was a worrying thought indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Lady Trentham will be with you shortly," said the butler guiding her into the drawing room at Lord and Lady Trentham's home.

"Thank you." Elizabeth sat down on the dark brown sofa and waited for Anne to arrive. It was a miserable room to sit in. Lord Trentham had lived in the house with only his servants for company for many years and the house had few adornments. There was lots of dark brown furniture and dark grey walls and large pictures of his ancestors in crumbling frames. It was all very dreary, and it seemed that Anne had done little to make her surroundings more cheerful. It reminded Elizabeth of the drawing room at Rosings Park, which is perhaps why Anne had made no changes.

"My dear Elizabeth, please accept my apologies for keeping you waiting," said Anne, coming into the room. "Tea please," she asked of the footman before he closed the door behind her.

Elizabeth rose to her feet. "Are you sure you are well enough for a visit?" she asked.

"I am in good health, Elizabeth. I was very nauseous this morning, but I feel much stronger now. Besides I am grateful for the company. Lord Trentham will not be home until late. Sit down, please."

Elizabeth sat and Anne took up a seat next to her.

"Now how was the ball last night? I'm so sorry I had to leave early. Did my cousin dance with you as he promised?"

"He did indeed and by the time we left for home my feet were quite sore," admitted Elizabeth.

"I am glad. Dear Fitzwilliam has always given the impression dancing is beneath him."

"Well not last night, though I was not the only person who he danced with," said Elizabeth trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Anne leant forward in her seat. "Tell me more."

"Selina Grey." Elizabeth closely watched Anne's face for her reaction.

"Oh," she said covering her lips with her fingers.

"She's very pretty," said Elizabeth.

Anne said no more, suddenly she looked as if her mind was very far away.

"Anne, I said she was very pretty," repeated Elizabeth.

"Yes she is, but she always was," said Anne at last.

Thoughts of Selina Grey had troubled Elizabeth half the night. She knew she was being unfair but she had to know more. Anne was the only one who could help her.

"Anne, what does Selina Grey mean to Mr. Darcy?"

Anne did not immediately reply as the door opened and the footman carried in a tray.

"Thank you, Haskins."

Tea was poured and Anne did not speak until they were alone again.

"Have you asked Fitzwilliam about it?"

Elizabeth signed. "I tried… but he said nothing. I formed the impression he disliked her, but if that is true why would he dance with her?"

"If I know Selina Grey it is she who would have insisted on dancing with him," said Anne drily.

"She seems a little unconventional," ventured Elizabeth.

Anne merely nodded and quietly sipped her tea.

Elizabeth hoped Anne would be a little more forthcoming but she remained silent.

"How does he know her?" asked Elizabeth.

Anne looked pained. "Elizabeth, it is not for me to say. You should ask Fitzwilliam."

"But you know the truth, as must others. Am I to be kept in the dark? It is most unfair. She told me last night that she and I would be friends."

Anne gave a disgusted snort. "I doubt that will happen."

Elizabeth was in despair. Why did everyone have to be so secretive? "Anne, please. I need to know."

Anne put down her cup and looked directly at Elizabeth. "I met Selina on two occasions when I stayed at Pemberley. Everyone loved her. She was very much as you see her now, flamboyant and beautiful. Of course she took little interest in me and mother would never let me join in any entertainment so I saw little of her."

Elizabeth felt a wave of sympathy. She knew Anne's life had been very difficult until she had married Lord Trentham.

Anne continued with her story. "Selina lived in Lambton and she was among a group of young people who used to visit Pemberley. It was rumoured that Fitzwilliam fell in love with her."

Elizabeth suddenly felt a pain in a chest. She didn't know what to say. In love? She had always assumed that she was Mr. Darcy's first love. To find her husband had loved another was almost too much to bear. Tears filled her eyes.

"I should not have spoken," said Anne, seeing her distress.

"Yes, you should," said Elizabeth quickly, "And why if he loved her did he not marry her?"

"I heard she was interested in someone else… a friend of his. I believe it was a young man Fitzwilliam's father was very fond of. I cannot recall his name."

Wickham. Elizabeth did not think it could be anyone else.

"I have upset you," said Anne anxiously.

"No, you haven't," lied Elizabeth, forcing a small smile. She did not want to be the cause of any distress for Anne. "I am grateful for you telling me."

"Are you going to talk to Fitzwilliam?" asked Anne anxiously.

"I'm not sure. I need time to think."

Anne looked relieved. "He will probably be very cross if he finds out I told you."

"Then I shall not mention it," said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth spent several hours with Anne, Lady Trentham before returning to Vernon Place. Mr. Darcy was still not at home and Elizabeth paced up and down in her room, trying to contain her anger. Mr. Darcy had been in love before and he had never told her about it. She was certain that he would think it was a matter of business that required no explanation, but she could not agree. His past love was here in London and would soon be living near Pemberley. She had no doubt that would invite some gossip among those who knew. She could not bear to think that people might know and be laughing at her. Most of them were of no consequence in her life, but it was not pleasant to be a subject of ridicule. She had suffered that too often in the past with the behaviour of her mother and sisters to want to tolerate such a situation again.

But what was she to do? It wasn't just Selina Grey. The situation was complicated even more by George Wickham, her sister's husband. No wonder Mr. Darcy had looked so coolly on the pair at the theatre. She had always thought that Darcy's anger came from the situation with Georgiana when she had nearly eloped with Wickham, but now she knew different. It wasn't only his sister's heart that had been broken by Wickham, but Mr. Darcy's too. It hurt her that he had not thought to confide in her.

She had always been so certain of his love, even in their most troubling times, but now she was beset with doubts. How could she be a match for anyone as beautiful as Selina, Lady Wilmington?

Elizabeth continued to pace until she gave herself a headache. She only stopped when Polly came to help her dress for dinner.

"Is Mr. Darcy home?" she asked.

"Oh yes ma'am. He arrived half an hour hence. He was asking if you were here."

"Thank you. Polly, I think I shall wear the new blue dress tonight." said Elizabeth, hoping her maid wouldn't notice that her voice shook slightly.

"It is most beautiful," said Polly going to fetch it. "Perhaps some flowers in your hair, ma'am."

Elizabeth nodded. She didn't really care about the dress or the flowers or dinner. She wanted to ask Mr. Darcy about Selina Grey.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They were to dine with the Tillersons who had known Mr. Darcy since he was a child. Worried that she would give a hint of her inner turmoil, Elizabeth chatted all the way in the carriage for the half hour ride. Mr. Darcy gave all the appearance of listening, but she was certain that his mind was elsewhere.

They were one of six couples who had been invited to the Tillersons' home to dine.

"So you are Darcy's wife," said Mr. Tillerson, who she learned was a member of Parliament. "And how are you finding London?" he asked.

"Very busy, sir. We have been fortunate enough to have been invited by a number of friends to dine."

"I'm glad," said Mr. Tillerson. "I'm hoping to be able to persuade your husband to spend more time in the city,"

Elizabeth looked sharply at Mr. Darcy. Although he spent a few months of the year in London, since their marriage he had been drawn more and more back to Pemberley. She could not imagine him wanting to spend more time in London.

"And what do you think he would do here, sir?"

Mr. Tillerson looked surprised by her question. "Has he not told you? I am hoping that he might join us in the House."

Elizabeth did not immediately understand what Mr. Tillerson was saying.

"The Houses of Parliament," whispered Mr. Darcy in her ear. "No sir, I have not yet had the opportunity to talk to Mrs. Darcy about it."

"Forgive me," said Mr. Tillerson, dabbing at his forehead with a handkerchief. "I spoke too soon. Well now it's out perhaps you can persuade him to take up a seat. We need younger people in the house such as your husband."

Elizabeth could feel Mr. Darcy's discomfort. She wondered why he had never told her. Another secret. She wondered how many more would come out.

"No decisions have been made, sir," said Mr. Darcy. "You said you would give time to think about it."

Mr. Tillerson stopped a passing footman and encouraged them both to take a drink from his tray. "I did say I would give you time, but Darcy, do not take too long. We need people like you in the house with an understanding of living in rural areas. I know Lord Campbell is hoping to get this matter settled as soon as possible."

"I will certainly think about it," said Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Tillerson raised his glass to him. "To a favourable decision," he said. "Now I must talk to Bonnington. Mrs. Darcy."

"Sir..." Elizabeth dropped a curtsey as her host moved away. She could not contain her surprise as she looked at Mr. Darcy for an explanation.

"I was going to discuss it with you," he said, "You have had other things to occupy you."

Elizabeth felt a wave of frustration. At every step Mr. Darcy used the excuse of their lost son for not discussing issues with her. A past love she knew nothing about, a change in career. What other secrets was he keeping from her?

Darcy touched her arm. "Do not let it spoil the evening."

Elizabeth tried to smile and failed.

The dinner was a sumptuous meal which started with a rich soup, followed by beef and pheasant. It was all delicious, but Elizabeth who had not eaten a great deal during the last six months found it overwhelming to be surrounded by so much well-cooked food and struggled to eat enough and not seem impolite. Although she did not know any of the couples present she was made to feel very welcome and she began to recall some happier times when she and Mr. Darcy had entertained at Pemberley.

"Did you attend the Moorcrofts' ball yesterday?" asked Mr. Bonnington, who was sitting on her left.

"Yes we did, sir."

"I like to dance, but I'm afraid my legs are now beyond it, though for you I might have made an exception."

"Thank you, sir," said Elizabeth, trying not to look uncomfortable at his mild flirtation.

"Darcy, did you dance?" asked Mr. Bonnington.

"Yes sir. Mrs. Darcy and I enjoyed the quadrille."

"A complicated dance if ever I saw one," complained Mrs. Bonnington.

"And did I hear you were dancing with the beautiful Lady Wilmington, Darcy?" asked Mr. Tillerson.

Elizabeth stared across the table at her husband who was looking perfectly sanguine.

"Yes sir, I did."

"Wilmington is a lucky man," said Mr. Bonnington. "Darcy, does she not come from your area of the country?"

"I believe she did at one time," said Darcy vaguely.

"Well, why she chose Wilmington I will never know," said Mr. Tillerson dismissively.

Elizabeth clenched her fingers under the table. Her nerves were being sorely tried. She only wished they would change the subject. Although she wanted to learn more about Selina Grey, she wanted to hear about her from Mr. Darcy alone.

"Mrs. Darcy, how long are you hoping to stay in London?" asked Mrs. Tillerson, coming to her rescue.

"It will depend on Mr. Darcy's business," said Elizabeth. "Two or three weeks I hope. I have a few places I would like to visit and an aunt and uncle who I must see before we return."

"Well if you have time, my dear, I hope you will come and have tea with me and some of the other wives."

"Other wives?"

"Of members of Parliament. There are quite a few here in London."

"But Mr. Darcy has not agreed," said Elizabeth.

"But he will do, my dear," said the older woman with a confident smile.

Elizabeth did not know why they all seemed so certain. Mr. Darcy, a member of Parliament. No…she could not believe it. He would not want to leave his beloved Pemberley.

"Darcy, I apologise," said Mr. Tillerson, as the men enjoyed a glass of port in the dining room after the meal was finished and Mrs. Tillerson had led the ladies back to the drawing room. "I had no idea you had not mentioned the possibility of becoming a member of Parliament to Mrs. Darcy. I would not have deliberately caused her distress."

"I should have mentioned it earlier, but I did not want to mention it until I had made a decision."

"And what is causing you concern, Darcy? You know there is more and more unrest across the country. In some of our rural areas people are starving. We need responsible landowners to look after their workers."

"And so I do," said Mr. Darcy, feeling rather resentful.

"I know that," said Mr. Tillerson, swilling his port around in his goblet. He looked directly at Mr. Darcy. "It is why I passed your name to Lord Campbell. There are others too, who care, but none of them have as much land as you, garner such respect or are capable of influencing others. You would make an ideal member of Parliament."

"I think you must be thinking of someone else, sir," said Mr. Darcy, who was not a man who was easily flattered.

"No, Darcy. I have done my research, I assure you. You have many landowners such as Melton Oldbury and George Manningham, to name but two who will be right behind you. They want to be represented in Parliament and not have new legislation that will affect their workers."

"And Lord Wilmington?" asked Mr. Darcy with a faint smile.

Mr. Bonnington turned to join their conversation. "Lord Wilmington is a troublemaker and I hear he is often as drunk as a wheelbarrow. The rumours of what I hear he is doing are disgraceful."

"It is, though it is his land and there is little to be done," said Darcy.

"Perhaps not in this case. But we do not want the unrest to grow. Lord Campbell is in agreement with me, which is why he wants you."

Darcy sipped his port. He knew they wanted a quick answer, but he was not yet ready to give one.

Elizabeth had a slight headache when the evening was over. There was much talk of politics, trouble with landowners and the price of cattle grain of which she had no knowledge. Even when the wives were alone, the conversation seemed to be concentrated on more serious matters that she was accustomed to. Mrs. Tillerson regaled them with details of a recent duel between two gentlemen where one had been accused of impugning the honour of another. As she listened Elizabeth thought not for the first time how different life was in London compared to their quiet life in Pemberley. She found it a strain to listen and take in what was being said. She was glad when it was time to leave.

Their goodbyes were protracted. Mrs. Tillerson promised to send her an invitation to one of her teas and Mr. Tillerson stopped Darcy in the hallway to ask his opinion on the speech he was going to be giving in the House on the morrow. Elizabeth continued to smile and listen politely, but she was impatient to depart. There were many questions she wanted to ask Mr. Darcy.

At last they were able to leave, though it was another ten minutes before they were settled in the carriage and pulling away from the Tillersons' house.

Elizabeth was eager to immediately ask Mr. Darcy some questions, but after the first two he held up his hand and said with quiet authority: "Elizabeth, enough. Please wait until we get home."

Elizabeth bit her lip. It seemed Mr. Darcy would do anything to thwart an opportunity for them to speak.

"But Mr. Darcy…"

"No, madam. You will do as I ask."

And Elizabeth held her counsel as she fought the feelings of anger that were in danger of overwhelming her.

Half an hour later they were back at Vernon Place.

"Good evening sir, good evening Mrs. Darcy," said Mrs. Marsh, holding the front door open as they arrived back at Vernon Place. "I hope you had a pleasant evening."

"Unfortunately not," said Elizabeth not caring if she was speaking out of turn. She took off her cloak, dropping it into the arms of the housekeeper. "It was one of those tiresome occasions when no one had anything interesting to say."

Elizabeth ignored the glare of her husband and the open-mouthed stare of the housekeeper and marched into the small living room to pour herself some wine.

Mr. Darcy followed and closed the door behind her. His voice shook with anger. "Mrs. Darcy, it is not seemly for you to behave in such a way."

His censure only increased her anger. How dare he be so hypocritical. "You think not, sir? You talk about my behaviour and yet is it acceptable for a man to flaunt a past love to his wife, dancing with her, and flirting with her, allowing her to hang onto your every word? You think that is acceptable behaviour?"

Mr. Darcy stood with his back against the door. "It would not be acceptable if it was true," he said quietly.

"You cannot deny you danced with her, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Yes, I did but I danced with Lady Wilmington only because of our past association, and to stop her drawing more attention to us than she would have done had I refused."

"So Anne was right…" said Elizabeth sadly.

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "What has Anne been saying?"

Elizabeth realised what she had said. She had promised Anne she would not betray her confidence and now she had. "I should not have spoken." The words tumbled out of her mouth as she sought to undo the damage she had done. "Anne said very little except that she thought you once had some affection for Lady Wilmington. Mr. Darcy, I should not have spoken. You must promise me not to be angry with Anne. I pressed her for information."

"I shall say nothing to Anne. I would never put her at risk, particularly in her current condition."

Elizabeth felt guilty. She knew he spoke the truth. He had always cared for his cousin, although it was only since her marriage they had grown close, but he would do nothing to hurt her. She sat down on the sofa, her eyes hot with unshed tears.

"So why did you not tell me?"

Darcy moved from the door to stand in front of the unlit fireplace, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket. "It was not a matter I considered worthy of discussion," he said. "Lady Wilmington was someone I met many years ago. I had a great …. fondness for her…"

"Fondness?" asked Elizabeth sharply.

Mr. Darcy looked embarrassed. "Alright. It was more than that," he admitted. "I thought myself in love with her. She was fun, a delightful companion and in the fullness of time, I hoped she would agree to be my wife."

Elizabeth felt as if she being stabbed in the heart, over and over again. She had never known such pain.

"But there was no marriage?"

"No, there wasn't," said Mr. Darcy. "I found out that she had turned her attention in quite a different direction."

"Mr. Wickham?" asked Elizabeth quietly.

"Mr. Wickham."

"Were you angry?" she asked

"Madam, you of all people know that I am not a saint. Yes, I was angry. I had been betrayed by them both. When I confronted her, she laughed and said that her dalliance was not serious and we could continue just as we had before. I realised then that I had misunderstood her true nature and her intentions. Any thought of a future with her was over."

Elizabeth was shocked. "She is a little flamboyant and unconventional, but she seems kind."

"And so she is. Lady Wilmington uses her charm just as Mr. Wickham does."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow warm. She still found it shameful to think how she had been so taken in by Mr. Wickham. She had done Mr. Darcy a grave injustice in the past, criticising his treatment of Wickham. It still made her turn cold when she thought of it.

She wondered whether to mention her meeting with Wickham but decided against it. She believed what Mr. Darcy had told her, but there was one thing that continued to trouble her.

"And what does Lady Wilmington mean to you now?"

"Oh Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy sat down on the sofa beside her. He caught her hand and held it to his heart. "From the day we met my heart belonged to no one but you. Lady Wilmington means nothing, nothing at all."

Elizabeth had rarely heard him sound so fierce. She saw his dark brown eyes were filled with love, but she was still beset with doubts. Her cheeks grew warm as she muttered. "But sir, you have not even wanted to share my bed."

Mr. Darcy leaned forward and gently wiped a tear away that was running down her cheek.

"You suffered greatly over the loss of our son and I wanted to wait until you were returned to full health. There has not been a single day when I have not ached for you."

More tears slipped out of Elizabeth's eyes and Mr. Darcy pulled her into his arms, gently rocked her and let her weep. When she could cry no more, he pulled a handkerchief out and wiped her eyes.

"So you did not avoid coming to my room because you think of me as a failure?" asked Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy's eyes widened with surprise. "Never." he said emphatically.

"Or because you can no longer perform the duties that a husband should?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Mrs. Darcy. Do you think this is a humorous matter?"

Tears were still running down her face, but Elizabeth smiled through the tears. She had always used humour to lighten his mood. She had been in so much pain, but she did not want to continue to be at odds with her husband. She would not allow Lady Wilmington to come between them.

"Mr. Darcy… I too have ached for you…"

Elizabeth could say no more as she was silenced by her husband's lips descending on hers and she willingly gave herself up to his loving embrace. A stirring in her heart told her she would not be spending another night alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

The atmosphere at Vernon Place was a great deal happier the following morning. Mr. Darcy had stayed with her most of the night holding her tight in his arms and showing his love for her.

Elizabeth found her face wet with tears once more which Mr. Darcy gently wiped away.

"Why the tears?" he asked her.

"Tears of happiness," she said. "Fitzwilliam, I have missed you."

"And I have missed you, Elizabeth," said Mr. Darcy. And when they finally slept Elizabeth felt more at peace than she had done in a very long time.

"I have some news," announced Mr. Darcy as they ate breakfast and read letters.

"I have too," said Elizabeth, her eyes shining brightly.

Mr. Darcy put down his letter. "Then you have heard from Mrs. Bingley."

"I have," said Elizabeth, trying to decipher Jane's spidery writing. "She's coming to London tomorrow, with the children and staying for three weeks. My dearest Jane. I can hardly wait to see her."

"I know how much you miss her," said Mr. Darcy.

"I do. Jane is happy with her life, as I am with mine, but I wish we did not live so far away from each other."

"Well, that is my news," said Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth put down her letter and gave her full attention to her husband. "What news?"

"Mr. Bingley has found an estate which he wants to buy. It is but twenty miles from Pemberley."

Elizabeth wondered if she had misheard him. "Mr. Darcy. Do not toy with me. It is not kind of you to tease."

"My dear Mrs. Darcy, you wound me with your accusation. Mr. Bingley has found an estate which he intends to buy. After Netherfield and Dalton Park I hope this is one will prove far more satisfactory."

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Mr. Darcy, but I can hardly believe it's true. Jane has not mention it in her letter."

"I cannot think why," said Mr. Darcy "I apologise if I have spoiled your surprise."

"It does not matter," said Elizabeth, brushing his apology impatiently aside. Nothing was going to mar her happiness at the momentous news. "It has always been my dearest wish that Jane and I could meet more often."

"Well, now you will be able to, although it is yet to be settled. Mr. Bingley has asked me to view Fearnley Park with him."

"Is that the house? Fearnley Park. I like the name. And will you say yes?" asked Elizabeth excitedly.

Mr. Darcy frowned. "I don't want to let Bingley down, but I had promised you at least two weeks in London."

Elizabeth was horrified that he might expect her to leave. "Oh Mr. Darcy, you are not in need of me at Pemberley, are you?"

Mr. Darcy laughed at her pleading face. "No Elizabeth. I was going to suggest that you stay here for two weeks until I return. I am sure Lady Trentham will have you to stay if you do not want to be alone, or you could reside with the Bingleys or Gardiners now they are back."

Elizabeth pulled a face. If Jane was in London, she suspected Caroline Bingley would be there. She certainly did not want to stay in close quarters of her. Although she loved Anne, the Trenthams' house was far too depressing and as much as she adored her aunt and uncle their household was always very busy with their children.

"Mr. Darcy, I would much rather stay here at Vernon Place. I have Mrs. Marsh and the servants to take care of me. And should I require any help I can always call upon my Uncle."

Mr. Darcy folded up his letter. "Very well. I am sorry to leave you, but already I can see London is lifting your spirits and I would not deprive you of some time with Mrs. Bingley."

Elizabeth smiled and reached out and squeezed her husband's hand. She was feeling a lot better. She knew it wasn't just being in London that had improved her mood and lifted a general feeling of malaise. A night in her husband's arms had melted away the memories of the last few months and the distance that had grown between them.

Elizabeth did not want to spoil the moment between them, but there was something that was troubling her.

"Mr. Darcy, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I know you have not made a decision, but would you like to become a member of Parliament?"

Darcy seemed to consider what she said. "I do not know. Mr. Tillerson has proposed it. There is a seat free belonging to Lord Campbell which is close to Pemberley which could be mine. There would be some opposition of course but nothing that cannot be overcome."

"But you have never talked about politics," said Elizabeth.

"I had thought about it, but I did not think it was something I wanted to do so soon after we were married. I thought we would be busy raising a family and running Pemberley."

She knew it wasn't deliberate, but his words hurt.

Mr. Darcy caught her hand as he saw her anguish. "And we will still have a family," he said confidently, "but Elizabeth, there are many things I could do to improve the lives of people who live in our borough."

Elizabeth had faith in her husband, but she knew it would not be easy. "So why have you not said yes?"

"Because they might find someone more suitable."

"No, they will not," she said loyally.

Darcy lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you for your faith in me."

"But Mr. Darcy, what will it mean for us?" she asked carefully.

"It would mean I would have to spend more time in London."

"And me?"

"Elizabeth, I would want you at my side. But if I undertake this I would be working a great deal and you may see little of me. There is also Georgiana to consider."

"Georgiana would want you to do this," said Elizabeth firmly.

"I think she would, but that would still leave the responsibility for her care on you."

"I am very fond of Georgiana, and she is growing up, Mr. Darcy."

"I see, and that is what I am afraid of. After… after...Wickham."

Elizabeth knew how hard it was for him to even mention Wickham's name. She did not want to spoil the more cheerful atmosphere between them.

"Well, Mr. Darcy, we shall not let this question of politics mar our day. We are to meet aunt and uncle Gardiner later and you promised me that we would take a trip to Greenwich."

Darcy immediately brightened. "Indeed I did, Mrs. Darcy. No more talk of politics."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Their trip to Greenwich was everything Elizabeth had hoped for. Mr. Darcy made every effort to pay her attention and they had the opportunity to talk in the carriage as they had not done for some time and her heart warmed as she saw once more the kind and generous man that she had married.

It was a beautiful day and the park looked its best as they took a walk along the well-worn paths until they reached their destination of Flamstead House up on the hill. Elizabeth was rather relieved that they were able to look around without meeting anyone they knew. She was fascinated by what Mr. Darcy told her about royal astronomers and she marvelled at his knowledge of subjects she knew nothing about. Mr. Bennet had always encouraged his daughters to expand their knowledge but Elizabeth frequently lamented that she had not applied herself more. They spent an hour looking around the house and another walking in the park. She couldn't remember when she had last felt so happy.

She was feeling quite fatigued when they arrived at the Gardiners'.

"My dearest Lizzy, how well you look," greeted Mrs. Gardiner warmly. "And Mr. Darcy. How lovely it is to see you both."

Elizabeth kissed her aunt with great affection. "How was your tour, dear aunt?"

"Scotland was quite beautiful, Lizzy, but I am exhausted from all the places we visited. Your uncle insisted that we did something every day as he was unsure when we would have the chance to go again."

"I think it is you who insisted, Mrs. Gardiner," said her husband with an affectionate smile. "You said you didn't want to miss anything."

"Oh you…" said his wife, patting his arm.

"Now Lizzy, you must tell me all your news. I shall order tea. You must require some refreshment after your trip to Greenwich. Mr. Gardiner?"

Mr. Gardiner exchanged a look with Mr. Darcy. "I think my dear Mr. Darcy and I have business to discuss. We will join you later."

The men departed and Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth settled happily in the warm drawing room.

"Now we are alone I want you to tell me how you really are Lizzy. You look better than I have seen you for some time," said Mrs. Gardiner.

"I am well," said Elizabeth truthfully. "Dr. Morris says there is no reason why I cannot have another child."

"My dear, that was the saddest of time for you. Your uncle and I wished there was something we could have done to ease your pain, but we knew there was not."

"I appreciated your letters," said Elizabeth. "It was so lovely to hear about things that were not filled with sadness. Pemberley has not been very cheerful."

"But perhaps now you have had this rest, they will be better when you return."

"I hope so," said Elizabeth slowly.

Mrs. Gardiner looked carefully at Elizabeth. "My dear, you know I have never wanted to pry, but is something wrong?"

Elizabeth hesitated. She was reluctant to spoil what had been a very pleasant day, but in the back of her mind were some troubling thoughts. Mrs. Gardiner had always been a good listener. "Did you know Mr. Darcy has been asked to become a member of Parliament?"

"Your uncle did mention, but that was months ago. I have not heard it mentioned recently. Does it worry you?"

"A little," admitted Elizabeth, "but it is not that which troubles me..."

"So what is it, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth paused. She had tried to push all thoughts of Selina Grey from her mind, but she could not.

The words came tumbling out. "Mr. Darcy was in love, before we were married..."

"It must have been a very long time ago," said Mrs. Gardiner slowly.

"Yes, it was… a very long time ago, but…"

Mrs. Gardiner waited patiently for Elizabeth to finish what she was saying.

"I met her ...this week. He danced with her… She is a very strange woman. I believe she has been an opera singer."

"And what is it that troubles you, Lizzy? Mr. Darcy dancing with an old friend?"

"Aunt, she is married and is coming to live near Pemberley."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled. "Lizzy..."

"I know you will think I am being foolish."

"No. I would never think that. Elizabeth, I know nothing of this woman, nor do I need to. You need only worry about Mr. Darcy. From the first time I saw the two of you together I saw how much love he had for you. And seeing him – albeit briefly – today, that has not changed."

Elizabeth realised Aunt Gardiner was right. "I am being foolish. I too love Mr. Darcy."

She had to forget about Selina Grey. The woman meant nothing in her life.

She smiled at Mrs. Gardiner. "Tell me about your tour."

Mr. Gardiner guided Mr. Darcy along to his library and poured them both a drink, before they sat down in pair of comfortable arm chairs.

"It is good to see you again, sir," said Mr. Darcy, "It has been too long."

"Indeed it has. I have been concerned for you both. The last year has not been easy on either of you."

Mr. Darcy sipped some wine. "It has been harder for Elizabeth than myself. She has grieved daily, and at times I have struggled to know how to help her."

"I'm sure you have done everything you can. It takes time. And Elizabeth is strong, she will recover. Have you told her about your plans?"

"I hadn't. Unfortunately, Tillerson told her last night. I had asked him to give me time."

"Tillerson is a good man, but I have noticed his impatience in the House. I was fortunate to hear him speak on one occasion. A great orator… but not to everyone's taste."

"No indeed… I have great respect for him, but I'm not sure that I could work with him."

"And is that your hesitation in accepting Lord Campbell's offer and taking up the seat?"

Darcy shrugged. "Not exactly. The seat I'd occupy has a lot of problems. Wilmington has thrown some workers off their land and a couple of other large landowners are threatening to do the same. There is discontent across the borough and if I became involved it would take me away from Pemberley. I have my own responsibilities."

"I think Elizabeth would understand."

"Perhaps she would, but Mr. Gardiner, it is only now she is sounding more like herself. I'm not sure that I can do anything to jeopardise that."

"You both had the most awful tragedy befall you, but Elizabeth is strong. If this is what you want to do, she will support you."

Mr. Darcy sipped his wine. "Perhaps…"

Mr. Gardiner stared at Mr. Darcy. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying, you seem troubled about something more than the prospect of moving into politics and the future of Pemberley."

Mr. Darcy smiled at the man who he had come to see as a friend. "You, sir, are perceptive like your niece. I do have other concerns – troubles from the past. There are two people who if they choose will cause me trouble."

Mr. Gardiner was puzzled. "Mr. Darcy, I do believe you are talking in riddles."

Mr. Darcy looked at the wine in his hand, lost in thought. There was no one he trusted more than Mr. Gardiner and yet he was still not in the habit of confiding in others. He sipped some more wine and then raised his eyes to look at his concerned friend. "I apologise. I should not have mentioned it. Let us talk on other matters."

Mr. Gardiner nodded. He knew that if Mr. Darcy did not want to elaborate he could not be forced to do so. "Have you ever been to Scotland, Mr. Darcy?"

"Once when I was a boy…. I have happy memories of that time."

All thoughts of politics and the tragedy of the last year were put to one side as the men discussed their memories of Scotland. Mr. Darcy was relieved that the awkward moment had passed. He had a lot to think about, but it was something he had to do alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Two days later Elizabeth felt a little sad when she said goodbye to her husband.

"I will return in two weeks and we will hold the promised dinner party before we return to Pemberley," said Mr. Darcy.

"I will miss you," said Elizabeth.

"I rather think it is I who will miss you," said Mr. Darcy, as he put on his hat. "You will no doubt spend many hours with Mrs. Bingley and be too busy to even spare me a thought."

"I cannot wait to see her, but I will miss you, Mr. Darcy," she said smiling up at him, remembering the loving embrace he had held her in when they were last alone.

Mr. Darcy pulled her into his arms. She felt the love of his warm embrace as he pressed himself against her. She wished he did not have to go.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Darcy," he said, dropping a kiss on her forehead, shocking her and Mrs. Marsh who was waiting patiently at the front door with the uncharacteristically brazen show of affection

"Goodbye, Mr. Darcy."

She watched him go down the steps to the waiting carriage and then she turned away, wiping a tear from her eye. She had never felt so sad at their parting before. She would be glad when he had returned to her.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mrs. Darcy?" asked Mrs. Marsh.

"No, thank you." said Elizabeth. With Mr. Darcy gone she would keep herself busy. Firstly, she would send a note to Jane at Claremont Gardens inviting her sister to tea. She could not wait to learn more about the estate Mr. Bingley was going to buy. Few things could give her more pleasure than having her sister live close to her.

The following morning Elizabeth went to visit Lady Trentham. She had received a note from Anne saying that she had been forced to take to her bed suffering from sickness. Concerned, Elizabeth asked Longman to take her to Cadogan Gardens. She arrived bearing some gifts including two delicate puddings prepared by Mrs. Stratton which Elizabeth hoped might settle her stomach. She only hoped that she would not offend Anne's own cook.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked, putting her basket down on the floor and greeting Anne who was propped up in bed.

"I do feel quite unwell," Anne told Elizabeth weakly. "The sickness has stopped but I am so weary."

"But who is with you?" asked Elizabeth who wished she could brighten up the miserable room Anne was in. She would ask the housekeeper to fetch some flowers to add a little colour.

"Lord Trentham has engaged Mrs. Jones, to care for my needs," whispered Anne of the sour faced woman who had let Elizabeth into room and was now standing with her arms folded near the door.

"She doesn't seem very cheerful," whispered Elizabeth.

"She is not, but it is kind of Lord Trentham as he cannot be here all the time."

Elizabeth said nothing. From what she knew Lord Trentham was rarely at home. He took his duties as a local magistrate very seriously indeed and he was busy with other matters. Elizabeth wondered sometimes how Anne had fallen in love with the dour lord, but it was clear they were happy together. Elizabeth found him polite, but rather dull.

"If there is anything I can do for you, then you must say," said Elizabeth, sitting down.

Anne surprised her with a request. "There is something you could do for me, if it is not too much. I would enjoy hearing you play the pianoforte for me."

Elizabeth was surprised. She had rather been neglecting her playing recently. "But Anne, I thought you had orders to stay in bed."

"The doctor says I must rest, but that does not mean I cannot lay on the sofa downstairs. Please say yes, Elizabeth. It would be so soothing."

Elizabeth wasn't sure that she should agree. Anne really did look unwell. Elizabeth looked across at Mrs. Jones, who gave a silent nod of assent.

"If you would really like me to, I shall do so with pleasure," said Elizabeth, smiling at her friend. "However, I am not sure I should. I was once told that unless I truly applied myself, I would never be really good."

"Mother," said Anne with mock despair.

Elizabeth nodded. "I am afraid it is not advice that I have followed and so my playing is not as good as it might be."

"Nonsense!" said Anne. "Your playing is exquisite. Mrs. Jones please ring for Haskins."

Elizabeth still wasn't sure that it was wise for Anne to be moved, but if Mrs. Jones as her nurse thought it was suitable then she was willing to play. She left Anne's room to settle herself at the pianoforte in the drawing room and tested out the keys while Anne was dressed in a warm robe, carried downstairs and settled on the chaise longue, propped up with cushions and a shawl laid over her.

Elizabeth played for nearly an hour while Anne lay back with her eyes closed. She played a variety of music from memory: Bach, Purcell and Mozart, hoping that Anne would enjoy them.

When Elizabeth had played enough she closed the lid wondering if Anne was still awake.

"That was beautiful," said Anne appreciatively, suddenly opening her eyes.

"I am glad it gave you pleasure, but perhaps I should take my leave now. I don't want to tire you out."

"Please not yet. I am feeling much more cheerful for your visit Elizabeth," said Anne. "Stay a while, I have so much to ask you."

Elizabeth pulled an upright chair closer. Anne still looked pale, but she did look more cheerful.

"Has Fitzwilliam decided about accepting the seat to become the member of Parliament?" asked Anne.

Elizabeth quelled her irritation. She wondered if Mr. Darcy had discussed it with everyone but herself.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Did you not know?" Anne looked at her anxiously. "I seem to have a habit of saying the wrong thing."

"That is not true, but I did only find out yesterday," said Elizabeth.

"I am sorry. I should not have spoken about it."

"Anne, it does not matter. If I am upset with anyone it is Mr. Darcy. I cannot understand why he did not tell me."

"Do not be distressed, Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam has not discussed it with me. Lord Trentham mentioned it that was all. I thought perhaps it was common knowledge."

"I'm not sure who knows. I don't think Mr. Darcy would have mentioned it, but Mr. Tillerson was rather indiscreet and asked Mr. Darcy if he had made a decision. Mr. Darcy appeared unhappy that I suddenly knew of his plans."

"I expect he wished he'd been the one to tell you. Mr. Tillerson should have been more discreet."

"But if that is true, Anne, why has he not confided in me?"

"You have been unwell," said Anne carefully, confirming what Elizabeth already knew.

"Not so ill that he could not discuss it with me. He has secrets, Parliament, Selina Grey, I wonder what there will be next."

Anne looked a little helpless. "I am sorry, I have upset you. I can only think Fitzwilliam wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" asked Elizabeth. "Anne, I am not a child."

"I know and please don't be angry with my cousin. He is a dear man." Anne adjusted the shawl around her shoulders. "It is not just the sadness of your lost son, Elizabeth. If he decides to become a member of Parliament, Fitzwilliam will be worried about the time he can spend with you. He would not want to neglect you, nor would he want the family to be held to greater scrutiny."

"I understand he was thinking of me, I am sad that he no longer confides in me. Have I been so concerned with my own ills that I have selfishly only thought of myself?"

"Elizabeth, you must not think that. It is important that you recovered yourself. It was hard for you to share the loss of your son, but I do know that Fitzwilliam was devastated by what happened. Give him time, he will come back to you and you will both be as you were before."

Elizabeth pondered on Anne's sound advice. She was beginning to realise that perhaps her husband had more feelings than she thought.

"I am sure you are right Anne, but you know Mr. Darcy has not decided yet whether he will become a member of Parliament."

"He would be an excellent one," said Anne loyally, "though it will not be easy."

"He mentioned that there will be some who oppose him."

"Elizabeth, I do not know much about it, but I do know that there will be others who want the seat. Of course, it is only Lord Campbell who can make the decision. I hear that he is a friend of Mr. Tillerson's and asked him to seek out a suitable person."

"So why should there be opposition?" asked Elizabeth, thinking that Anne knew a great deal more about such matters than she did.

"I have heard rumours there are some business deals that have gone wrong in the area and some workers have been moved off their land. Lord Wilmington I believe has something to do with it."

Elizabeth inwardly shuddered. She did not want to think about his Lordship or Lady Wilmington. Until two nights ago she had never heard their names and yet now they were constantly coming up in conversation. She was beginning to realise just how much she had been shut away from society in the past six months. She would never forget her lost son, but she was determined to re-join society and be a part of the everyday life that was going on around her.

"I can see there is much to learn," said Elizabeth. "But I am not sure how if Mr. Darcy refuses to discuss it."

"When you are back at Pemberley, invite some of the most important wives in your area to tea and you will soon see that many of them will have a great deal more information than would be expected," said Anne knowingly.

"Did Lady Catherine have such gatherings at Rosings Park?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Occasionally, but Mother always preferred to talk. I have always found that you learn a great deal just by listening."

Elizabeth laughed. It was difficult to equate Lady Trentham with the Anne de Bourgh of old. When Elizabeth had met her on her first visit to Rosings, Anne had been too scared to offer any sort of opinion. She remembered thinking how dull Anne was. How wrong she had been.

"I must depart," said Elizabeth, rising to her feet. "Lord Trentham will not be happy if he comes home and finds his wife exhausted."

Anne smiled. "I'm not sure that Albert would notice," she said. "Now you must not go back to Pemberley without calling again."

"I will call again soon if I may," promised Elizabeth, kissing Anne on the cheek. Anne looked a little brighter, but still wan. She sincerely hoped that Anne would be delivered of a healthy baby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the comments you have made on the story thus far. I'm very grateful and pleased to hear so many of you are enjoying this tale. At last the whole book has just been published on Amazon. I'm so excited because it's my first novel in this genre. Don't worry that you'll miss out because I will post the whole novel here. I'm now busy working on my next novel Tensions at Pemberley.**

 **Kitty Unwin**

Chapter Eleven

"Jane, oh my dearest Jane." Elizabeth flung her arms around Jane Bingley, hugging her tight. "It has been too long. Oh how I have missed you."

"My dearest Lizzy. It is good to see you too," said Mrs. Bingley with her sweet familiar smile. "How well you look."

The sisters hugged again, but Elizabeth suddenly became aware of Caroline Bingley staring disdainfully down upon them.

She let go of Jane. "Forgive me, Miss Bingley. I forget my manners. Good day to you. I hope I find you in good health."

"Good day to you, Miss Eliza. How nice it is to see you in London," lied Miss Bingley. "You must find it all very tiring after your quiet life at Pemberley."

Elizabeth bit her lip. Despite her marriage Miss Bingley still insisted on calling her Miss Eliza. She knew it was done only to rile her and how Caroline Bingley succeeded. Miss Bingley was a bitter woman, thwarted in love, who had never forgiven her for marrying Mr. Darcy.

"London is certainly different from Pemberley," she conceded cheerfully, "but no less pleasurable I assure you."

She motioned to the footmen to take her guests' coats.

"I thought as it is such a lovely day we would have tea in the garden room."

Jane didn't move, her cheeks suddenly flushed with red. "Lizzy, I have another surprise for you."

Elizabeth wondered what was causing Jane's sudden embarrassment. "What is it?"

Jane nodded towards the door and Elizabeth turned. A surprised indeed. Lydia Wickham was standing there practically unchanged from when Elizabeth had last seen her, bonnet in hand and smiling broadly.

"Hello Lizzy. I'm sure you weren't expecting to see me."

Elizabeth was shocked. Lydia's arrival was a surprise indeed and not altogether a pleasant one. "Lydia. What are you doing here?"

Lydia smirked. "I am visiting our dear Mrs. Bingley. She has been kind enough to let me stay while my dear Mr. Wickham is away."

Elizabeth darted a look at Jane, who shook her head slightly. Elizabeth had many questions, but she understood she was to learn nothing about Lydia's unexpected arrival just then.

"Mrs. Bingley has a tendency to be overgenerous to people who would rely on her kind nature," said Miss Bingley in a tight voice.

"Mrs. Bingley has always shown the utmost generosity to those in need," said Elizabeth, darting a quick smile at her sister and trying to keep the sharpness out of her voice. She had never liked Caroline Bingley and her habit of behaving superior to Jane or any other member of the Bennet family irked her.

"Well, Lydia, you are most welcome," said Elizabeth, leading them into the garden room.

Lydia immediately embarrassed her sisters by falling into a chair in a most inelegant manner stretching out her legs and yawning loudly without covering her mouth. If Miss Bingley had not been there, Elizabeth might have been tempted to say something.

"Oh, Lizzy, I am exhausted. Yesterday we had the most frightful journey," complained Lydia. "The carriage broke a wheel and we had to stop for hours. The weather was so dreary and I was worried my new bonnet would get spoilt in the rain."

Elizabeth saw Miss Bingley raise an eyebrow in disgust. Poor silly Lydia had never learned how to behave in polite society. She was forgiven her many indiscretions because of her pretty face and happy nature, but in reality she was selfish and ignorant and her marriage had not improved that.

"Where is Mr. Wickham?" asked Elizabeth carefully.

"Oh lord knows," said Lydia. "It always takes some time for his letters to come to me. I do know that he was travelling south as he has some business to conduct."

Elizabeth found her cheeks growing hot. She could hardly tell Lydia that she had seen Mr. Wickham. Business indeed. She doubted it was the kind that Lydia might envisage.

"Miss Eliza, I do think that dress suits you," said Miss Bingley, who like Lydia enjoyed being the centre of attention. "I thought that colour was very popular last season."

Jane looked distressed, but Elizabeth took the catty comments in her stride.

"I expect you are right, Miss Bingley, but at Pemberley, we do not worry about such things." she said emphasising the word Pemberley.

To her delight, she saw Miss Bingley's eyes narrow at her comment.

"I also saw this colour worn by Lady Moorcroft at the Moorcroft's ball," said Elizabeth serenely.

"You were at the Moorcroft's ball?" Miss Bingley could not keep the astonishment out of her voice.

"Oh yes. Did I see you there?" Elizabeth had to suppress a smile at Miss Bingley's fury.

"No. It was unfortunate," said Miss Bingley. "We were unable to make it this year."

"Well I would like a new gown," said Lydia, oblivious to the awkward tension within the room, "and Jane has promised me one, Lizzy. Perhaps you can come with us."

"I am in no need of a new gown, Lydia," said Elizabeth, getting to her feet and opening the door, and summoned the waiting footman to ask him to fetch their tea.

Elizabeth was eager to hear about Jane's recent holiday in Bath and news of the estate Mr. Bingley was thinking of purchasing, but it was very difficult with Miss Bingley and Lydia competing with each other to dominate the conversation.

"I was surprised when you did not mention the house in your letter," said Elizabeth to Jane.

"I have not seen the house, Lizzy. Little Charles was unwell and I could not accompany Mr. Bingley when he made his first visit."

"I did of course offer to go with Charles on Mrs. Bingley's behalf, but of course she needed my help with dear Master Charles."

Elizabeth almost giggled. She knew Miss Bingley had no fondness for children.

"Naturally there will be lot to do at Fearnley Park," said Miss Bingley, "and I shall be on hand to advise my dear Mrs. Bingley."

Elizabeth exchanged a look with Jane. She felt sorry for her sister having to endure such an unpleasant sister-in-law.

"Will you not be busy in London, Miss Bingley?" Elizabeth asked. "You have always said that you have many good works that occupy your time."

"Indeed, I have, but Mrs. Bingley has a lot to do with the children. It is only right that she has someone to supervise her new home."

"But Caroline, if you are needed here in London," said Jane.

"My dearest Jane, I will always be where I am needed," interrupted Miss Bingley. "And I could not allow you to set up a new home without me."

Poor Jane, thought Elizabeth. She had a very happy marriage with Mr. Bingley, but having to share him with the constant presence of Caroline Bingley could not be easy.

"Well, I don't envy you, Jane," said Lydia, directing the attention back on herself. "I would never want to run such a large household. Just think of all the other things you could do. Now Jane, I must tell you about the Colonel's ball I attended last week."

Elizabeth silently despaired. How she wished she could send Lydia and Miss Bingley away and talk to Jane alone.

She was just about to ask if anyone wanted more tea when one of the footmen came in and whispered in her ear. "You have a visitor, ma'am."

"Who is it?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Lord Trentham, ma'am."

Anne's husband. How very odd. Perhaps he had come to call upon Mr. Darcy and not realised that he had gone back to Pemberley.

"Please show him in."

The footman coughed awkwardly. "He needs to speak to you privately, ma'am."

Elizabeth suddenly felt cold. Lady Trentham. The baby. She only hoped there was nothing wrong.

She excused herself from the others and hurried out. Mrs. Marsh was in the hallway. "I have shown him to the library," she said.

"Thank you."

Elizabeth was shaking slightly as she joined his Lordship. She could only think he had brought bad news.

Lord Trentham was standing looking out of the window with his hands behind his back. Elizabeth closed the door.

"Lord Trentham."

His Lordship quickly turned around. "Mrs. Darcy. I was lost in my thoughts and did not hear you. Forgive me for making a call so unexpectedly."

"What is it, sir? Has something happened to Lady Trentham?"

"No… do not be disturbed. My dear Anne is still sick, but the doctor has assured her that it will pass."

Elizabeth sighed with relief. She worried daily about Anne. She knew she was not a strong woman and she could only hope that bearing a child was not going to be too much for her.

"I am glad Lady Trentham is not ill. But sir, I do not want to appear inhospitable, but what has caused you to call at this hour? You do know Mr. Darcy is not here, sir?"

"So I understand, my dear, but it is you I came to see. I have some news that you may find disturbing."

Elizabeth's heart started to thump rather painfully. "What it is, sir. Please tell me. You are frightening me."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Darcy, that was not my intention, I assure you. Do sit down."

Elizabeth sat and waited for his Lordship to continue. She noticed how he paused struggling to find the words to say. It was an unusual state of affairs for the rather cold Lord Trentham.

"I have been in court this morning and I heard from another magistrate about a case that has come up which will be of interest to you."

How strange. Elizabeth could not imagine it. "What case, sir?"

"You do know a Mr. Wickham, do you not?"

"Yes sir," said Elizabeth slowly trying to quell a sudden feeling of foreboding. "He is my younger sister's husband."

"That is what I had been led to believe," said Lord Trentham. His Lordship said no more but turned back to the window.

Elizabeth was puzzled by his behaviour. If he had something to tell her, she wished he would do so. She could not understand his hesitation.

"Lord Trentham, what is this case that involves Mr. Wickham?"

His Lordship turned back towards her, his face wreathed with concern. "Mrs. Darcy. Mr. Wickham has been arrested."

Arrested? Wickham was not an honourable man, but arrested? Surely not.

"Are you certain, sir?"

"Yes. I am afraid there is no doubt. When I heard, I made further enquiries. Mr. Wickham has been arrested on suspicion of murder."

Murder! Elizabeth's legs suddenly started to shake and she was glad she was already seated. "Murder?"

His Lordship nodded. "Please forgive me for being a bearer of such unhappy news."

Elizabeth did not hear him. Wickham involved in a murder? No, it could not be.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lord Trentham told her everything he knew, but details were still scant. "He is accused of murdering a Mr. Donald Fairfax, a solicitor I understand, but I'm afraid I was unable to ascertain anything else about him. I will make some further enquiries, but I thought it best to bring you the news at once."

Elizabeth wrung her hands together. The news was shocking. "I must inform Mr. Darcy," she said.

"I have already sent word to inform him of the news. I also assured him that if I can be of service until he returns then I will be. Mrs. Darcy, you must feel free to call upon me at any time."

"Thank you, sir." She was grateful for Lord Trentham's kindness in Mr. Darcy's absence, but she sorely wished he had not travelled north. Wickham was a scoundrel, but a murderer? She did not believe it. She could not believe it. It was too horrifying. She had to tell Lydia.

Elizabeth got to her feet. "Lord Trentham, I am so grateful you brought this to us."

The normally harsh features were softened with concern. "I will make enquiries and I shall call tomorrow evening if that is convenient," said Lord Trentham.

"Thank you. Indeed, it is."

Elizabeth, summoned a servant to show Lord Trentham out. She did not immediately return to the garden room, but spent some time pacing around the library trying to come to terms with what she had been told.

It seemed once again there was a scandal involving Wickham which could bring irreparable damage not just to Lydia, but all the family. Last time they had been able to cover up the scandal and their places in society had been undamaged, but not this time.

A sudden thought struck Elizabeth. How could Mr. Darcy become a member of Parliament if he was mired in the scandal of a murder, however distant his relationship to the accused. She must consult with Uncle Gardiner at once.

Wickham accused of murder.

Poor, poor Lydia.

Elizabeth did not want to speak of such matters in front of Miss Bingley, so she asked a footman to bring Lydia to her.

"What is it, Lizzy?" asked Lydia as she marched into the room. "I was just discussing my bonnet and where I could get some ribbons to pretty it up."

Elizabeth's voice shook slightly. "Lydia. Do sit down. I have news for you."

"What is it?" asked Lydia. "Oh, please tell me you have heard from Wickham. Have you heard from him, Lizzy? Is he coming here?"

"No, he's not," said Elizabeth, sitting down beside her. "Lydia, I'm afraid I have some rather bad news."

Lydia stared at her expectantly, showing no signs of concern. She did not have the imagination to think of things that might destroy her happiness. "So, what is it? Lordy, don't be so annoying, Lizzy. Whatever it is, just tell me."

"I have had word of Mr. Wickham."

"I thought you said you hadn't heard from him," said Lydia looking puzzled.

"I haven't but I have had word of him from a friend of mine."

Lydia broke into smiles. "Oh Lizzy, is he in London? Do say he is. You have no idea how much I miss him."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Yes he is. But Lydia, I'm sorry, he has been arrested."

Lydia paused for a moment. "Arre…" she closed her mouth and then tried again. "Arrested, Lizzy? Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, it isn't. Lydia," said Elizabeth. "He is currently in prison."

"No… that cannot be right. Lizzy, are you sure? Arrested." Lydia got to her feet and started to pace the room.

"There must be some sort of mistake. Arrested for what?"

Elizabeth hesitated. She wasn't certain whether she should tell Lydia.

"Come and sit down and I will tell you what I know," said Elizabeth quietly.

Lydia shook her head. "No, I want to know. What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Lydia. Mr. Wickham is accused of murder."

Lydia stared at her, a look of horror on her face and then she threw up her arms, emitted a chilling scream and then fell in a dead faint to the floor.

Elizabeth was bent down, trying to attend to her, when Mrs. Marsh and Jane came hurrying into the room.

"Lizzy, what has happened?" asked Jane, bending down beside her and stroking Lydia's pale face.

"Shall I send for Dr. Hayes?" asked Mrs. Marsh.

"Yes do," said Elizabeth grateful for the housekeeper's calm demeanour.

Mrs. Marsh quickly left the room.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Wickham. He's been arrested for murder."

Jane looked horrified. "No Lizzy, it cannot be true. Not Mr. Wickham."

"I'm afraid it is true."

"Oh dear. Mr. Darcy always said he was a scoundrel," said Miss Bingley from the doorway. "You know Jane, I think we should leave. Drama seems to follow your sister."

The sisters looked at each other as they bent over the still unconscious Lydia. Right at that moment they were both wishing that Miss Bingley would take her leave.

By the time Dr. Hayes, the family's London doctor, arrived an hour later Miss Bingley had been summarily dispatched home by Elizabeth, and Lydia had been carried upstairs to one of the guest rooms and was lying on the bed. Leaving the doctor to examine Lydia with Polly in attendance, Elizabeth went to consult Jane who was anxiously hovering outside. "She must stay here, at least for tonight," said Elizabeth, leading Jane into her room where they could speak alone.

"Lizzy, I am concerned about Lydia, but there is more pressing business. If this gets out it will be a scandal."

"Jane, I don't think we can stop that. Not this time."

"But murder…"

Elizabeth caught her sister's hands in hers as Jane looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Jane, we must stay strong. There is nothing we can do. Not immediately. I will send word to Mr. Gardiner and he will tell us how to proceed."

"Perhaps it will not be in the papers," said Jane hopefully. "It is not as if Mr. Wickham is a person of note and sadly I am sure it is not the only murder."

"I agree, Jane. Mr. Wickham is not worthy of particular interest, but as yet we know nothing of the person who is deceased. Lord Trentham is going to find out what he can. Until we find out more, we must not talk about this."

"I will say nothing," said Jane, "but, Miss Bingley…"

Elizabeth grimaced. She could only hope that Miss Bingley would remain discreet, but she knew the older woman disliked her and Lydia even more. She suspected that Caroline Bingley would soon be dropping hints about the murder to anyone she knew. "Let us hope her affection for you will keep her silent," said Elizabeth grimly.

Dr. Hayes pronounced that Lydia was in reasonably good health if a little pale and undernourished. He said she needed rest and some good food. "I shall return tomorrow, Mrs. Darcy. Do not let her get up until I call again."

"Thank you, doctor."

Lydia was propped up in bed, when Elizabeth and Jane returned to the guest room. She was pale, but looking as pretty as ever. She gave Elizabeth a faint smile. "Is it true, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth sat down as Polly closed the door behind her. "Yes, Lydia. I'm afraid it is."

"It must be a mistake," said Lydia. "My darling Wickham would never murder anyone."

Elizabeth was unsure what to say. "Lydia, did you know he was in London?"

"Wickham has a great deal of business which he does not discuss with me," said Lydia, half closing her eyes. "As a married woman, I have duties which keep me very busy. Business is so tiresome."

Elizabeth was not surprised by Lydia's words. Lydia had never been interested in anything that did not directly affect herself. She and Mr. Wickham deserved each other.

"Lizzy – do you think Mr. Wickham will have to appear in court?"

"I should think so," said Elizabeth, though she wasn't entirely sure. "We will have to wait and see what Lord Trentham says."

"Who is Lord Trentham?" asked Lydia.

"He is a friend of mine who came to tell me about Mr. Wickham. He's a magistrate and understands such things."

Lydia nodded. "I must go to the court."

"Lydia, we don't know if he will appear in court yet and if he does, I'm not sure that it will be suitable for you to attend," said Jane.

Lydia's eyes snapped open. "Naturally I will be there," she said crossly. "Who else would be there to support my dear Wickham. I am his wife and I will be there."

"Perhaps when we have more news, we can talk about it again," said Jane who was ever the peacemaker.

Lydia ignored her. "Well I have been thinking about it, Lizzy. I will need a new dress and a new bonnet. I wonder whether you could give me some money. I don't think I have quite enough for such an expense."

Elizabeth could not follow her sister's thoughts. "Why would you need new clothing, Lydia?"

Lydia pulled herself more upright, suddenly looking a little brighter. "Oh Lizzy - think about it. I must not disgrace Wickham in any way. Think of all those people watching him in court. I must look my best. I can see it, Lizzy. Everyone will be talking about it."

Elizabeth looked at Lydia despairingly. Really it was difficult to think that they had all been educated in the same household. Unfortunately, Lydia was too similar in nature to Mrs. Bennet. The two of them had always been of the same mind with their main priority in life to enjoy themselves. Elizabeth loved her father but she could see his lack of interest in his younger daughters had left them poorly equipped to manage any difficulties in life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elizabeth said little more to Jane about the scandal. She knew that her sister had a tendency to worry about things and there was little they could do until they had more information. Leaving Lydia with Polly for company they settled in the drawing room and spent some time talking about Fearnley Park and Jane's hopes that Mr. Bingley would complete the purchase.

"I don't really want to move again, Lizzy, but Mr. Bingley has assured me this will be the last time. And to be near you will be wonderful."

"It is what we've wanted," agreed Elizabeth, "but I never thought it would happen."

"Nor I," said Jane. "You must be our first guest, Lizzy."

"Nothing will keep me away," promised Elizabeth and the sisters continued to discuss the house and changes Jane hoped to make until Jane called for her carriage and went home.

Before she left Jane turned to Elizabeth an unhappy shadow in her eyes. "This will touch all of us, won't it, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth nodded. She could not lie. "We can only hope that it is resolved quickly. I have no fondness for Mr. Wickham, but I cannot believe him guilty of murder."

"He is a troubled man," said Jane thoughtfully, "but capable of murder? No, I will never believe it."

Elizabeth didn't believe it either and she tried to put all thoughts of the murder out of her head, but after seeing Lydia settled for the night, she found that once she'd retired sleep evaded her and she spent most of the night pacing the floor of her room. She worried about Mr. Darcy and how the scandal of Wickham could destroy any hopes he harboured for a political future. She worried about the family at Longbourn, Lydia, Jane and Mr. Bingley, and her own standing in society. Round and round it went in her mind until the early hours when she was exhausted with worry and finally fell into bed in an uneasy sleep.

Lydia was still in bed as the doctor had instructed when Elizabeth went to her room later that morning. Lydia was sat up in bed, looking quite bright and declared that she had slept very well.

"Is there any news?" she asked Elizabeth.

"Not yet. These things take time."

Lydia pouted. "Oh Lizzy, that is disappointing. Perhaps there will be something in the papers today."

"We must all wish there isn't."

"But why, Lizzy? Wickham is a man of some standing. Of course it will be reported in the newspaper. And so it should be."

Elizabeth tried not to sound impatient. "Lydia. This disgrace not only affects you, it is a disgrace on all of us."

"But how can it be? Wickham has done nothing wrong. He would not murder anyone."

Lydia's loyalty was touching, but Elizabeth could see as Lydia could not, how it was going to affect them all.

She didn't tell Lydia she had received a note from their Uncle Gardiner saying he had consulted with Lord Trentham and the two of them would be calling later that day. It was a relief to know that both men were doing what they could to help them.

The gentlemen arrived together. Lydia was safely in her room with Polly for company. Elizabeth had no doubt that Lydia would fill the young maid's ears with all sorts of nonsense, but she was not worried. Polly was a sensible girl and had promised to read to the increasingly restless Lydia until Dr. Hayes called again.

The men were ushered into the morning room. Elizabeth was eager to hear what they had to say.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Darcy. Do I find you well today?" asked Lord Trentham.

"Very, sir and you?" asked Elizabeth politely.

"A touch of gout has been troubling me, but yes I am well. And Anne is too. You know she has recently been plagued by sickness."

"Yes sir," said Elizabeth with as much patience as she could manage. "I am glad that she has Mrs. Thomas to take care of her."

"Yes, she is a good woman…"

Mr. Gardiner seemed to sense her anguish. "Lord Trentham, I think my niece is anxious to hear your news."

Elizabeth flashed him a smile of gratitude. "Lord Trentham. Please do not think me impolite, but I am anxious."

"That is natural, Mrs. Darcy. I'm afraid that I have nothing to report that will being you solace. Mr. Wickham has been accused of murdering Mr. Donald Fairfax on the evening of the eighteenth of this month. I have ascertained that he is a solicitor."

Mr. Gardiner looked at Elizabeth. "Have you heard of this man, Elizabeth?"

"No. I heard his name for the first time yesterday."

She looked towards Lord Trentham who was looking pained at being interrupted. He coughed and continued. "Mr. Donald Fairfax is a solicitor and I believe he does a great deal of work for Lord Wilmington."

Elizabeth felt her heart drop. Just a few days ago she had never heard of the Wilmingtons and yet now they seemed to be part of her life. It made her feel very uneasy.

"I believe Mr. Wickham went to the solicitor and stabbed him many times."

Elizabeth winced. She did not want to hear any of the details

"But Lord Trentham…"

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy?"

Elizabeth hesitated. She wasn't sure that she should say anything. "My sisters and I do not think Mr. Wickham would have been involved in a murder."

"Well that will be for the courts to decide," said Lord Trentham. "He is due in court on Friday."

"Uncle, what are we to do? Do you think Lydia and I should attend court?"

"Indeed not," said both gentlemen together.

"Elizabeth, you need to stay as far away as possible from this scandal," said Uncle Gardiner.

"I don't see how we can. Everyone will be talking about it."

"I'm afraid they will," said Lord Trentham. "With the connection to Lord Wilmington, it will be a case of interest."

Elizabeth felt quite ill. "I wish there was something we could do."

"I shall attend court," said Mr. Gardiner, "and see what I can learn. I will come and visit later in the day."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, who was thinking how disappointed Lydia would be when she found out they were not attending.

"I too will make discreet enquiries," said Lord Trentham. "And I will bring you news as soon as I have any. I did send word to Mr. Darcy."

"I am grateful for your help, sir," said Elizabeth. She had always found Lord Trentham rather cold and wondered why Anne had fallen in love with him, but his dispassionate matter was very welcome in such circumstances.

Lord Trentham stayed a little longer and then departed, leaving Mr. Gardiner alone with Elizabeth.

"This is a poor business, Elizabeth. How is Lydia?"

Elizabeth did not want to speak badly of her sister, nor did she want to lie. "We had to call a doctor when she first heard the news, but she is recovering. Her greatest concern is what she might wear in court."

"As I said, Elizabeth, there is no need for you to attend."

"I understand that, but I…"

Mr. Gardiner looked kindly upon her. "What is it, Elizabeth? I have a sense you are hiding something."

Elizabeth's cheeks were tinged with red. Her uncle knew her so well. "I have seen Wickham. I saw him the other night."

Mr. Gardiner was shocked. "Where?"

"At the theatre. We met with Lord and Lady Trentham. I saw him in seats near the stage."

"Did you speak to him?"

"No, but he was not alone. He was with another woman."

"Do you know who it was?"

"I did not know at the time, but I have since met her. Wickham was with Lord Wilmington's wife."

Mr. Gardiner shook his head. "This does not bode well at all. And the deceased man is Lord Wilmington's solicitor. At the very least, Elizabeth, this is going to be suspicious. Poor Lydia. Her own foolish behaviour has led her to be tied to a man such as Mr. Wickham. I had hoped that once settled in a northern regiment he would become a more stable husband."

"He has left the regiment, Uncle."

"Left or thrown out, I wonder?" Mr. Gardiner rose to his feet. "I must away, Elizabeth. I have much to do. I will write to your father and inform him of what is going on."

Elizabeth was rather glad it was her uncle who was writing and not herself. She could only imagine the scenes at Longbourn when they heard the news.

Elizabeth would like to have dispatched Lydia back to stay with Jane, but she received word that Mrs. Bingley had taken to her bed with a bad headache. Elizabeth was worried for her sister, but she wished it was not so. She had forgotten just how trying Lydia could be and it was difficult to keep Lydia occupied and to stop her from talking all the time.

Lydia was furious when she found out that she could not attend court, even though Elizabeth had promised to treat her to a new bonnet.

"But Elizabeth, why can I not attend?" asked Lydia plaintively.

"It is not suitable…"

"But what about poor Wickham?"

"Mr. Gardiner will be there."

Lydia gave a disgusted snort. "Uncle? Why would he be there? I have never forgiven him for that mean little wedding he gave us."

"Lydia, you were very fortunate." Elizabeth thought how exasperating Lydia could be.

"No, I was not," said Lydia rudely. "Elizabeth, you know he stopped anyone from the regiment from coming. I would have liked to have seen them in their red coats all lined up for us."

Elizabeth who had heard the tale before quickly moved on. "Lydia. Lord Trentham and Uncle Gardiner thought it for the best."

"And who is Lord Trentham to say what he thinks?"

"He is a good friend," said Elizabeth, trying not to lose her temper with her sister. "He is a magistrate and he knows about these things. We must listen to him."

"Well I think you're being very mean," said Lydia, pouting. "I think I would have been the most beautiful lady there."

"Yes, yes… but it is not to happen. Lydia, you must think about Mr. Wickham's situation."

"I do think about him," she said. "That is why I must be there."

"We will not argue about it," said Elizabeth firmly.

"Well I shall look forward to reading about it in the papers. It is sure to be there, after all dear Wickham has always been very highly thought of."

Elizabeth sighed. Sometimes there was nothing she could say to her sister.

"So, what did you think of the house?" asked Charles Bingley, not for the first time that day as they rode around the Pemberley estate.

"It has a pleasing aspect," said Mr. Darcy slowly.

"A pleasing aspect," scoffed Bingley. "Oh Darcy, do you never sound enthusiastic about anything?"

Mr. Darcy looked pained. "What is wrong with 'pleasing aspect'?"

"Because it sounds so extremely dull. And Fearnley Park is not dull."

Darcy agreed that it wasn't but he could not share Mr. Bingley's enthusiasm for the place. He had seen several parts of the house that needed some work on them, and he wondered if Charles had the funds for some renovation. He had found parts of the house rather gloomy though he did not want to say so. Perhaps he was being unreasonable. Few houses could live up to his beloved Pemberley.

"It is a great deal larger than Netherfield or Bagshot Park. I do believe Mrs. Bingley and I will be very happy there with the children."

"And if that is the case you should buy it," said Darcy as they arrived back at the stables. He dismounted and the groom took the horse from him. "It is reasonably priced and the deeds all seem in order."

Charles Bingley smiled with relief. "Then I shall buy it at once. Darcy, it will be good to be settled."

Darcy was glad to see his old friend so content. And like Elizabeth, he thought how pleasant it would be to live closer to the Bingleys.

"Let us go back to the house and toast your new home," he suggested.

"Good idea," said Bingley.

As they walked back into Pemberley, Mrs. Reynolds came hurrying towards them.

"Oh sir… you're back."

Darcy noticed immediately that she was not herself.

"What is it, Mrs. Reynolds? You seem distressed?"

"Oh sir… You have some letters…"

Darcy took them from her.

"You too, sir," she said handing one to Mr. Bingley. "The boy who brought them said there had been some delay."

Darcy glanced at them. He recognised the writing. There was nothing to cause concern, but Mrs. Reynolds was still hovering.

"Is there something else, Mrs. Reynolds?"

Mr. Bingley looked from one to the other. "Darcy, my letter is from Mrs. Bingley. I will see you later."

Darcy nodded and his friend disappeared, taking the stairs two at a time. Mr. Darcy turned to Mrs. Reynolds. "What is it?"

"Sir… I have left something for you in the library. I thought you would want to see it."

Mr. Darcy was even more puzzled. It was not like Mrs. Reynolds to be so secretive.

He followed her along to the library.

"It's on the desk," she said pointing to a paper.

"Thank you."

Mrs. Reynolds left him alone and Darcy put down his letters and picked up the paper.

The headline on the front page caught his eye immediately. _Past resident of Pemberley in court over murder._

Darcy felt suddenly cold. He carried on reading.

 _George Wickham was arrested yesterday for the murder of Mr. Donald Fairfax, solicitor to Lord Wilmington._

George Wickham a murderer? The man was a dishonest scoundrel, but he would never have thought of him as a murderer. When Lydia Bennet had eloped with Wickham it had been him who had initiated a marriage between them to help Elizabeth and save the reputation of the Bennet family, but his dislike of Wickham had never wavered. He was ever thankful that he had saved Georgiana from the clutches of the man. He knew the strength of the man's charm. Even now he knew although Georgiana never spoke of him she still harboured feelings for the feckless Wickham. He was sorry that a man had died, but when his sister heard of what had happened he hoped she would think no more of Wickham and look to her future. He was rather annoyed to see the link to Pemberley, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He read the rest of the article, but it was very short and there was not more useful information, so he turned his attention to the letters.

The first was from Lord Trentham which only confirmed that Wickham had been arrested and that he was trying to find out further information.

The second letter was from Mr. Gardiner, explaining he had seen Elizabeth, which he was glad of. He wanted to know if he could be of assistance in any way.

Darcy smiled. Mr. Gardiner was a good man.

Darcy looked up as the door suddenly opened. It was Charles Bingley.

"Have you heard the news?"

"You mean the murder? Yes." He waved the newspaper at Bingley. "How did you know?"

"My letter from Mrs. Bingley."

Darcy suddenly realised how strange it was that he had not heard from Elizabeth.

"What are you going to do?" asked Bingley, looking at the newspaper. "This could be very difficult."

"I am going to do nothing," said Mr. Darcy firmly. "This is nothing to do with us."

Bingley's face was wreathed with concern. "Darcy, this is not like you. How can you dismiss it so lightly? We will not be able to avoid the scandal. His relationship to us."

"There is no relationship," said Darcy crossly.

"Darcy, you cannot avoid it," said Bingley. "He is our brother-in-law."

Darcy inwardly shuddered. "It is nothing to do with us," he said. "We will discuss it no more."

Bingley opened his mouth to say more, but then shut it again. He knew of old there were times when Darcy could be very intransigent. He did not understand his stance at all. Innocent or not, a murder involving Mr. Wickham would touch them all.

The next evening Elizabeth received an express from Pemberley. "Come home at once. Carriage will arrive Friday." Elizabeth was a little shocked. What an earth did it mean? Did he not realise that there was scandal engulfing the Wickhams and the Darcys? Lydia needed her. She could not just abandon her. She did not like to go against Mr. Darcy's wishes, but she could not return to Pemberley. She was staying in London.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Elizabeth awoke Friday morning, feeling very sick. She wanted nothing to eat and even a sweetened tea made her feel quite ill.

"Perhaps you should stay in bed, ma'am. Would you like me to call a doctor?" asked Polly as she fussed around her, plumping up the pillows and straightening the bed cover.

"No, it is nothing, Polly. Perhaps you could tell Mrs. Wickham that I am unwell."

"Yes ma'am…"

Elizabeth lay back against the pillows. She really did feel unwell. It would be pleasant to be spared Lydia's incessant chatter over breakfast. She felt concerned over what would happen in court today and would be glad when she heard from Mr. Gardiner.

She had sent an express to Mr. Darcy to tell him that she was not returning to Pemberley. She knew he would not be pleased, but there was little she could do about it.

She was about to close her eyes when Polly came back into the room. She was looking worried.

"Ma'am. Mrs. Wickham has gone."

Elizabeth immediately sat up, wincing at her sore head. "Gone where?"

"I don't know, ma'am. Thomas said she left the house over an hour ago."

Elizabeth knew exactly where Lydia had gone. She started to get out of bed. She must get dressed immediately.

"Polly, ask Thomas to bring the carriage around. I'm going out."

"Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth had never been to a court before. The Old Bailey was enormous and she immediately felt uneasy. She had to find Lydia. She was certain she was here. The moment Polly had told her Lydia was gone she knew where she'd find her. The Old Bailey. It was the only court in London dealing with important cases like murder. Elizabeth had tried to shield Lydia from finding any facts of the case, even hiding the newspaper from her sister's eager eyes, but it seemed her ploy had failed and Lydia had taken matters into her own hands and made her way to the court. She was shocked to think Lydia had travelled alone, but she realised that since her marriage Lydia had constantly been moving around and having to manage on her own wits. She only hoped she was safe. There were a lot of people heading into the Old Bailey.

"Shall I accompany you, ma'am?" asked James as he helped her out of the carriage.

"No… thank you. Please wait here. I should not be long."

Elizabeth knew that the servants would be well aware by now of the scandal which surrounded her family, but she did not want them picking over the details. She hoped to find Lydia and take her back to Vernon Place.

She walked up the steps. There was a man who held open the door and she stepped inside. It was an imposing building. Long wide corridors. There were a lot of people moving around. She wondered for a moment where to go. She stopped a man, dressed all in black, gold buckles on his feet. He looked as if he might be a court official.

"Excuse me sir… I am looking for the room where Mr. George Wickham is appearing."

"The court is down there, ma'am," he said pointing to the left, where she could see an open door. "Be quiet as you go in."

Elizabeth pulled her cape around her and followed his direction. As she slipped through the door she was shocked by what she saw. There were people everywhere, talking and shouting. She scanned the room, but it was almost impossible to see anyone.

"Madam, will you please take a seat."

Elizabeth moved past the court official and walked slowly down the central aisle, scanning the crowds. Something caught her eye. Lydia.

"Excuse me." She pushed past a couple of men and moved along the row.

Lydia suddenly turned and saw her. "Lizzy," she squealed.

Elizabeth was mortified. It was typical of Lydia to draw attention to herself.

She took a seat beside her errant sister. "Lydia, you had no right to be here," she hissed. "You must come with me now."

"Leave? No, Lizzy, I cannot leave without seeing my dear Wickham."

Elizabeth looked around despairingly. She could not drag her sister out of the court.

"Lydia. Come with me. We must go."

Lydia shook her head. "I cannot, Lizzy."

Elizabeth was wondering what to do, when she saw a figure coming towards them. She nearly cried with relief. It was Mr. Gardiner. He gestured wildly and Elizabeth grabbed Lydia's arm. "Our uncle is here. He wants a word."

"Uncle Gardiner. Are you here to see my dear Wickham?" screeched Lydia. "How kind."

There was so much noise that no one took much notice of them. As soon as they were back in the aisle, Elizabeth held onto her uncle's arm and kept a firm hand on Lydia as he led them out. The court grew noisier as a prisoner was suddenly led into the dock and then fell silent as the judge took his place. Elizabeth looked back. It was not Wickham.

"Elizabeth, what made you come here?" asked Mr. Gardiner as they stood outside. "I thought we agreed you would not be present."

Before Elizabeth had a chance to reply, Lydia stepped in. "But Uncle, I must see Wickham."

"You must go home," said Mr. Gardiner firmly.

"But what will happen to dear Wickham. He will be disappointed if he doesn't see me. I must stay."

Mr. Gardiner sighed impatiently. "Elizabeth, you must take her home now!"

"No, Uncle…" Lydia, started to back towards the court. "I must see my Wickham. Wickham!" Lydia was becoming hysterical.

Elizabeth was mortified. Fortunately, she was stopped by two officials. Lydia burst into hysterical tears.

Elizabeth was quickly by her side. "Lydia, we do not even know when his case is to be heard."

"But how can I bear it?"

"You must do," said Elizabeth firmly. Really it was difficult to stay patient when dealing with Lydia. She looked desperately at her uncle.

"Wait here," said Mr. Gardiner. "I will see what I can discover."

Mr. Gardiner disappeared among the melee and Elizabeth tried to comfort Lydia who was continuing to draw attention to herself with her hysterical sobs.

"I must see him, Lizzy," sobbed Lydia.

"Lydia, calm yourself," said Elizabeth firmly. "Uncle Gardiner will bring us news."

They sat on a bench and waited. Elizabeth hoped her uncle would not be long. As soon as he was back she would take Lydia home with her. Her head was worse than ever and she still felt sick. She only hoped Jane would quickly recover from her headache. She did not want to be responsible for Lydia's care.

Uncle Gardiner soon returned. "He's not here."

"Not here?" asked Elizabeth. "But why?"

"His case is not today. I don't know whether it has been postponed or we were mistaken about it being today. I will escort you home."

Elizabeth hoped Lydia was not going to cry again, but her sister was wiping away her tears and patting her pretty curls.

"Oh dear," said Lydia. "I was hoping very much to see Wickham in the dock. I wanted to show him my new bonnet, Lizzy. I'm sure he'd say how pretty I was."

Elizabeth exchanged a look with Mr. Gardiner. There was little one could say about Lydia's silliness.

Elizabeth assured Mr. Gardiner that they were not in need of his assistance to return to Vernon Place and he reluctantly sent them home alone. Elizabeth tried to scold Lydia about her behaviour, but Lydia was in no mood to listen to her strictures.

"I wanted to see him, Lizzy, and he is my husband."

"But you should not have gone to the court. Mr. Gardiner and Lord Trentham will keep us informed of what is happening."

Lydia gave a disdainful sniff. "Our uncle does not even like Mr. Wickham. Do not deny it, Lizzy. I know it is so."

Elizabeth did not want to indulge in an argument with Lydia, but Mr. Gardiner had told her it was imperative for her to impress on Lydia that her impulsive behaviour could have a detrimental effect on them all. She knew her uncle was right, but trying to make her sister see sense was not an easy task. "Uncle Gardiner is not a man who rushes to judgement and he has only met Mr. Wickham on two occasions. He only wants what is best for you. Now promise me, Lydia, you will not go rushing off to the court again."

Lydia's pretty face was sulky. "Well if you insist, Lizzy, but I do think you are very mean. I am a married woman with more experience than you. I should be able to be with my husband."

Elizabeth sighed. She really didn't think she had the strength to talk to Lydia any longer.

"Do you think there will be something in the papers?" asked Lydia excitedly.

"I don't see why there should be. Mr. Wickham was not even in court."

"Oh, how disappointing," said Lydia, almost stamping her foot. "I thought they might write about me, Lizzy." Lydia's face took on a silly expression. "Mrs. Lydia Wickham, beautiful wife of Mr. George Wickham lately of London, standing out with her beautiful blue bonnet."

Elizabeth threw her arms up in despair. "I must have a word with Mrs. Marsh," she said. Lydia nodded, she was too busy dreaming about bonnets. Elizabeth shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Her nerves were sorely tried, spending any time in her sister's company. Lydia was quite incapable of understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Mr. Darcy was furious. He paced up and down the library at Pemberley.

"Darcy, do calm down."

"Calm down, Bingley?" Darcy looked at his friend in shock. "Did you read this?" Darcy waved a piece of newspaper at him. Lord Trentham had sent it from London.

"Yes… it is very troubling."

Mr. Darcy glared at his friend in disgust. "It is a disaster, Bingley. I hoped this murder would be of little interest and it would not affect us. This salacious article has made all sorts of wild accusations about the scoundrel in the same breath as our wives."

"I did warn you that it would be of interest," said Bingley "But this is only a small article. We can only hope that no one of any importance will read it, Darcy."

"Lord Trentham has seen it, and if he has we can only assume others have. I can see I was naïve, Bingley. This is going to hurt us."

"Are you worried Lord Campbell will withdraw his offer of the seat?"

"...No…. Yes… but Bingley, this is of no importance." Darcy gazed out across the grounds of Pemberley. This scandal could touch them and damage his reputation and any work he hoped to do in the future, but his greatest concern was not for himself.

"Then what is it… Darcy?" asked Charles tentatively.

"Our wives, Bingley, our families. Elizabeth has only just…. She is only just recovering from the loss of our child. Do you think she can remain untouched by this? I worry for her health."

"I understand, my friend. But Mrs. Darcy is strong. She will deal with this."

"Elizabeth is not my only concern. There is also Georgiana."

Charles joined his friend by the window.

"And what does Georgiana have to do with this matter?"

Darcy shook his head. He had only told Bingley that Wickham was not a man to be trusted. He had never shared with him Wickham's efforts to elope with Georgiana. He had always wanted to protect his sister's reputation.

"Bingley, I cannot tell you, only that this business could hurt Georgiana if she gets wind of it."

"So what will you do?" asked Charles, who was not the type of man to press for more information than he was given.

"I am expecting Colonel Fitzwilliam to pay us a visit today. He and his wife have talked for some time about going off on a tour. I am going to ask him if he would be so good as to take Georgiana with them. "

"But this matter could be drawn out for some time," said Bingley reasonable. "How long will they be away?"

"A couple of months, I hope. I'm afraid I was not paying sufficient attention when Fitzwilliam first mentioned it."

"But have they any definite plans? If you want them to take Georgiana, I'm sure there will be many arrangements to be made."

"Yes I know, but I will do everything in my power to assist him and make it as soon as possible."

Charles said no more. Darcy knew his friend thought he was being unfair to Colonel Fitzwilliam, but he would see his cousin was adequately compensated for the trouble of looking after Georgiana and he would furnish all their expenses. He was certain his cousin would agree not only because as the second son, his money was not plentiful, but he was also very fond of Georgiana. As her joint guardian, he would not want to see any harm come to her.

"And what of Mrs. Darcy?" said Charles.

"Mrs. Darcy is spending a few more days in London and then I will return and bring her home." He did not want to admit to his friend that he had received word from Elizabeth that she had refused to return to Pemberley. Part of why he loved Elizabeth so much was her spirit and her insistence on not always agreeing with him just because he was her husband, but for her to disobey him in this fashion was too much. He did not want her in London. If it was possible he would send her away along with Georgiana, but he knew Elizabeth would refuse to go.

"Well, I shall tie up all matters pertaining to the house," said Bingley cheerfully, "and then I too will travel to London to be with my dearest Jane."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

By Sunday, Jane Bingley was feeling a lot better and Elizabeth was relieved to send Lydia back to stay with her. She did not feel that well herself and was glad to be without Lydia's silliness. Even if Jane could not keep her younger sister in check, she was certain Caroline Bingley would. Freedom from her duties of caring for Lydia gave her the opportunity to go and visit Lady Trentham who was still struggling with sickness. Anne was delighted to see her and admitted she was finding it trying to spend so much time in bed. Lord Trentham was at home, and he told her that Wickham would be making his first appearance in court on Tuesday. "I understand the court had too many cases on Friday," he told her.

"And will it all be over on Sunday?" asked Elizabeth, who had learnt that some cases were dealt with very quickly.

"No, this is an initial court appearance. However, I suspect it will not be long before the case is heard."

"And if he is convicted, sir?"

"He will hang," said Lord Trentham bluntly. "And so he should. Murder is a wicked act."

"But if he is innocent?" However hard she tried, Elizabeth could not believe Wickham was a murderer.

"And if he is, then it will be proven so."

Elizabeth said no more, though she didn't have quite the faith in the courts that Lord Trentham had. She had heard tales of people being hung for crimes they did not commit. It caused her great concern.

On Tuesday evening Elizabeth asked Mrs. Marsh to purchase as many papers as she could. Her housekeeper looked scandalised at the expense. "Ma'am, they are seven shillings a piece."

"I know that, Mrs. Marsh, but I need as many as you can find." Elizabeth knew the older woman did not approve of such extravagance, but she could not worry about that. Something about Wickham and his case kept worrying her, and she could not think what it was. She needed to see if there was anything in the paper that would help to jog her memory.

The newspapers were bought for her and Elizabeth took them into the dining room where she spread them out on the table. She only had one thing in mind – to see if there was any news of Wickham.

In the first newspaper, there was an article about Lord Wilmington and the murder of his solicitor, but there was nothing about the case. The writer was more interested in Lady Wilmington whose recent marriage had been a glamorous affair, but not as glamorous as the lady herself who was a former opera singer and well thought of.

Elizabeth quickly skimmed over the article. She was trying very hard not to think about Selina Grey. The woman was alluring, and Elizabeth found her unsettling. She found it difficult to accept that Mr. Darcy had once been in love with such a woman.

Elizabeth moved on to another newspaper. A prison riot, an argument in Parliament, a wall collapsing and killing ten workers. Nothing about Wickham. She was beginning to feel guilty about the expense when she turned to one newspaper which had some news on the front page. It spoke of the death of Mr. Donald Fairfax, and how he had been found by his clerk on the evening of the eighteenth slumped over his desk. There was a little more information about him being Lord Wilmington's solicitor and Lord Wilmington's recent trouble in Derbyshire with workers on his land. Elizabeth read through the details carefully. She was relieved there was nothing written about Wickham that so far connected them to the Darcys, Bingley or Bennets, but she suspected it would not remain the same. She still worried what impact it could have on Mr. Darcy's ambitions, if a connection was made. There were plenty of members of Parliament who were mired in scandal but Mr. Darcy was such an upright man he would be mortified if such a fate befell him. Elizabeth looked at the article again and something caught her eyes. She put the paper down. How could she have missed it? She should have realised it before. She was certain Mr. Wickham was innocent. It was there right in front of her eyes. Her heart was racing. She wondered what to do. She must speak to Lord Trentham at once.

"Lizzy. What are you doing here?"

"Am I not welcome to visit my sister?" asked Elizabeth Darcy as Mrs. Bingley welcomed her into her London home.

"You are always welcome, you know that. Your visit is unexpected. Come, I shall ring for some tea."

Elizabeth looked around to see if anyone could overhear her. "No, Jane, do not. I need to talk to you immediately… Miss Bingley, Lydia?"

"Aunt Gardiner invited Lydia to spend the day with them and I encouraged her to accept," said Jane.

"And Miss Bingley?"

"Gone to see Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. We are alone."

Elizabeth was relieved. "I need your help," she said.

Jane led her into the small morning room where she had been busy with some embroidery. They both sat down.

"What is troubling you, Lizzy?"

"I need you to come and visit Lord Trentham with me," explained Elizabeth.

Jane was rightly puzzled. "But Lizzy? Lord Trentham is a friend of yours, is he not?"

"He is Anne's husband and as such he is a friend, but I never feel I know him that well. I have a request to make which I think he will not be happy with. If we both make the request he may agree."

"But what is it?"

Elizabeth blushed. "I need to visit Mr. Wickham in prison."

Jane could not hide her shock. "Lizzy. That is something you cannot do. It is not right."

"Yes, it is, Jane. Prisoners do receive visitors, I know. Lord Trentham is a magistrate, I'm sure that he can arrange it."

"But Lizzy, why would you do such a thing?"

"Because Mr. Wickham is innocent," said Elizabeth firmly.

"But what has changed, Lizzy? Neither of us have thought Mr. Wickham was guilty, but we must wait for the court process to acquit him."

Elizabeth loved Jane, but she was also so trusting, sometimes to her own detriment. "Jane… we cannot just leave it to the courts. I cannot. Mr. Wickham is innocent. I know it, but I must speak to him."

Jane shook her head. She caught Elizabeth's hand in hers. "Lizzy, I implore you, do not interfere."

Elizabeth stared at her sister. "Why not? Do you think we should let an innocent man hang?"

"No…. but…"

"Jane, this is Lydia's husband."

"A man you do not think highly of, Lizzy."

"No I do not… but my feelings are not important." Elizabeth could not understand Jane's reticence.

"If you have proof of his innocence then surely there is someone you can talk to. There is no need to see him."

"There is, Jane… I promise you… Jane, trust me… I would not say so if it was not true."

"Have you told Lydia?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, nor will I."

"Lizzy. I do not like it. I am sure Mr. Bingley would not approve, nor Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth was sure her sister was right, but she had to follow her heart. "Jane, I have to do this."

"Then I will accompany you to see Lord Trentham, but if he refuses your request as I am sure he will, then you must forget this matter."

"I will do," promised Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had always been more impatient than her sister, always tempted to act immediately. She wanted to go and see Lord Trentham immediately, but Jane refused citing a previous engagement and it was the following morning before they saw him.

"Lizzy, I still do not think this is a good idea," said Jane as they alighted the carriage outside the gloomy house. "Lord Trentham may well be shocked at your request."

"Perhaps he will be, Jane, but do not worry. Lord Trentham is a magistrate, he will have heard many more shocking things in life than my request."

Jane did not look happy, but she kept silent as she had done so many times before.

Lord Trentham did not keep them waiting long and they were soon ushered into his library. There were books and papers everywhere in contrast to the rest of the house where nothing was out of place.

He removed some papers off a chair and placed them carefully on another pile on the floor near his desk.

"It is kind for you to see us, Lord Trentham," said Elizabeth, "This is my sister, Mrs. Charles Bingley."

"I am delighted to meet you, Mrs. Bingley," said Lord Trentham.

"Thank you, sir. I know Elizabeth considers you and your wife important friends."

"And the feeling is reciprocated, Mrs. Bingley." He pointed to two chairs and waited for them to be seated before he sat down behind his desk.

"Now Mrs. Darcy, as pleasant as it is to see you both, I believe you called for a reason. Your note was a little vague, though I understood it was a matter of some urgency."

"It is…" said Elizabeth, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Lord Trentham, I do not want to waste your time, but this is not an easy matter to discuss and I would not want to shock or offend you."

Lord Trentham gave her an encouraging smile. "Mrs. Darcy, I am sure you will do neither, now please tell me what it is."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Sir, I need to go and see Mr. Wickham."

Lord Trentham's eyes narrowed. "Now that indeed I did not expect. Why would you want to do that, madam?"

"Sir, I cannot say, but it is imperative that I see him. It is a matter of justice," said Elizabeth stoutly.

"And why have you come to me?"

"I have heard Anne mention before that you have visited prisons."

"My work has taken me there and I sit on a prison committee," said Lord Trentham cautiously, "but they are not places where I would want to take a lady such as yourself."

Jane suddenly spoke up. "Lord Trentham, my sister believes that Mr. Wickham is innocent, as I do too. She would never come to you with a trivial request."

Elizabeth flashed her sister a grateful smile.

"And do you have proof of Mr. Wickham's innocence?" asked Lord Trentham.

Elizabeth was wary of making any spurious claims. "I cannot claim to have proof, but sir… I need to talk to him. For the sake of my sister."

Lord Trentham looked thoughtful. "I am still unsure whether you action is wise."

"But sir, Mr. Wickham's case may come up in court any day and then it will be too late." Elizabeth looked at his Lordship appealingly.

His Lordship got up and paced around. For a moment he had his back to both women.

"Lord Trentham…"

Jane put her finger to her lip and shook her head slightly.

Elizabeth closed her mouth and patiently waited for Lord Trentham to speak.

At last he turned back towards them.

"You believe it is absolutely necessary that you speak to him."

"Yes sir," said Elizabeth feeling suddenly a little more hopeful.

"And what would Mr. Darcy think? I cannot think he would be happy for you to visit a prison."

"No, he wouldn't be, sir," said Elizabeth, looking Lord Trentham directly in the eye, "But he would expect me to do what is right, however unpleasant."

Lord Trentham nodded. "Then we will go tomorrow. I will call for you at eleven o'clock, if that is not too early."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, sir. I will be ready"

"Will you tell Mr. Darcy about your visit?" asked Jane as they travelled to Jane's home.

"Mr. Darcy has a lot of matters to occupy his mind at this time. I have no wish to burden him further," said Elizabeth cautiously

"Lizzy, I cannot imagine that he will be happy. You know how he feels about Wickham."

Elizabeth stared out of the carriage, but said nothing. Her sister had no idea about the depth of his dislike for Wickham and that was perhaps for the best.

Mr. Gardiner was as worried as Jane when he called to see his niece and learned of her proposed visit. "Elizabeth, I cannot think why you would take such an action. It is not wise."

"Uncle, I know you are concerned," said Elizabeth, "but I must do this."

"No, Elizabeth, there is no imperative for you to take such action. You must leave it to the courts to do their work. If he is an innocent man, then he will be found innocent."

Elizabeth was impatient. "Oh Uncle. You know that is not true. I have to try and save him."

"No, Elizabeth, you do not. That is the work of his solicitor."

"But Wickham will not have one. He has no money."

"None that you are aware of perhaps. But I have learned that he has a solicitor working for him."

Elizabeth was puzzled. Wickham had told her himself that his finances were in a perilous state. In a matter of days he could not have suddenly come into the amount of money needed to pay any legal debts. "I must see him, Uncle."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Darcy, have you heard the latest?"

Darcy looked quickly around the room to see who had spoken. There were a dozen men seated around a table, papers spread everywhere. He noted that no one looked very happy.

"I must apologise for my lateness," he said looking towards the head of the table where Melton Oldbury, a local landowner was peering at him over the top of his scissor-glasses.

"Do not worry about that," said Mr. Oldbury quickly. "We're grateful that you've come. Take a seat."

Darcy sat down on the one free chair, halfway down at the table between Thomas Knowles, who unlike most of the others was not a landowner, but a local solicitor, and Leicester Cranthorn who owned a large amount of land in the neighbouring county. A male servant placed a glass of ale at his side. Darcy nodded in appreciation. It was a warm day and although the ride to the Lambton Arms was not a long one, he was grateful for the drink to quench his thirst.

"As I was saying," said Oldbury when Mr. Darcy was seated. "I was wondering whether you had heard the latest news about Lord Wilmington."

"I know there was some discontent about him removing some of his workers off his land," said Mr. Darcy cautiously.

"The situation has escalated. Yesterday I heard he has withdrawn the rights of tenants in Little Heaton."

Darcy was shocked. "But where will they go?"

"There is nowhere for them to go," said Lord Parker, who had inherited his estate though his cousin. "I have heard a lot of those houses were in poor repair. Wilmington is not a good landlord, but they did provide a home for those families."

"But why has he done it?"

"No one knows," said Melton Oldbury, "but there are rumours he is involved with something that will provide him with more money."

Darcy wondered what it was, but no one seemed to be prepared to say. "I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want from me?"

Most of the room seemed suddenly intent on looking at the papers on the table. It was Leicester Cranthorn who spoke up. "Wilmington is causing a lot of discontent. There have been incidents of damage to property, an increase in theft and some fights. If it is not curtailed, then it could spread."

Mr. Darcy still did not understand what they wanted from him. It was Melton Oldbury who had asked him to come and meet with other concerned landowners.

"We want you to go and speak to him. See if you can find out what his plans are and whether he will let the families back into their houses."

Darcy didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. "I'm not sure Wilmington will listen."

"Perhaps not, but we need someone to try and you're his nearest neighbour."

"I am," said Darcy "but we have little contact."

"But you do know him. Mr. Darcy, he might listen to you. It is in all our interests for the poor who live in our midst to be contained," said Leicester Cranthorn, looking embarrassed at the word. "Wherever there is discontent trouble will flare. We do not want it happening in Derbyshire or the surrounding counties."

"Will you do it?" asked Mr. Oldbury.

Darcy didn't want to, but he could see the sense of what they were saying. He didn't like what Wilmington was doing and he did not want any trouble with his workers at Pemberley or the surrounding estates.

"I will go and see him," he said

There was a sigh of relief around the table. Melton Oldbury looked pleased. "Gentlemen let's take advantage of Mr. Darcy's generosity and move on to other business."

The meeting went on an interminable length of time and after three hours Mr. Darcy excused himself. He was anxious to get back to Pemberley. As he rode home he could not help wondering if he was really suited to being a member of Parliament or trying to sort out the problems of others. He was passionate about preserving the future of Pemberley, but he had learned from his father and always ensured that all their staff were treated well. He did not understand or approve of Lord Wilmington's actions, but perhaps he had a reason. He had agreed to go and talk on behalf of the other landowners, but he was not optimistic about his success. Lord Wilmington had a reputation of never listening to anyone. He urged his horse forward. He realised how much he was missing his dear Elizabeth. He was joyful that before he'd left London they had settled their differences and he had begun to see once again the amusing, beautiful, intelligent woman he had married. He could not wait until she returned.

It was with some trepidation that Elizabeth entered the gates of Newgate prison the following morning. It was housed next to the Old Bailey and was almost as noisy as the court. Prisoners were screaming and shouting and throwing food out of the window, that had no glass just bars.

Lord Trentham had told her that Mr. Wickham was in one of the master's wards. "He is fortunate that someone has paid his garnish," he told her.

"Garnish?" It was not a word Elizabeth had ever heard before.

"Prisoners who pay garnish are allowed their own clothes. However, they will also pay bribes to survive. It is dirty and unsanitary. I have arranged for you to see Mr. Wickham in a room used for visitors. You can only stay for twenty minutes."

Elizabeth was struck by the stench rotting food, dirty bodies and excrement.

"We can leave if you wish," said Lord Trentham, when he saw her wrinkling her nose.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No sir." However unpleasant it was she was determined to see Wickham. He was a feckless husband, but she was certain he had not committed the murder. If he was convicted she shuddered to think what would happen to Lydia.

Lord Trentham spoke to one of the prison guards and very soon he and Elizabeth were shown into a room with a barred window with two chairs and a table. It was sparse, but reasonably clean.

"Would you like me to stay?" asked Lord Trentham.

"No, thank you. I need to see him alone." She could not thank his Lordship enough for the kindness that he had displayed to her, but she did not want him to overhear any conversation with Mr. Wickham.

"Very well. I will be back in twenty minutes."

Elizabeth jumped when the door closed behind her. She wondered how anyone could bear spending their days in such a place. She only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened again and Mr. Wickham was brought into the room. He had to shuffle as both his feet and hands were in irons. The warden pulled out the chair and he was told to sit down.

He had lost some of his normal suaveness. His shirt was grubby, he was unshaven and he looked tired. His smile, however, was as warm as ever.

"Mrs. Darcy, what a pleasant surprise," he said as the prison guard took up a spot standing against the wall just behind Mr. Wickham.

Elizabeth was nervous about speaking in front of the fierce looking guard, but Lord Trentham had explained that he had to stay in the room in case Mr. Wickham turned violent.

Elizabeth had said no more, but she was not afraid of Mr. Wickham.

"Are you being well looked after?" she asked

Mr. Wickham looked amused at her question. He held up his arms. "The laundry is not quite as good as Mrs. Wickham provides."

"Mrs. Wickham is staying with Mrs. Bingley."

"Is she? Lydia is always so good at finding herself a good bed."

Elizabeth felt her jaw tighten. Although she was sure Wickham was innocent of murdering Fairfax, he was still a scoundrel. He did not appear to care for her sister at all.

"She is very worried about you."

Wickham raised his eyebrows. "Mrs. Wickham is a loyal wife, but I am sure you are aware she never worries about anyone but herself."

It was true. But Elizabeth disliked the way Wickham sneered about her sister. He had after all eloped with the youngest Miss Bennet. She decided to get to the point of her visit. She only had twenty minutes and there was little point in wasting it on the vagaries of the Wickhams' marriage.

"I wanted to come and see you," said Elizabeth, "about the murder."

Mr. Wickham stopped smiling and he looked directly at her. "I did not commit murder." said Wickham. "I do not even know the man."

"But why would they think you do?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

George Wickham suddenly looked evasive. "I have many friends and acquaintances, Mrs. Darcy. I expect one of them has a link to this man."

Elizabeth's heart was thumping. Something very strange was going on. She knew he knew more than he was saying. She wondered why he would not just tell the truth.

"Why did you come?" he asked her suddenly.

"I was reading the newspaper. There was an article about Mr. Fairfax. He was murdered on the evening of the eighteenth."

Wickham looked puzzled.

"You were at the theatre," said Elizabeth quietly.

Wickham shifted in his seat. "Ah yes. An excellent production of Macbeth, as I remember. Were you there? I had no idea."

"We were in a box," muttered Elizabeth.

Mr. Wickham started to laugh. "So you saw me?"

"Yes."

Wickham's demeanour changed once more "And did Darcy see me?"

Elizabeth's cheeks were rapidly turning pink. "I have no idea."

"Yes, you do. He saw me, didn't he?" said Wickham, a smug look on his face. "Now that must have been a surprise for him."

Elizabeth was finding it difficult to keep her temper. She wondered how she had ever been foolish enough to be charmed by George Wickham. He was not a man of good character. It was not surprising Mr. Darcy disliked him so. She battled on.

"The lady you were with. Would she not confirm where you were that evening?"

Wickham's face changed again. "I think you must be mistaken, Mrs. Darcy. I went to the theatre alone."

Elizabeth knew this was untrue… and she did not understand why he would lie. She was sure he did not feel any loyalty towards Lady Wilmington. George Wickham was a man who acted in his own interest.

"But if this woman could help you," she persisted.

Mr. Wickham suddenly pushed back his chair and got awkwardly to his feet. The prison guard moved forward and put his hand on Wickham's shoulder but he shook it off.

"It was very kind of you to visit, Mrs. Darcy." He gave a theatrical little bow, which was completely out of place in their surroundings. He started to shuffle towards the door and then stopped. "I wonder, Mrs. Darcy, if it would not be impertinent for me to ask whether you would leave some money. It helps, you know, money, to smooth one's life in here."

Money. It was always money. Elizabeth took several coins out of her purse and getting to her feet pressed them in his hand.

Wickham acknowledged them with another smile. She saw he immediately handed one coin to the guard who slipped it in his pocket. "My dear Mrs. Darcy. I am so grateful."

Elizabeth watched him go knowing her visit had been wasted. Why, oh why would Wickham not save himself. There had to be a reason. She wondered who she could talk to about such matters.

"Was the visit of some use?" asked Lord Trentham as they left.

"I'm not sure, sir," said Elizabeth as the carriage took them back to Vernon Place.

"How is Lady Trentham?" she asked as they crossed the city, back towards St James's Park.

"She is tolerably well, Mrs. Darcy, though I think she fusses about the child."

Elizabeth was grateful for Lord Trentham's help, but he was not a man she warmed to. When speaking of Anne, he was often very brusque.

"I believe Lady Trentham is right to be cautious. Being with child will not mean she will give birth to a living baby."

His Lordship looked uncomfortable, and Elizabeth was glad to see it. "I apologise. That was perhaps a little insensitive of me. Lady Trentham as you know she has not always experienced the best of health. It is not surprising that she expresses concern."

"Indeed," said Elizabeth, "but I am sure you provide her with the best of care."

"I try," said Lord Trentham rather vaguely. Poor Anne. She loved her husband, but Elizabeth suspected he was often rather distant.

Looking out of the carriage Elizabeth was relieved to see they were almost home. A thought had suddenly occurred to her.

"Lord Trentham - does Lord Wilmington have a London residence?"

"Yes. If I remember rightly it is in Sloane Square, though I am not entirely sure."

"Oh…"

"Was there a reason for your question, Mrs. Darcy?"

Elizabeth gave him her brightest smile. She didn't like to lie but sometimes a little subterfuge was called for. An idea was forming in her mind and this time she would discuss it with no one.

"No, there was no particular reason, sir."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Mr. Darcy was growing impatient. His legs were twitching and he had an urge to pace up and down to rid himself of some of his frustration, but he could not. He had made an appointment to see Lord Wilmington, but when he had arrived at the appointed hour, he was informed by one of the footmen that his Lordship was delayed and would be with him as soon as possible. He had now been waiting for more than an hour. He was tempted to up and leave, but the meeting was important.

"Hello Fitzwilliam."

Lady Wilmington came floating down the stairs towards him, dressed in a loose gown, her red hair hanging down nearly to her waist.

Darcy quickly averted his eyes. It was her home, but her dress was inappropriate for the hour of the day. Elizabeth would never have embarrassed herself in such a way. "Good morning, Lady Wilmington."

Selina was soon standing by his side. "Oh Fitzwilliam, why do you have to be so formal? You and I after all are old friends."

Darcy inwardly winced. He wished it was not so. "Madam, formality is what is expected in polite society."

Selina threw back her head and roared with laughter. "I care nothing for polite society. In the world of opera we are not afraid to show our passion."

Darcy did not know where to look. She was standing very close to him, too close and he could see the blue eyes staring up at him. They were almost predatory and he felt uneasy. He took a couple of steps backwards to put some distance between them, but Lady Wilmington quickly closed the gap.

"And what brings you here to Wilmington Hall?" she asked.

"Business," he said abruptly, wishing that Lord Wilmington would appear.

"Oh, how dull," said Lady Wilmington in a bored tone. "But perhaps when you are finished, you and I could talk."

Darcy's eyes widened. When his business was complete he would be riding back to Pemberley as soon as possible. He'd been asked to come and talk to Lord Wilmington, but right now Wilmington Hall was the last place he wanted to be.

Selina reached up and touched his arm and Darcy pulled it quickly away. The woman was so brazen. She had no right.

"Lady Wilmington!"

Darcy could see his Lordship standing in the doorway, glowering at them both.

"Good morning, sir," said Selina slowing, giving a wicked smile at Mr. Darcy before turning to greet her husband. "Oh Edgar, how handsome you look today."

Lord Wilmington's lips tightened. "Lady Wilmington, I have business with Mr. Darcy."

"So I hear," she said, unabashed by his cool manner. "I will see you later, Edgar."

Mr. Darcy couldn't help noticing how she moved with grace. As she was about to disappear through another door she turned and blew both men a kiss. "Au revoir."

Mr. Darcy could hardly hide his shock at such behaviour. When he'd known Lady Wilmington as Selina Grey she had always been unconventional and it seemed that nothing at all had changed. He felt very uncomfortable in her presence.

"Mr. Darcy, I am ready now."

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath. He didn't think Lord Wilmington was going to like anything he had to say.

The meeting was mercifully short. Lord Wilmington did not appreciate Mr. Darcy asking him about the men and families who had been asked to leave his land.

"Sir, I do not believe that anything on my land has anything to do with you," Lord Wilmington said furiously.

"I am representing a group of local landowners," said Mr. Darcy.

"You?" Lord Wilmington sneered.

Mr. Darcy ignored his Lordship's antagonistic tone. "We met recently to discuss…"

"So, you have been meeting without me, spreading rumours?" interrupted Lord Wilmington, almost spitting with rage.

"I believe you were invited, sir."

"And if I was, why would I attend?" asked Lord Wilmington, quite irrationally.

"Because you have recently removed some of the workers from your land, their homes and it has caused some local dissatisfaction."

Lord Wilmington gave a disgusted snort, his normally pale cheeks bright with rage. "Do you think I care? Most of them are lazy, good for nothing scoundrels. Well, they will not be needed in the future so they are gone."

Darcy wondered how he could adopt such a cavalier attitude to his workers. "And what exactly will you be doing, sir?" ventured Mr. Darcy, knowing that the question would probably antagonise his Lordship further. He was right.

Lord Wilmington was furious and started to pace up and down, shouting at Mr. Darcy.

"Get out of here, sir. You have no right to question me. "

"I apologise," said Darcy quickly, though he too was raging inside. He had never liked Lord Wilmington, and nor had his father before him. "I thank you for your time."

Darcy headed towards the door, but turned as Lord Wilmington called him back.

"I hear you've been offered Lord Campbell's seat."

Darcy sighed. He had not accepted the offer and there were only a handful of people who knew the offer had been made. He should have known that word would reach Lord Wilmington.

"It has been suggested to me, that I might be interested, but that is all."

A nasty smile crossed Lord Wilmington's face. "No, Darcy. I can guarantee that will not happen."

"And why is that, sir?" asked Darcy glaring back at his Lordship.

"When they learn about you, I believe the offer will be withdrawn."

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, sir?"

His Lordship refused to elaborate. "Oh Darcy - I know so much more about you than you think."

Darcy gave a small bow. He knew there was no point in trying to talk to Lord Wilmington any further.

"I thank you for your time, sir."

Lord Wilmington turned his back on him and Darcy left.

Darcy rode back to Pemberley barely able to contain his anger. The man was an arrogant fool. Lord Wilmington's claim that he knew something about him was nonsense. There was nothing to know. He still had not decided whether to take the seat, but he knew if he did he would have a sworn enemy in Lord Wilmington and if the man could make trouble for him, he would. Lord Wilmington had always been known for holding grudges.

Darcy pressed his thighs, pulled on the reins and urged his mount to canter. He loved the feeling of riding fast and it helped to dispel some of his bad temper as well as take him more quickly away from Wilmington Hall. He was not eager to see either Lord or Lady Wilmington in a hurry.

When he returned to Pemberley, he found there were letters waiting for him in the library. He immediately realised one was from Georgiana and he sat down to read it. He missed his dearest sister and he was glad to learn that she was happy.

 _You are so kind, dear brother, to think that I would enjoy this tour,_ she wrote. _Our dearest cousin and Rebecca do everything to see that I am happy. I have worried that perhaps I did not sound very grateful when you first suggested it._

Darcy smiled. Georgiana had not wanted to go away and had been rather cross when he'd suggested it. He had brushed aside her worries and insisted that she would enjoy herself. He was rather relieved to know that she was content. He worried sometimes whether he was too protective of her, but since her failed elopement with Wickham he had watched her even more carefully.

Elizabeth had chided him about it. "You have to allow her to grow and learn," she had told him.

And although he had agreed with the sentiment, he had been unable to make it happen. He would do anything in his power to stop his sister from being so cruelly used again.

 _I miss you, Fitzwilliam, and Elizabeth too. I hope that she is back at Pemberley when I come home._

Darcy read those words rather grimly. He hoped so too. He could not understand why Elizabeth had chosen to disobey his express wishes to return to Pemberley. All this business with Wickham was very unsettling and he did not want her caught up in the scandal.

He finished Georgiana's letter and then set it aside to deal with his other letters.

One was from Lord Trentham. He recognised the seal. He opened it and scanned the contents.

It was not very long, but he could not believe what he was reading. The first few lines made him very angry indeed. He tossed the letter aside and scrambled to his feet and went to the door. Mrs. Reynolds was crossing the hallway and he called to her.

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Call Thomas," he said sharply "I leave for London within the hour."

"Yes sir." Mrs. Reynolds hurried away. She noted of late Mr. Darcy was not himself. She surmised it was due to the business involving George Wickham. In her view, he had always been a bad one.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Elizabeth was feeling weary. She had spent the last two days in bed with a bad headache feeling nauseous. Mrs. Marsh had wanted to call in Dr. Hayes, but not wanting to make a fuss, she'd refused. It was three days since she'd visited Wickham at Newgate Prison, and it had continued to play on her mind. She was determined to go and visit Lady Wilmington. If Wickham would not save himself, perhaps she would. She knew she had no right to interfere, but her conscience would not let her leave it alone.

Polly fussed around her, pinning her hair and remarking on her pale face. "I don't think you should be up, ma'am. Let me help you back into bed."

Looking at her own reflection in the mirror, Elizabeth could see how pale she looked, but it did not matter. She could never hope to compete with the beauty of Lady Wilmington.

"Order my carriage, will you. I have a visit to make."

But the visit was never made for when they arrived at Sloane Square and the driver found out which house belonged to Lord Wilmington, she was disappointed to discover that her ladyship had left for Derbyshire. Elizabeth nearly wept with frustration. If only she had not been unwell.

A shock awaited Elizabeth when she returned to Vernon Place. A carriage was stopped outside the house. She looked at the crest on the side. The carriage belonged to Mr. Darcy. She had not been expecting him. Her heart started to thump wildly.

Mrs. Marsh met her at the door.

"Where is he?" she hissed.

"In the morning room," she said as she relived Elizabeth of her coat and bonnet. "He arrived an hour ago."

Elizabeth said no more and hurried along to greet her husband. He was standing facing the window, staring out at the scene in front of him. Her heart lurched as she realised how much she had missed him.

"Mr. Darcy."

He turned around, his body rigid with disapproval

"So, you return, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Yes…" she said rather nervously. "I'm sorry that I was not at home, but your arrival was unexpected."

Darcy merely stared at her and Elizabeth grew increasingly uncomfortable though she refused to be cowed by him. She sat down. "And how was your journey?"

"Elizabeth!" Mr. Darcy did not shout, but she still jumped at his tone. "I asked you to return to Pemberley, but you refused."

Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt. "I know and I am sorry, but you must see I could not leave. There were more important matters here in London that required my attention."

Darcy's expression grew darker, but he came and sat down next to her. "Madam, your role is to be with me at Pemberley."

Elizabeth sighed. She had hoped that he would understand. "I wanted to be with you, but Lydia needed me."

"I believe Mrs. Wickham has been staying with Mrs. Bingley. There was no need for you to interfere. You should have returned to Pemberley."

Elizabeth resented his tone. He was being unreasonable.

"How can you say that, sir. You are aware that Wickham has been charged with murder."

"Yes… I know…"

"But Mr. Darcy, it cannot be. He is innocent," said Elizabeth earnestly.

"It seems to me, madam, that once again you are falling under the spell of that man."

"I am not," denied Elizabeth hotly, "But he is an innocent man."

"How can you be so sure?"

Elizabeth had suspected he would not believe her, but she had to make him understand. She did not care for George Wickham the man, but he was innocent, she was certain of it. "I read the papers…"

"And you think from there you have garnered the truth of what has happened?"

"No." Elizabeth felt defensive. It was unkind of him to be sarcastic. "I read the murder occurred on the evening of the eighteenth…" She stopped waiting for the significance of her words to set in. Mr. Darcy remained unmoved.

She tried again. "Do you not see, sir. He could not do it."

"No, I don't," said Mr. Darcy abruptly, "and I cannot see why you would be aware of anything Mr. Wickham does."

"But we saw him, you and I, on the eighteenth, in the evening, at the theatre."

She saw Mr. Darcy start.

"He could not be in two places at once, sir."

"Elizabeth. It is only what was said in the papers... you know nothing about the case."

Elizabeth could not understand why he was being so obtuse. "Mr. Darcy, we cannot do nothing. I know he did not do it."

A strange look struck Mr. Darcy's face. "No, Elizabeth, you do not know."

"I went to see him." She had not meant to tell him. "Lord Trentham arranged it."

"Lord Trentham informed me."

Elizabeth was surprised. "If you are already aware, Mr. Darcy, why did you not say so at once?"

"Because madam, I wondered how much you wanted to keep from me."

Elizabeth was aghast. Mr. Darcy's expression was as cold as she had ever seen it. She knew he would not be pleased, but she had thought she could make him understand.

"I cannot believe that you would be so foolish as to go to the jail," said Mr. Darcy.

"And why would I not, sir? If there is proof of his innocence."

"Elizabeth, it is not a decision for you to make. The wheels of justice will turn until the correct conclusion is reached."

Elizabeth knew Mr. Darcy disliked George Wickham, but she did not understand why he was being so stubborn "But sir, a man's life could be at risk. There must be someone we can tell."

"George Wickham has already chosen the path he wants to follow," said Mr. Darcy.

"But he is Lydia's husband."

"And that is her misfortune. This matter is closed. Tomorrow Mrs. Darcy, we return to Pemberley."

"But we cannot…"

"Madam, we will," said Mr. Darcy firmly. "Elizabeth, I am disappointed in you."

"Why, sir? Because I do not want an innocent man to hang?"

"You do not know he is innocent."

"Yes I do… and so do you," said Elizabeth firmly. "There must be someone we can talk to. He told me he has a solicitor to represent him."

"Then let them do their job."

"But perhaps we should speak to him, it might be important that we saw him."

Mr. Darcy held up his hand. "Enough, madam. We will speak no more of this."

Elizabeth knew when her husband used that tone the subject was closed, but she could not let it go. "Mr. Darcy, I thought of you as a man of honour."

Darcy's jumped to his feet. His eyes had narrowed. "Madam, you insult me."

Elizabeth knew she had, but she felt she had no choice. "I am sorry, sir, but we need to tell someone the truth."

"The truth?" Mr. Darcy almost spat out the words. A vein was thumping in his cheek as he tried to control his temper. "No one knows the truth."

Elizabeth would like to have continued the argument but Mr. Darcy refused to say another word. He only repeated that they would leave for Pemberley the next day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen.

With her stay in London cut short by Mr. Darcy's intransigence, Elizabeth returned to Pemberley in a state of rebellion. The good footing their relationship had appeared to be on had disappeared in an instant. Elizabeth loved Mr. Darcy and yet she suddenly did not recognise the man she had been married to for the last four years. Mr. Darcy made no attempt to talk to her as they set off on their journey, burying his head determinedly in a newspaper. Elizabeth sat staring out of the window, seeing nothing. She had hardly slept thinking about Wickham and their return to Pemberley. Before they left she had hastily written three letters: one to Jane, one to Anne, Lady Trentham and one to the Gardiners.

She was devastated to be leaving London without having the chance to say goodbye. She was less concerned that she had not had the opportunity to talk to her sister, but she knew she was safe with Jane. They had never been close, but she was concerned for Lydia's future. If Wickham was convicted, Lydia had no future.

The carriage gave a lurch and Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were both jerked forward. Elizabeth steadied herself, grabbing her husband's leg.

"I'm sorry, sir." She quickly pulled her hand away. She was embarrassed at her accidental touch. Elizabeth moved along the seat a little. If it happened again, she would not touch her husband. Tears filled her eyes, but she would not let them drop. She had woken feeling nauseous and although the feeling had disappeared as they set off, the jolting of the carriage on uneven roads was making her feel ill. She hoped it would not be too long before they made their first stop.

She was disappointed to see the city landscape disappearing as they headed out of London into the country. She was glad that Mr. Darcy had not questioned her closely about her absence when he had arrived yesterday. If he had been angry about her visit to Newgate Prison, she suspected her husband would not be pleased to discover she had tried to visit Lady Wilmington. Her efforts had been thwarted by Lady Wilmington's absence, but now she would have the opportunity to visit her in Derbyshire. "We're going to be friends," Lady Wilmington had said. Elizabeth had no wish to be her friend, but she had a good reason to call and she hoped to learn more about the evening Mr. Fairfax had been murdered.

Mr. Darcy occasionally looked over the newspaper at his wife. She looked unnaturally pale but he did not like to ask her after her health. Inwardly he was raging, not with her, but himself. He had been careless with his words and he knew she was angry with him. He owed her an apology and yet he found it impossible to give her one.

When he'd received Lord Trentham's letter and realised that she had visited Wickham in prison, he had been shocked. He'd always thought of Elizabeth as a woman with sense. He could not understand why she had thought it necessary. Wickham was no good and he never had been. Once again he was thankful that he had managed to save Georgiana from Wickham's clutches. Sometimes he wished he had not engineered the marriage between Wickham and Lydia Bennet, but there had been no other way. Lydia's foolishness in eloping with Wickham when he had made no expectation of marriage had left him with little choice. To save the reputation of Lydia, and the Bennets, but most importantly his dearest Elizabeth, meant a marriage had to take place. He had hoped once they were married he would never have to hear about George Wickham again. He had of course because twice since their marriage Elizabeth had invited Lydia to stay. Her endless prattling had touched his nerves and he spoke little when she was around. He realised his friend Charles Bingley was a much kinder man than he. He had tolerated both of the Wickhams for more than six weeks at a time and although Bingley spoke of 'asking the them to leave' he never actually managed to do so.

Darcy sighed. The road they were travelling on was particularly rough and it made reading impossible. He put the paper aside.

"How was Mrs. Bingley?" he asked at last, thinking they had many miles to go over the next two days and they could not spend the whole time in complete silence.

"She is well," said Elizabeth quietly "And looking forward to the new house. What did you think of it?"

"I told Bingley it had a pleasing aspect. He was disappointed that I did not show a little more enthusiasm for it, I think."

"And was there a reason why you did not?"

Mr. Darcy hesitated. He didn't want to worry Elizabeth. "It is a house that I am sure they will be happy in," he said carefully.

Elizabeth's dark brown eyes looked directly at him. "Another secret, Mr. Darcy?"

"I'm not sure that I understand your meaning,"

"There is something about Fearnley Park that concerns you, and yet you are not saying."

Mr. Darcy shifted in his seat slightly. She was right. "There are a number of repairs that will need to be undertaken. I only hope that Mr. Bingley has not underestimated the cost."

"I'm sure Mr. Bingley will have thought of that. He would not be buying it otherwise."

Mr. Darcy wasn't so sure. Cautious in so many ways, Mr. Bingley could be impetuous when it came to houses. Dalton Park, their last home, had been disastrous and had lost him a great deal of money. Only he knew that Bingley's business dealings had not been successful recently and the family were not quite as prosperous as they had been. Elizabeth said he kept secrets. She was right, but not because he wished to deceive, only because he loved her and would do anything to protect her.

He decided to change the direction of their conversation to something a little less contentious.

"I was wondering when you were away, whether you had given some consideration to our ball."

Elizabeth's eyes suddenly darkened. "There have been many other things to occupy my mind, not least my sister."

Mr. Darcy inwardly sighed. Were there any subjects he could talk about that did not lead to Wickham?

He had never known Elizabeth to show so much ill temper. The last six months had changed her a great deal. The beautiful woman who had captured his heart so deeply seemed to have almost disappeared.

"I understand this business has been distressing. Perhaps at Pemberley you will be able to put this matter behind you and occupy yourself with other concerns."

Darcy noticed that Elizabeth was glaring at him, as if he had been touched by some madness. Not for the first time he wished he had a better way with words. He seemed to have developed a habit of upsetting his wife.

"If you wish to have a ball I suggest you talk to Mrs. Reynolds. She is excellent at running Pemberley without any interference from me."

Mr. Darcy fell silent. It was clear anything he said was going to touch Elizabeth's nerves. He knew she had a difficult relationship with Mrs. Reynolds. Their housekeeper had worked for the Darcy family for more than forty years and she had not taken kindly to having a new Mrs. Darcy with her lively manner and forthright opinions. He had assured Elizabeth that in time Mrs. Reynolds would accept her and they would run the house together. He had assumed they had resolved their differences and in the last six months with Elizabeth laid low Mrs. Reynolds had continued to run the house as she had always done.

"Mrs. Reynolds has run Pemberley for many years, but you are the mistress of Pemberley now, and as my wife, I would wish you organise the ball."

Elizabeth stared out of the carriage window. "Then I will do so," she said quietly.

Mr. Darcy said no more. He could only hope that once they returned to Pemberley, Elizabeth would once more fall in love with the house and its surroundings and capture the happiness she had felt when she had first set eyes on it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Elizabeth walked slowly around the rose garden at Pemberley. As always it was a picture of beauty with the bright colours of the different varieties so carefully tended by the gardeners, but they gave her no pleasure. She wandered around the paths smelling different blooms, taking in their heady scent with a basket deciding which ones to cut, but she could not make up her mind. She was feeling restless and unsettled. The flowers meant nothing to her. There were too many other things to occupy her mind.

They had been back at Pemberley for four days and she had not been able to get out of mind the sights she had seen on their return. She'd been disturbed by some of the sights she had seen as they grew close to Pemberley. There had been some farm workers marching along the lanes with their families, shouting and protesting.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"Drive on, Thomas," called out Mr. Darcy, swiftly tapping with his cane on the roof of the carriage.

"Yes sir."

"What is happening?" asked Elizabeth, peering out of the carriage window.

"Elizabeth sit back. It is nothing…"

"How can you say it is nothing?" she asked incredulously. "Where are they marching to?"

"I am not sure, but I suspect Lord Wilmington's land. There has been a recent dispute with his Lordship and some of them have been moved off their land."

Elizabeth was appalled. "But where will they live? What is being done?"

"It is not of your concern. Pemberley continues to run as it has always done."

"I am not worried about Pemberley. But if there are people suddenly without homes."

"Elizabeth, you must not concern yourself with this business, there is nothing you can do."

"But you, sir. What are you doing about it?"

Mr. Darcy had looked annoyed at her question. "Myself and other landowners are trying to settle the disputes, but it takes time."

Elizabeth had asked no more, but she had been unable to forget, the angry faces of the men and the tired faces of the women and children. Mr. Darcy had said she should not be concerned, but she was.

And it had not been the only thing that worried her. It was only when they arrived back at Pemberley that she discovered Georgiana was not at home.

"You never said she was going away," said Elizabeth as they ate dinner that night.

"I spoke to Colonel Fitzwilliam. We both thought through all this business that it was better she was away from home."

For a moment Elizabeth could not think what he was alluding to, and then she thought of Wickham and his arrest for murder. Georgiana still harboured some affection for the feckless Mr. Wickham.

"But Mr. Darcy, you cannot protect her from being hurt. Georgiana is growing up and she will read about it, and hear people talking about it."

"That is why I sent her away. She is much better in the care of my cousin."

Elizabeth could not help feeling a little hurt. She was going to miss Georgiana dreadfully. "I thought her place was with us. You said after what happened you wanted her to experience a happy home."

"But it has not been happy has it," said Darcy coldly.

Elizabeth's cheeks brightened and tears stung her eyes. How easily he could hurt her. "And that is my fault, sir," she said quietly.

Darcy threw down his serviette. "Leave us," he said abruptly to the hovering footman.

Once they were alone Mr. Darcy got up and walked the length of the table and pulled out the chair beside her. Elizabeth's heart was beating hard. She yearned to reach out and touch her husband's arm.

"Elizabeth, what is happening to us?" he asked.

"I do not know," she said sadly. "We were happy once, weren't we?"

Mr. Darcy reached out and caught one of her hands in his. "We were very happy and we will be once more. This business of Wickham has unsettled us."

Elizabeth was not so certain. "It's not just Wickham. There is Lady Wilmington, your wish to become a member of Parliament, the workers' disputes, Georgiana being sent away, our lost son. They are all coming between us."

Mr. Darcy squeezed her hand. "Wickham, Lady Wilmington, they are unimportant in our lives. The disputes should not worry you, they are not your concern. I have not decided about the Parliament business, but if this is something you do not want me to do, then I will not do it. "

Elizabeth was shocked. "No sir… you cannot give it up for me."

"Yes, I could. Elizabeth, you and Georgiana are the only things that matter. I want you to be happy."

He lifted her shaking hand and dropped a gentle kiss on it. "Mrs. Darcy, I love you."

Elizabeth squirmed. Here was the man she had fallen in love with. "I love you too," she whispered and was rewarded with the warmest smile she had seen since their return.

Elizabeth chose some yellow roses that were just breaking into bloom. She cut them carefully and laid them in her basket. Her head ached and she felt dizzy as she stood up straight. She slowly walked along to a seat and sat down.

She and Mr. Darcy were once again enjoying a more cordial relationship, but there were many things that continued to play on her mind. Mr. Darcy had said Wickham and Lady Wilmington were unimportant, but it simply wasn't true. Whatever the outcome of the trial it would affect them all. She had tried to dismiss it from her mind, but she found it impossible to do so. If Mr. Darcy was not prepared to stand up for Mr. Wickham there was only person who could help - Lady Wilmington. She did not want to go against Mr. Darcy's wishes, but she had to go and see her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Elizabeth kept her word to Matthews and said nothing to Mr. Darcy about her visit to Wilmington Hall, although she noticed from the frosty reception she received from Mrs. Reynolds later that day that Matthews must have confessed where they had been.

Elizabeth found it difficult to banish from her mind her encounter with the Wilmingtons.

Lady Wilmington was very beautiful, but beneath the hard-blue eyes, she was cold and calculating. Elizabeth had not expected her to deny that she knew Mr. Wickham, although having met Lord Wilmington she was beginning to understand why his wife might lie. Mr. Gardiner had told her that Mr. Wickham had a solicitor and she could only surmise that it was Lady Wilmington who was paying for the solicitor's services. She did not believe that Mr. Wickham had another generous benefactor.

And as for Lord Wilmington himself, she still shivered at the madness she had witnessed in his eyes. He was not a pleasant man and she hoped never to see him again. She wondered whether she should try and talk to Mr. Darcy about it once more, but she was reluctant to so. He had been so adamant that they should not interfere, she did not want to risk eliciting his anger.

The next day when she received a letter from Jane with news from London.

 _I have heard that Mr. Wickham's trial will start in two weeks' time. Lydia continues to worry about her clothes and says she's not sure whether her new bonnet is suitable for the occasion._

Elizabeth sighed. Poor silly Lydia. She did not seem to understand the seriousness of her husband's situation. If convicted, he would hang.

 _Perhaps she will enjoy playing the merry widow_ , thought Elizabeth and then chided herself for being so ungenerous.

 _It is difficult to keep Lydia occupied as she is constantly looking for entertainment. I have tried to interest her in reading or embroidery, but nothing catches her fancy._

Elizabeth sighed. It was ever thus. Lydia was one of those people who could never settle to anything for very long. She constantly wanted something new to capture her interest. Elizabeth carried on reading.

 _Lizzy, the most exciting new is Mr. Bingley has informed me that he has now purchased Fearnley Park and we hope to move in as soon as possible. I_ [AM1] _am so excited because it will not be long before we will be living closer to each other. When we are settled, you must be our first visitor. I am sure there will be much for me to do and although Miss Bingley has kindly offered her help, I will surely need your wise counsel in these matters_.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what advice she could offer her sister. She had made no changes to any of the rooms at Pemberley since Mrs. Reynolds had constantly told her the house was virtually unchanged since Mrs. Darcy (Mr. Darcy's long dead mother) had been alive. It was true she had made some changes to Vernon Place, but they had been very few. She had no doubt that Jane would receive plenty of advice from Miss Bingley on any plans she had. Elizabeth often wondered how Jane tolerated the sneering tone Miss Bingley often used when addressing her. Jane was just too sweet.

 _Because I will have much to do our dear aunt and uncle have invited Lydia to stay with them. I'm not sure Lydia was very keen, but it is kind of them and I reminded her that if she stayed with us, she would be unable to attend Wickham's trial._

Elizabeth thought how generous the Gardiners were. Silly, wilful Lydia would surely test their nerves.

 _So my dearest Lizzy, I will be travelling north by the end of the week and Caroline and the Hursts will follow a week later._

Elizabeth smiled as she finished the letter. Although Jane had produced four children since her marriage and she had none, they still remained as dear to each other as they had always been. She rejoiced that Jane and Mr. Bingley were so very happy together. Elizabeth carefully folded the letter and laid it aside planning to reply later.

Elizabeth also had a letter from Anne, Lady Trentham.

 _I am feeling a little better, though I am finding London rather tiring and depressing_ , wrote Anne

 _Lord Trentham has suggested I take a trip abroad in search of better weather, however I do not wish to be alone with only the servants for company._

 _Poor Anne_ , thought Elizabeth. Anne had made a number of acquaintances since her marriage to Lord Trentham and her life was so much better than it had been at Rosings, but Elizabeth suspected that Darcy's cousin was often rather lonely. A thought formed in her mind and she went in search of Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy was busy in the library, seated at his desk surrounded by some papers. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled. Why did he always assume something was wrong if she came to talk to him?

"Nothing is wrong, but I do have a request," she said quickly.

"What is it?" he asked putting down his pen and giving her his full attention.

"I have had a letter from Anne. She is feeling a little better, but struggling in London. I thought it would be nice for her to come here for a while, even until the baby is born should she want to. She could have her own set of rooms and bring some servants with her. She would not be so alone if you and I could see her. Would you mind?"

"It is an idea, but I'm not sure Lord Trentham will agree."

"He will. He has already suggested Anne go away for a while for her health, so why not here at Pemberley? The air is so much better than London."

Mr. Darcy did not immediately answer and Elizabeth wondered what was on his mind. She waited patiently for him to speak again.

"If it's what you would like, but…"

"What's the matter, sir?"

"Elizabeth, I only hope Anne's presence will not be too much for you. It is only…"

Elizabeth stifled her irritation as he did not complete the sentence. She knew what he alluded to, but every day she was beginning to feel a little better in spirits. She still mourned the loss of her son, but she was physically healthy. It irked her when he tried to treat her like an invalid.

"I shall enjoy Anne's company, especially with Georgiana away. Pemberley does not feel the same."

"Then indeed invite her."

Mr. Darcy picked up his pen again, but suddenly realised that Elizabeth had not moved.

"Is there something else, Elizabeth?"

"As well as Anne, I was wondering if I could invite another guest."

"Elizabeth, Pemberley is your home. If you wish another guest invite them. It is you who runs the household."

Not for the first time, Elizabeth thought how untrue that was.

"Well it's someone you do not find very easy," she said, trying not to smile.

She could see Mr. Darcy trying to think who she meant and then he suddenly groaned.

"It's not Mrs. Wickham, is it?"

Elizabeth was tempted to say yes, but she did not on this occasion want to tease him. "No, sir. It is my sister Kitty."

She saw Mr. Darcy relax immediately.

"Katherine has much improved since she is not under the influence of Mrs. Wickham. If you would like to have your sister here, then invite her."

"Thank you."

"But are you sure it's not too much with Anne, and Katherine?"

"Mr. Darcy!" There was a warning note in her voice.

He smiled at her and she felt her legs go weak. Despite the troubles there had been between, when he gave one of his rare smiles she still found herself attracted to the handsome man she'd married.

"I shall not mention it again. I promise you," he said.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, giving him a little mock curtsey.

"Now if there is nothing else, I must get ready for my meeting," he said rather pointedly. "I'm due in Lambton later."

The tender moment between them was over and Elizabeth took her leave. She would write to Anne and Kitty immediately. She only hoped that Anne would be fit to travel. She had decided to invite Kitty as well as she had been feeling rather guilty about her younger sister. It was nearly nine months since she'd last seen her and she knew Kitty would be eager to have a break from Longbourn.

Having them both to stay would help distract her from what was going on in London and with Anne present she was keen to invite some of the influential ladies in the borough to tea. She hadn't told Mr. Darcy that she wasn't feeling her best. She had experienced several headaches and a feeling of nausea was never far away, but it was very mild and she refused to countenance that she might be ill. It would pass and in the meantime, she would enjoy preparing for the arrival of her guests.

Mr. Darcy was thankful that Elizabeth appeared a little happier. The first few days after their return from London had tested his resolve so annoyed she was with him. He wished she would understand that he did not want her involved with Wickham. No good had ever come from that man, and now that he was on trial for murder he did not want her involved. He kept abreast of what was happening with frequent missives from Mr. Gardiner and Lord Trentham, but he was eager to keep his distance. George Wickham had only ever brought trouble.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Darcy once again met with some of the local landowners in a room in the Lambton Arms. This time Lord Campbell was present. He'd been unable to attend their last meeting and he'd asked for an invitation, expressing his interest in their local affairs. There were a dozen men present with Melton Oldbury leading the meeting once again.

"Lord Wilmington has taken back more dwellings in Little Heaton and I hear there was trouble there last night," said Thomas Knowles.

"The man's a fool," muttered Leicester Cranthorn to nods of agreement from the others present "We will have riots and pillaging if this goes on."

"I hear he'd had to bring in lots of people to guard his land, to keep the villagers away. There's a lot of anger," said Melton Oldbury. "Did you try talking to him, Darcy?"

Darcy nodded. "But I am afraid I can offer you no hope in how this can be resolved. Lord Wilmington was resentful to learn we had even been talking about him."

"He's not a good man," said Franklin Harwich. "He has treated those workers abominably."

"It is his land," said Peter Elder, who always tried to pacify the more volatile members of the group. "He can do what he sees fit."

"He can, and it will be a sorry day if we all start interfering with each other's business, but this is different. He's throwing people off his land and a lot of them are struggling. If we have some dissatisfied workers, then it can spread. Think back to some of the trouble they have in Cornwall."

Darcy knew they were right, but he couldn't see what they could do at the present time. As Peter Elder said, the land was Lord Wilmington's and he could do what he liked. No one could force him to take the workers back.

"But what I still don't understand is why he has suddenly done it."

Lord Campbell suddenly spoke up. "I have been making some enquiries and I think I might have the answer, though it is only conjecture at this time."

Everyone turned towards his lordship.

"What is it?" asked Thomas Knowles, speaking for them all.

"I have heard that he has found several good veins of lead, leaving him to believe there is a sizeable amount on his land."

The men started to look excited. This was a development.

"Gentlemen, please," said Melton Oldbury, calling them to order. "Let his Lordship finish."

The men quieted down except for Peter Elder who suddenly piped up, "But I don't understand. If what you say is true, sir, then he will need workers."

"But they are not miners. None of them are around here."

"You are right, Mr. Darcy," said Lord Campbell, "but I believe it is more than this. I believe Lord Wilmington will want to keep his discovery quiet so he is not forced to pay his dues for the lead ore to the Duchy of Lancaster, nor will he allow any of the miners to try and claim it for themselves."

"If what you say is true, Lord Campbell, and Lord Wilmington brings in new men to work the mine, there will be even more discontent," said Leyton Otterbury. "We cannot accommodate all the people who are out of work."

"Perhaps someone else should try and talk to Wilmington," suggested Mr. Darcy

Peter Elder laughed. "I thought perhaps you had sent your wife, Darcy, to talk to the lovely Lady Wilmington. I am sure she would have more influence than any of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Darcy sharply.

Mr. Elder looked embarrassed. "I heard your wife was at Wilmington Hall the other day."

"I think you must be mistaken, Elder,"

Some of the others laughed. "Darcy, do you not know what your wife had been up to?"

"I understand Lord Wilmington was not happy at her presence," explained Peter Elder, "and gave one of your groomsmen a black eye."

Darcy found it difficult to comprehend what he was hearing. His express wishes to Elizabeth was that she would have nothing to do with the Wilmingtons. He could not believe that she had defied him once again.

"What an extraordinary way for the man to behave. I have always known the man to be volatile, but at the moment Wilmington seems like a man on the edge."

"Perhaps it has something to do with this murder case in London," said Leicester Cranthorn. "It seems an odd business that his solicitor was murdered. Darcy, have you heard what is happening?"

"I believe his trial will start soon," said Mr. Darcy carefully. "The wheels of justice are rolling slowly."

"That is unusual," said Melton Oldbury. "I wonder what is the delay. By now I would have expected him to be tried and convicted."

"Perhaps he is innocent," said Lord Campbell.

"From what I have read, it seems there is a very strong case," said Peter Elder.

Darcy wished that they would change the subject. He did not want to think about George Wickham.

"Gentlemen, we digress," said Melton Oldbury. "Our focus here should be what is happening here in Derbyshire."

"Our focus has to be on finding work if possible for those that have been laid off. I have heard they have formed a group with Fred Gilmore at their head."

"Calling them a group sounds like they're organised. Gilmore might be leading the protests but he's a firebrand. I wouldn't trust him."

"He is still someone that other people will listen to. We should meet with him and some of the others.""I suggest that's a job for Darcy here."[AM1] "After my failure with Lord Wilmington, I would not be the best."

"Yes, you would," said Melton Oldbury firmly. "There's never rumblings from Pemberley. You are a man who can talk to everyone. Meet with them."

Darcy sighed. It was all very well to receive these undeserved comments, but it only left him with more work. "I will with my estate manager, but I cannot promise that we will meet with any success."

Everyone looked satisfied that they had not been given the difficult task of talking to Fred Gilmore.

When the meeting broke up and the others had departed, Darcy turned to Lord Campbell who, apart from his single intervention regarding possible lead ore on Lord Wilmington's land, had said nothing.

"I can see, Darcy, that you're well respected in the locality. If you were a member of Parliament you would be able to make a great difference."

"But sir, I am uncertain that I am the sort of person who could be a member of Parliament. I am too impatient."

"You underestimate yourself," said Lord Campbell as they left the Lambton Arms for his carriage which was outside. "I can see that you would be and this is why Tillerson has recommended you."

"It is kind of him," muttered Darcy.

"Kindness be damned. He thinks you are the sort of person who will be listened to."

"But I am no great orator," said Darcy. "If I was ever expected to speak in the House."

"You will be expected to speak," said Lord Campbell bluntly. "Not everyone can be a great speaker, but it comes easier with practice. However, making speeches is only a small part of what you will be asked to do. It is using your influence to get legislation passed that will benefit the workers. There are currently few in the House who are interested in such matters. It would not be easy, but I know from your reputation that you are a man who likes to get things done. I have heard no one speak badly of you."

"Not even Lord Wilmington?" asked Darcy ruefully.

"I have not asked him. Nor will I," said Lord Campbell as he got into his carriage.

"I have heard a rumour that he wants the seat."

Lord Campbell looked with some amusement at the thought. "If you decide the seat is not for you, then I shall have to consider an alternative person. Mr. Darcy, this is a period of great change. If we can improve the lives for the people we represent, then we should."

"I agree sir… but…" Darcy was flattered to have been asked, but he was still beset with doubts about being the best person.

"I still suspect some reticence on your part," said Lord Campbell.

"I am sure there are other people who might be able to fulfil a role in a better way than I could," said Mr. Darcy, looking at his Lordship.

"Sir, I think you undervalue what you represent. You are held in a great deal of respect in this area, not just by your workers, but also other landowners. You are known to be honest and forthright and fair and that is what people want."

"But if I was down in London, what difference would I make?" asked Darcy.

"You would not be there all the time. But Darcy, not everything can be done here. That is what I mean by change. We now have police in London, at some point they will be needed in the country, instead of trying to manage with the odd constable. More and more acts of Parliament are being passed that affect the entire country. We need all people to scrutinise these laws and make sure before they are enacted people have looked over them."

It was not the first time Darcy had heard this argument.

"I am not sure that I want to expose Elizabeth or my family to the scrutiny that could come with such a position."

"I should not worry about it. You will probably be invited to a few more dinners and you will want to watch your waistline," said his Lordship, patting his own rather ample stomach. "We all know that much that is written in newspapers is nonsense."

Darcy wasn't quite so sure, but he didn't like to say. "There is this case of Mr. Wickham, it has yet to be resolved."

"Darcy, this is nothing to do with you. Do not let it stop you from making a choice."

Darcy shook his head. He really did not know what to do. Did he really want to spend more time away from Pemberley? Did he want to leave Elizabeth?

"Darcy, I must depart," said Lord Campbell, leaning out of the carriage to shake his hand. "I will press you no further, but I cannot wait much longer before I should fill the seat."

Darcy shook hands with Lord Campbell.

"I will give you an answer soon."

"Good. You know Tillerson will never get over it if you don't"

Darcy laughed. He had many concerns. Offending Mr. Tillerson was not one of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

As Lord Campbell's carriage drove away, Darcy had much to ponder on. Unlike most of his contemporaries his Lordship was a Whig and not a Tory. He really did believe in trying to change things for the ordinary people and not just those born into wealth. It was a philosophy his long dead father had believed in too and now the mantle had passed to him, it was something he hoped to continue. But whether it was in Parliament, he was still uncertain. He was not sure that he wanted to dedicate so much time in London listening to other members pontificating. Nor was he certain that he was ready for the abuse he was likely to receive. But it was not just politics at that moment that troubled him deeply. He had been stunned when he learned that Elizabeth had gone against his express wishes and gone to Wilmington Hall. He could not think what had possessed her to do such a thing. He loved Elizabeth greatly but her stubbornness and refusal to follow his lead irritated him greatly. She could not know what damage she had done by her visit.

Mr. Darcy rode back towards Pemberley wondering what he would say to her. He didn't want their relationship to become more strained than it already was, but he could not tolerate her interference.

By the time he entered the grounds of Pemberley, he had still not resolved the matter in his mind. Instead of riding to the stables, he rode on towards the lake and a hidden copse. It was so different from the formal gardens around the house and it was a place he'd always come to when he needed to think.

Darcy found a spot in the shade and dismounted, throwing the horse's reins over the saddle and letting his mount roam free. He knew it would not go far. He tossed his hat on the ground, followed by his jacket. He was about to remove his boots before diving into the lake when a sudden sound reached his ears. It was someone singing. The voice was achingly familiar and as he stood and listened the most beautiful notes floated through the air. It wasn't the first time he had heard it. It was a Scottish song called Robin Adair.

 _….where's all the joy and mirth, that made a town a heaven on earth? Oh they're all fled with Robin Adair…_

The sound was so exquisite Darcy was suddenly assaulted with feelings of nostalgia. How often he had sat and listened to that voice on summer days so long ago. Selina Grey.

He carried on walking towards the voice. She was hidden within the copse, sitting on a swing, gently swaying backwards and forwards while she sang. Dressed in a pretty cream dress with her red hair tumbling about her shoulders, she was as beautiful as the very first days he'd set eyes upon her.

He stepped on a twig and the sound startled her. Her singing stopped and she gently slowed the swing. "I knew one day you'd come," she said. "Our secret place."

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Even to his own ears his voice sounded strange.

"I wanted to see you."

Mr. Darcy felt his insides twist. "You should not be here."

"Oh Fitzwilliam. How can you say that?" she said, getting off the swing. "You and I are meant to be together."

Mr. Darcy suddenly felt very cold. "Madam, you are mistaken. I only came here for a swim. I did not expect to find someone trespassing on my land."

Lady Wilmington seemed unabashed by his accusation. "And yet when you heard me singing and recognised my voice, you still came looking. I believe you wanted to see me, Fitzwilliam."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken."

Selina closed the gap between them and Darcy could smell the sweet perfume of lavender she used in her bright red tresses.

"Fitzwilliam, we have known each other for many a year now. Can we not at least be friends? Your wife came to see me the other day."

"So I understand."

"Such a sweet little creature."

Darcy flinched. He imagined Elizabeth's anger if she heard herself being described as a sweet little creature. "My wife is a good woman," he said.

"So I understand," said Selina, staring at him playfully with her startling blue eyes. "But I am not sure she's what you need, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy's irritation increased at her patronising tone. "Madam, you know nothing about it and I do not think this is a suitable conversation for us to be having."

"Madam?" Selina laughed, throwing back her head to reveal her creamy neck. "Oh, Fitzwilliam you always did love to be so formal. No wonder I found distractions elsewhere. But I did love you, you know."

Darcy looked disbelievingly. "So much that you fell into the arms of another man."

Darcy noticed that Selina did not even look embarrassed.

"I was amusing myself. You so often ignored me and I did not like it," admitted Selina. "Fitzwilliam, you have never really understood another person's needs, have you?"

Darcy was immediately on the defensive. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really? You never saw that I was unhappy, did you? I don't think that sweet little wife of yours is very happy either, but I am sure you haven't noticed."

She laid a hand on Darcy's chest. "But I have changed, Fitzwilliam, and I realise that I want very different things from when I was a naïve young girl."

Mr. Darcy firmly removed her hand. The blue eyes suddenly looked cold and hard and Selina no longer resembled the young woman he had believed himself to be in love with.

"I must go," he said, eager to get away from her.

"Don't go, Fitzwilliam. There was a reason why you found me here." Her voice was soft, enticing.

He hesitated and before he could stop her she had reached up and planted a kiss on his lips, pushing herself up against him.

Darcy froze. He could feel her quivering body, smell the lavender in her hair, feel the heat from her lips, and he was filled with disgust. It wasn't what he wanted. He pushed her away and wiped his hand across his mouth. "Madam. You have no right."

He saw the surprise in her face. With her beauty and feminine wiles, she rarely faced rejection. "Do not be cross with me, Fitzwilliam. There was a time when you welcomed my embrace."

"That was many years ago, madam, and I think your memory has been playing tricks with you. We were very young and any affection that we felt for each other was an infatuation."

Any warmth that had been in Selina's eyes faded from sight as his words sunk in. "No, Darcy, it is you who is fooling yourself. You loved me once and you will do so again."

Darcy started to walk away. The woman he had heard singing and swinging gently on the swing was an illusion. Selina had never been sweet even in the past. She had always swayed from being beguiling to being utterly ruthless and angry if she thought herself slighted.

"I did not love you, and I regret if I gave you the impression that I felt more than I did. I do not love you now, and I never could."

Selina tossed one of her wild curls over her shoulder in disgust. "I think you have always wondered. What it would be like to hold me close in your arms. You want to know what it would be like, the two of us to be together as a man and woman should."

Mr. Darcy was disgusted. He did not want her and never would. "Madam, you should say no more. It is time you returned to your husband."

Selina's face grew darker, and she stood angrily pulling at her dress in an agitated manner. "You will regret how you have treated me."

Mr. Darcy turned away. He was hoping his horse had not wandered far. Thoughts of swimming in the lake had disappeared. He only wanted to get back to the house and Elizabeth.

Lady Wilmington picked up her skirts and quickly followed him. "Wait," she called.

He ignored her and kept on walking. He wanted nothing to do with her. He found his jacket and hat, and looked around for his horse. He was the other side of the lake and he whistled for him. The large stallion lifted his head and started to amble towards him.

"I'm expecting a baby," shouted Selina after him.

"Congratulations," he said, as the horse came to a stop beside him.

Lady Wilmington was panting slightly. "You know… my husband is jealous of you, don't you?"

Darcy held the reins in one hand and placed one foot on the stirrup as he deftly vaulted onto the horse. "He has no need to be."

Selina stood in front of the horse barring the path. "Well, he is. I told him I was not entirely sure whose the baby was."

Darcy wondered what game she was playing now. "Madam, this is no concern of mine." He used his strong thighs to squeeze the horse and encourage it to take several steps backwards. He had to get away, but he could hardly run her over.

"But it is," said Selina smiling up at him. "I told him that it could be yours."

Darcy steadied the horse who was impatient to move off. "But why would you make such a claim, madam. You know very well the child is not mine."

"Do I?" asked Selina, looking at him innocently. "He was rather upset to learn you had visited me alone."

"On one occasion and for good reason. In the hope you would assist a man who I suspect is once again your lover."

There was a madness in her eyes. "But Lord Wilmington has no knowledge of any past or present relationship with Mr. Wickham. The only person he knows of is you."

Mr. Darcy realised what a fool he'd been. He had believed naively that he might have been able to persuade her to assist in Wickham's defence, but it seemed not. They were well suited those two, each intent on following their own wishes and ensuring their own comfort. If Lord Wilmington was not such an unpleasant man, he might have felt quite sorry for him in his choice of wife.

He urged the horse on again. There was nothing more he could say.

"Good day, Lady Wilmington."

"Are you not going to escort me home, Fitzwilliam?"

"You managed to come here, madam, uninvited, by such means I do not know, but I am sure that you can find your way back to Wilmington Hall."

He did not look back as he set off; his heart was still beating hard. The scales had at last fallen from his eyes and he saw Selina Grey for what she was, a cold and calculating woman who cared nothing for the feelings of others. He remembered Mrs. Reynolds had hinted to him that Selina Grey was not a good woman. He had thought it a strange thing to say because as a servant she rarely commented on his friends.

He only wished that he had listened. It would have spared him some hurt feelings. He remembered the summer so many years ago when he had been infatuated with her and thought himself so deeply in love. She had often tried to get him to kiss her, but he had refused. He had seen her as a beautiful flower to be cared for and nourished. He did not want to sully her reputation by stealing a few kisses from her. He had many dreams that one day she would be his wife and the mistress of Pemberley.

But his feelings had been dashed when one day a group of friends had been playing a foolish game of hide and seek in the grounds at Pemberley and he had been searching in a barn, when he heard some laughter. He had crept over expecting to have someone jump out at him and laugh, but he had found Selina half naked in Wickham's arms, her head on his bared chest.

Darcy had been outraged, but they merely laughed.

"It's just a bit of fun," Wickham had said.

But Darcy knew that it wasn't a little bit of fun at all. Wickham had deliberately targeted Selina to get his own back at Darcy. Despite his father's best efforts to make them into best friends, he and George Wickham disliked each other.

He only saw Selina once more after that. She found him later that day hiding in the library to avoid them all.

"It really was nothing, Fitzwilliam. Will you be able to forgive me?" she asked.

"There is nothing to forgive," he told her, "But we will never meet again."

She had left Pemberley that day and never returned. How long she stayed with Wickham he did not know and he did not care. It was less than a year later that his father died and he became responsible for the upkeep of Pemberley. For a while his dreams were haunted by Selina, but she had betrayed his trust and he realised that he had never really loved her.

Now he knew it for certain. He could never love someone who could lie and manipulate at will. There was only one woman in his life. At times she infuriated him, but she was still the most beautiful and intelligent woman he had ever met and he was glad to call himself her husband. He loved Elizabeth. He had always loved her, but his encounter with Selina only enforced those feelings. He was still angry that she had disobeyed him and gone to Wilmington Hall, but there was no one he would rather share his bed and his life with. Selina had said Elizabeth wasn't happy. He suspected she was right. He must do whatever he could to restore their relationship to what it once was. But there was something he had to do first. He must leave for London.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"But Mr. Darcy how long will you be gone?" asked Elizabeth when her husband announced he was leaving for London that afternoon.

"I cannot be certain," said Darcy as he gathered some papers together, "but hopefully it will not be long."

"And the Summer Ball?"

"I will be back for it."

Elizabeth could not help feeling disappointed. "Why is it so important that you leave now?"

"I have business in London which can no longer be delayed. Mr. Tillerson and others."

"I wish I could come with you."

Darcy smiled. "I wish you could be there too, but you have Lady Trentham and Katherine Bennet coming to stay."

"I do have a lot to occupy my mind. I have also my ladies' tea to finish organising. I only hope they will want to come."

"Naturally, they will," said Mr. Darcy who was pleased to see his wife content again. He had decided not to mention his visit to Wilmington Hall. He wanted no arguments before he left.

"I will write each evening," he said.

Elizabeth laughed. "Mr. Darcy, if that is true, I will be most delighted to hear your news, but you know you have never enjoyed letter writing. You have promised to write every day before and after two days you forget and I hear no word."

Mr. Darcy blushed. It was true. He had often written to Georgiana, but somehow he found it easier to write to his younger sister than his wife. "You know me too well," he said, picking up his papers. "I'm going to miss you."

"And so you should. Of course as a married woman I will be far too busy fulfilling my duties to miss you."

He knew she only spoke in jest, copying the style of her younger sister. She willingly accepted his kiss before he went to supervise arrangements for his departure.

By late afternoon Mr. Darcy had departed and Elizabeth was sad to see him go. She worried that if Mr. Darcy accepted Lord Campbell's offer to take up a seat in the House of Commons he would spend even more time in London, away from her and Pemberley. But being a sensible woman she decided there was little she could do and diverted her thoughts away from London and politics to her guests who were coming to stay. She was delighted that Anne had accepted her invitation and would arrive two days hence.

 _Elizabeth, you could not know what a pleasant surprise your invitation was. Lord Trentham is delighted to think that I will be safe at Pemberley, with you for company. I hope that I will not be a burden for you, nor bore you with tails of my many afflictions,_ wrote Lady Trentham.

Elizabeth was not in the least bit worried the she would find Anne's company in any way tiresome. Anne often was unwell, but she bore whatever befell her with humour and good spirits. Elizabeth always felt better in her company. She could not wait to welcome her to Pemberley.

Elizabeth felt less delighted at the thought of Kitty's imminent arrival. Kitty had improved immeasurably, but even so, at times she could show the silliness and selfishness so prevalent in Lydia. She sincerely hoped that some of the improvements she had witnessed in Kitty's behaviour the last time she'd been their guest would be maintained. She had written to her father urging him to do all he could to improve Kitty's manners and Mr. Bennet had agreed he would try, but Elizabeth knew her father had always taken little interest in Kitty or Lydia, finding both of them too similar in nature to his wife for him to bother. She loved her father, but the neglect of his youngest daughters in correcting their wayward manners had been a detriment to them both and ultimately led to Lydia's elopement with the scurrilous Mr. Wickham. She only hoped that she could save Kitty from the same fate. It was disappointing that Georgiana was not at home, because the two of them had met and rather liked each other. Kitty had quickly learned how different Georgiana was in manner and tastes from Lydia and had listened solemnly to advice which had been so gently given. With Georgiana away it would be up to her, supported by Lady Trentham, to keep her younger sister from straying.

"I hope having guests to stay will not be too much of a burden to the staff," Elizabeth said to Mrs. Reynolds as she checked the rooms that had been allocated to Lady Trentham to ensure they would offer every possible comfort. "You do know she is bringing her own servants with her."

Mrs. Reynolds sniffed. "Indeed I do, Mrs. Darcy, but I cannot see why that is necessary. It is not after all the first occasion Lady Trentham has stayed at Pemberley."

"No, it isn't," said Elizabeth, "And Lady Trentham has told me how much she has always appreciated the care you have shown her. It is only that as she is with child and often not well, and she does not wish to cause you extra work, which is why she is bringing some servants with her."

"Well, they will have to fit in with our ways," said Mrs. Reynolds sharply. "I cannot have the downstairs staff disrupted because of a couple of strangers."

Elizabeth sighed. Mrs. Reynolds never talked to Mr. Darcy in the same abrupt manner as she did to her. She seemed to harbour a dislike for her and Elizabeth had never been able to work out what it was. The first time she'd met her on a visit to Pemberley with the Gardiners, she had been very pleasant as she had shown them around some rooms, but she had not at that time been Mr. Darcy's wife.

It saddened her that since their marriage the housekeeper had constantly been unpleasant to her. She was sure Mrs. Reynold's attitude had worsened as she had failed to produce an heir.

"I would like to talk to Mrs. Simpkins about the meals that Lady Trentham can eat," said Elizabeth bravely when she was satisfied that Anne would be comfortable in her rooms.

"I think Cook is familiar with the tastes of Lady Trentham."

"I know that," said Elizabeth firmly, "but Lady Trentham is with child and it is important that she can enjoy whatever food is offered. I shall go to the kitchen to talk to Cook."

"No, Mrs. Darcy. Cook wouldn't like that at all."

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth curiously. "I have been in the kitchen before."

"Yes ma'am. But it is Cook's domain. Even I do not disturb her there. I will see that she comes and talks to you."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth. "Now shall we go and look at Miss Kitty's room? I know she was very happy last time she stayed."

The room was perfect for Kitty, much larger than the one she had at Longbourn and a splendid view over the front gardens. There was a little writing table which had plenty of paper and ink. Elizabeth knew her sister would want to write to Lydia. She wasn't sure they were as close as they had once been, but no doubt Kitty would want to boast about her stay.

Elizabeth noticed the cover on the bed was looking worn at one end. "I think I shall take that and just repair it."

Mrs. Reynolds looked very disapproving "Ma'am, there is Mrs. Holt who comes in to do all the sewing."

"But I can do it, it is only a small job. I'm sure she does not want to bother with it."

"She expects to do all jobs," said Mrs. Reynolds firmly.

"Very well." Elizabeth took one more look around the room and was about to leave when suddenly she felt faint. She reached out for the bed. Her legs felt weak and she worried she was about to fall.

"What is it?" said Mrs. Reynolds. "Do you feel unwell? You look quite pale."

Elizabeth sat down. She really did feel very queer and rather sick again. "Perhaps it is something I ate…"

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Cook always cooks with the freshest ingredients," said Mrs. Reynolds stiffly.

"Of course she does. And I did not wish to offend. It was a turn of phrase that I should not have used. I just felt a little nauseous and can think of no reason for it."

"Can you not?" asked Mrs. Reynolds, staring at her rather hard.

Elizabeth could not think what the housekeeper was talking about. "No, Mrs. Reynolds, I cannot."

Mrs. Reynolds looked offended as if Elizabeth was keeping something from her. Elizabeth could not think what she meant and then it suddenly struck her. Mrs. Reynolds thought she was with child.

"Oh no, Mrs. Reynolds, it could not be that," she said as her pale cheeks turned red.

Mrs. Reynolds continued to stare at her.

"I think I should call Dr. Morrison to see you."

Elizabeth got to her feet. "There is no need. It is a momentary faintness and sickness, nothing more. I would not want to waste the doctor's time."

Elizabeth determinedly walked towards the door, though her legs felt funny and she felt herself swaying. Mrs. Reynolds quickly offered her an arm and she gratefully took it.

"I think I will go and lay down for a while. Would you tell Cook I would be glad to see her when it is convenient?"

"I will ask her to come and see you after dinner, shall I?"

"Thank you," said Elizabeth. "That would be very kind."

Mrs. Reynolds helped her to her room and helped Elizabeth off with her shoes before she sank gratefully onto the bed. Mrs. Reynolds took a shawl from the back of the chair and laid it over her.

"I think I should call the doctor," she said, looking worried.

"No, Mrs. Reynolds. I just need some sleep. It's been a tiring day." Elizabeth yawned as Mrs. Reynolds closed the drapes shutting out the receding light.

"Very well. Is there anything else I can get you, ma'am?"

"No, thank you," said Elizabeth who was wishing the housekeeper would leave her alone.

Mrs. Reynolds adjusted the shawl, moved her shoes out the way, then left the room.

Elizabeth did not shut her eyes. She was exhausted but sleep alluded her. Mrs. Reynolds words were shocking. Of course, she was not with child. She couldn't be. It was ridiculous. The doctor had told her there was no reason why she could not have another child. She knew it was Mr. Darcy's dearest wish but it was not hers. The very thought terrified her.

Elizabeth did fall asleep and it was evening time when she rose at last. For a moment she could not remember why she was lying there and then it came back to her again. She had felt dizzy and nauseous. Pushing the shawl aside, she slowly sat up and gently lowered her feet to the floor. Her head ached and she wished she had some water to drink. She was just about to stand when there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Reynolds appeared. "Dr. Morrison is here to see you, ma'am," she announced as candles were quickly lit.

Elizabeth was annoyed. Mrs. Reynolds had no right. She had said she didn't need a doctor.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Morrison, you should not have called. I am in no need of a doctor."

Dr. Morrison who had taken over his father's practice after studying in London and was the leading physician in the area was not to be deflected.

"You have not wasted my time, Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Reynolds has told me that you have been feeling faint and as this is not normal for you, it is right that I examine you."

Elizabeth normally liked Dr. Morrison, but she was irritated by his presence. "I did feel faint," she admitted, "but it must have been a temporary aberration. I feel quite well now."

"That is for me to decide, Mrs. Darcy. If there is nothing to worry about, then I shall be gone shortly."

"I don't need you. Mrs. Reynolds is making a fuss about nothing," said Elizabeth glaring at the older woman. "She had no right to call you."

"Indeed, she did, Mrs. Darcy. I believe Mr. Darcy has left strict instructions that I am to be called any time you are unwell. If as you say, there is nothing wrong, then I shall go away."

"Would you like me to stay, Mrs. Darcy?" asked Mrs. Reynolds "Or shall I ask Betsey to come in?"

"Please send Betsey in," said Elizabeth in bitter tones.

"Very well." The housekeeper opened the door to let her maid come in.

Betsey came and helped her lay down on the bed. Elizabeth was willing to do as he asked, but she didn't like it one little bit. "Now how often have you been feeling faint?" asked the doctor.

Dr. Morrison stayed for nearly half an hour and by the time he got up to leave, he was able to tell Elizabeth that he was certain she was with child once again.

Elizabeth was shocked. "That cannot be so," said Elizabeth quickly.

"Yes it can," said the doctor as he put his instruments back in his bag.

"But It is too soon," whispered Elizabeth. Much too soon. She was not ready to go through all that again.

"It is more than six months since you lost your son," said Dr. Morrison. "You are a healthy young woman. There is no reason why you will not have a healthy baby. I must talk to Mr. Darcy."

"He is in London," said Elizabeth vaguely as she struggled to accept the news.

"No matter," said the doctor putting on his jacket, "I can write to him there if he going to be away more than a few days."

Elizabeth was suddenly struck by what he'd said. "No sir. You must not."

"But Mrs. Darcy, I want to ensure that he does everything to make sure that you are well cared for."

"He will do, but he is away at the moment on important business. I would not want him worried. Please, doctor. I want to tell him myself."

Elizabeth looked pleadingly at him.

"But I don't like this faintness. You must be very careful not to overexert yourself."

"I won't," said Elizabeth. "And please say nothing to my husband. He has much to occupy his mind just now and some important decisions to make. I do not want him to be influenced by my condition."

Dr. Morrison did not look happy. "I understand, but there ought to be someone to care for you."

"And there will be. We are fortunate to have many servants here at Pemberley. I will be taken care of."

"And will you tell them of your condition?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "It is too soon. I must talk to Mr. Darcy before anyone else has the news."

"Very well, but I will come again. In three days. If you need me before then you must not hesitate to send for me."

When the doctor had left, Elizabeth looked at Betsey. Her maid looked excited.

"Betsey, you must not discuss what the doctor has said with anyone," said Elizabeth hastily.

"But Mrs. Reynolds…"

"No one, Betsey. I am putting my trust in you."

"Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt. She knew it would not be easy for Betsey to keep the news to herself, but she was counting on her discretion. It would not be long before she would be the object of speculation among the household staff, but until that point she wanted no one to know of her condition. She dismissed Betsey and then got up and wandered over towards the window pulling aside the drapes.

She looked out across the grounds of Pemberley. The moon was up and it cast ghostly shadows across the garden. A baby. She thought back over the last few weeks. She realised she had suffered from odd bouts of sickness, felt faint at times and had a strange taste in her mouth, but not for a moment had she suspected that she could be with child. She wasn't sure she was ready to go through it all again.

She was grateful that Anne and Kitty were coming to stay. She had to talk to Mrs. Reynolds about the arrangement for the summer ball and she had to finalise the arrangements for her ladies' tea. She was grateful that she was going to be busy. Anything to stop her thinking about a child.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Mr. Darcy was sorry that he had to leave Elizabeth at Pemberley, but he had no choice but to go to London. He regretted that he had not returned earlier. His first call the morning after he arrived was at the offices of Gerard and Kennington Solicitors near Sloane Street. He was relieved to find Mr. Gerard himself was at the office and had time to see him.

"I must apologise that I could give you no warning of my visit," said Mr. Darcy.

"There is no need, Mr. Darcy," said Mr. Gerard, moving aside some papers. "Do sit down and tell me what has forced you to make such an urgent call."

Mr. Darcy sat on the chair opposite the large desk. He had thought about what it was he wanted to say, but now he was here, the words did not come easy. "It's about George Wickham," he said slowly.

"Ah..." The solicitor sat back in his chair and stared over the top of his eyeglass at Mr. Darcy. "Sir, this is most unexpected. Naturally I am aware that you are related to Mr. Wickham."

"Only by marriage," said Darcy shortly. "And that is of no concern in this matter."

"So why exactly have you come?"

Mr. Darcy told him.

Two days after the doctor had called, Kitty arrived at Pemberley.

"It is so good to see you, dear sister," she said, hugging Elizabeth with much affection. "It is too long since I have seen you."

"Yes it is, Kitty," said Elizabeth as she guided Kitty up to her room. "But now we have four weeks together, so we will have plenty of time to talk."

Kitty took off her bonnet and laid it carefully on the chair and threw her coat over the back as one of the footmen came in with her trunk and a box.

"Thank you, Thomas," said Elizabeth as he carefully placed them at the end of the bed.

Thomas gave a brief bow and left them alone.

"I hope you will be happy here, Kitty."

"How can I not be?" said Kitty gratefully. "It is so good of you to have me to stay. I was rather worried that Father might say I could not come."

"How are the family at Longbourn?" asked Elizabeth leading her sister over to one of the window seats and sitting down.

"Father spends more time than ever in his library. I rather think he misses both you and Jane. He finds Mother's nerves rather trying."

Elizabeth had to hide a smile. Indeed, her father spent as little time with his wife as possible. Apart from their five daughters there was very little to bind them to each other.

With no male heir and Longbourn entitled to their cousin Mr. Collins, Mrs. Bennet constantly worried about her future after Mr. Bennet was no longer with them. Her father had long since given up thinking that far ahead and spent his days reading, occasionally drinking and writing or visiting his two eldest daughters. She had always been aware of the deficiencies of Mr. Bennet's behaviour, but she had always been inordinately close to him and even after four years of marriage she missed him greatly. He had taken to inviting himself to Pemberley when least expected and she hoped it would not be long before he came to visit.

"And how is Mary?" asked Elizabeth of their middle sister.

"Still philosophising," said Kitty with an air of disgust. "And boring us with her terrible singing."

"Kitty, you must not be unkind," admonished Elizabeth gently, though she secretly sympathised. Mary had no idea that people grew irritated with her extreme opinions on any number of subjects nor that her singing and pianoforte skills were worse than mediocre. Nothing delighted Mary more than playing in public. The family had all suffered the embarrassment of hearing Mary play to others.

"Well, there will be less time for her to play while you away. No doubt Mama will need her company."

"Indeed, she will. Mama still misses you all, especially now Jane and Mr. Bingley have also moved away."

"Have you heard from Lydia?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Not for a few weeks," said Kitty. "She says she is much too busy. What do you think will happen to Mr. Wickham?"

"I do not know, Kitty. We can only hope in time he will be set free."

"But do you think he did it?" asked Kitty, who rarely understood when to let a subject go.

"No… but we have to wait for the law."

"Well, I know Lydia thinks he's innocent. I am not so sure. I tried to talk to Father about it, but he would not let me do so."

How sensible of her father, thought Elizabeth. "Kitty, Father is right. There is no point in speculating."

Kitty looked sulky. She didn't like it if people questioned her behaviour in any way.

"Kitty, I know you are concerned, but let's not talk about this sorry business now. I have news for you."

Kitty immediately started to smile. "What is it?"

"We are going to hold a summer ball."

"A ball? Oh, Lizzy, are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"A ball, with dancing and entertainment."

"It will be everything you desire," said Elizabeth

Kitty suddenly looked worried. "But Lizzie, my dress. I'm not sure…"

"Do not worry, Kitty. I'm sure your dress will be perfect."

"Well, I shall show it to Georgiana," said Kitty.

Elizabeth grimaced. "I'm afraid she's not here. She's on a tour with her cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Oh Lizzy. I shall miss her. I was so looking forward to seeing her."

"You mean the company of your sister is not enough?" teased Elizabeth

Kitty blushed. "Of course it is. I wouldn't want you to think I am not grateful to be here."

"I know you are, Kitty. Do not worry about it. Georgiana is not here, but I promise we will be busy."

Kitty hugged her sister once more. It really was a treat to be at Pemberley.

Later on in the afternoon Lady Trentham arrived with four servants and a great deal of luggage.

Elizabeth laughed when she saw how much Anne had bought with her. "Are you going to say forever?" she asked her.

"I hope I am not going to be too much trouble," said Anne, who was looking very pale.

"You are not going to be any trouble at all," Elizabeth assured her. "I have been so looking forward to you coming."

"And I you. I was devastated when Fitzwilliam squirreled you away from London."

"It was disappointing," said Elizabeth carefully.

"But you never said why you suddenly left."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. She loved Anne but this was something she could not explain. "Mr. Darcy had business back at Pemberley and wanted me to be with him."

"You mean it had nothing to do with the Wickham case," said Anne.

"It may have… but…"

"He doesn't want you talking about it," finished Anne. "Never mind, I shall not mention it again."

Anne groaned as she tried to get herself comfortable. "It is most unfair. I am huge considering I have so long before the baby is born."

"You must have plenty of rest while you are here."

"You sound like Lord Trentham," groaned Anne. "I cannot do much, but I shall enjoy taking a gentle walk about the gardens and I am looking forward to hearing you play for me again."

"I am hoping that you will be well enough to attend my ladies' tea."

Anne looked as excited as Kitty had been about the ball. "Naturally I will be there. Who have you invited?"

"Many of the key ladies who live in the area. I invited only twelve, so I will have the opportunity to talk to them all."

"How wise of you. Have you told Fitzwilliam what you're doing?"

"I did mention it, but his mind was elsewhere when I told him. I don't think he was interested in a ladies' tea party."

"No, I am sure he wouldn't be, but many men do not understand that not all women only talk about embroidery and children."

"Anne, do you harbour a wish to be a politician?" asked Elizabeth

"What nonsense you talk, Elizabeth. It will never happen. But the issues they often talk about are just as interesting to women as to men."

Elizabeth marvelled not for the first time how informed Anne was. It seems the years she'd spent isolated at her mother's home at Rosings had been wisely used to expand her knowledge.

"Have you invited Lady Wilmington?" asked Anne suddenly.

"No… Mr. Darcy asked me not to."

"That is wise," said Anne.

Elizabeth was relieved when Anne turned her thoughts to other matters. "And did you say you have your sister to stay?"

"Yes, she arrived this morning."

"I look forward to meeting her. Another Bennet sister."

Elizabeth felt a little apprehensive. She only hoped Anne would not find Kitty tiresome.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Mr. Darcy sat in the Public Gallery at the House of Commons listening to a speech by Mr. Tillerson. Even though he had a powerful voice, it was difficult to hear him at times as he was heckled by members of the ruling Tory party who were in no mood to listen about his concerns about people living in rural communities. "People are being thrown out of their homes, with no chance of finding work, facing starvation," shouted Mr. Tillerson to hoots of derision. "We have a responsibility to see that they are treated fairly."

Mr. Darcy listened carefully. Tillerson was a powerful orator, but even he was struggling to fight against such a mob. There seemed little difference between the Members of Parliament and the protestors trying to fight again Lord Wilmington.

He knew if he decided to take up Lord Campbell's offer of a seat and tried to fight for the future of the poor who worked their land he too would face such opposition. He still wasn't sure if he had the patience for it. And yet he thought of his dead father, who had always cared for the men and women who worked on the Pemberley estates, ensuring their working conditions were the best around.

His father had been an unusual man and he had hinted to Darcy before his untimely death that it was a tradition he should continue. But Darcy realised he could do more, but he was unsure whether he would ever get the opportunity to do so. He'd agreed to meet Tillerson when he left the floor of the House. What he had to tell him might cause Tillerson to withdraw his support.

"Are you sure you are well enough to attend the ladies' tea?" Elizabeth asked Lady Trentham as they awaited the arrival of their guests.

"Elizabeth, I have stayed in bed for the last two days and I am well rested," said Anne who was indeed looking less sickly than when she had first arrived. "Just being here at Pemberley has made me feel a great deal better. It is so nice to be away from Cadogan Gardens. I find it quite depressing at times."

"It is rather dark," said Elizabeth, not wanting to appear rude.

"It is and I am worried about my child. I do not want them brought up in such a place. I have tried to persuade Lord Trentham to move, but my efforts have met with little success. He is determined we shall stay at Number Three."

"Perhaps you could make some changes," suggested Elizabeth.

Anne carefully lowered her expanding figure into a chair and allowed her maid to tuck a cushion down her back. "I think I will when I return home. Dear Edgar is so rarely there, I'm not sure he would even notice, but I think it is time that I suited myself."

Elizabeth was relieved to hear Anne thinking of her own comfort.

"And what of you?" asked Anne suddenly.

"I don't know what you mean?" said Elizabeth.

Anne looked at her quizzically. "You were looking very pale when I arrived. I was concerned that you and my cousin have fallen out. Has he been bullying you?"

Elizabeth was shocked. "Mr. Darcy would never bully me."

"Perhaps my choice of words was the wrong one," said Anne, unflustered by Elizabeth's sharp tone, "But Fitzwilliam is a complex man and I know at times he can be rather difficult. If there is nothing wrong between you, then there must be some other reason why you look so ill."

Elizabeth was not yet ready to share news of her condition with anyone, not even Anne. She decided to divert suspicion. "I love Mr. Darcy, Anne, you know I do, but at times he can be infuriatingly secretive."

Anne smiled, shifting slightly in her chair to find a more comfortable position. "Elizabeth, that is not just my cousin. I believe it is an affliction that all men suffer from. That is why ladies' teas are so important. We need to get together and find out what is really going on."

Elizabeth laughed. There were times that Anne could say the most outrageous things that held an element of truth to them. She had been wondering whether her ladies' tea really was a good idea, but with Anne at her side she was certain it would be a success.

"I am very nervous," said Kitty later that afternoon as they waited for the first of Elizabeth's guests to arrive.

"There is no need to be, Kitty," Anne reassured her. "Most of them will be too busy talking about themselves to be concerned about you. But you can follow my lead and if in doubt we will talk about their health or the weather."

Elizabeth thought how sweet Anne was. Her sister really was nervous. Kitty had confided to Elizabeth that Mr. Bennet had been doing his best to encourage her to read more and to engage her daily in conversation, so she was more at ease in polite company. Elizabeth was pleased to hear he had kept his promise to her.

"But Father won't allow Mary to recommend any book," said Kitty. "You know how Mary can go on so."

Elizabeth did know. Since her marriage, not once had she invited Mary to stay. She just didn't think she could inflict Mary and her insufferable opinions on Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth smiled at Kitty. "We will not think of Mary today. Kitty, do not worry, we are all going to enjoy ourselves."

Half an hour later the small drawing room was full of women busy talking to each other. Elizabeth introduced Anne to Lady Eleanor Montague, one of her most eminent guests, and the two women were soon talking as if they were old friends. Anne made sure that Kitty was involved in their conversation and Elizabeth saw her sister flush as Lady Montague asked her where she lived, but she managed to respond in her politest manner.

Glad that her sister was at ease, Elizabeth turned her attention to her other guests, most of whom already knew each other. She felt a little guilty as she poured the tea. Although in the early days of their marriage she and Mr. Darcy had been invited to a number of dinner parties and balls, they had been so content with each other they had avoided as many events as possible and the invitations soon began to dwindle. It had not upset either of them, as there was no one they preferred to spend their days with more than each other. Then after the loss of her son they had stopped dinning out altogether. Listening in to the conversations going on around her Elizabeth was beginning to realise how much she had missed out on by not involving herself more in their local community.

"Mrs. Darcy," whispered Mrs. Plumstead, whose husband was a successful businessman in Lambton. "I wanted to say that I was so sorry to hear about the loss of your unborn child."

It still hurt but Elizabeth was able to reply calmly enough. "Thank you. It was a difficult time. And how are your children?"

"Peter is studying law in London. I still have Victoria and Arabella at home. Children, they are such a blessing." Mrs. Plumstead suddenly realised what she had said and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry, that was tactless of me."

"Please don't worry," said Elizabeth, handing her a cup of tea.

"Mrs. Plumstead, have you been upsetting Mrs. Darcy?" asked Lady Lytton, who had never been known for her tact.

"Not at all," said Elizabeth quickly. "We were just talking about families."

"Of course, your son is in London isn't he, Mrs. Plumstead?" asked Lady Lytton in a bullying manner.

"Yes, he is," said Mrs. Plumstead quickly.

Lady Montague joined their conversation. "Mrs. Darcy, did I not hear you were recently in London?"

"I was. I had the pleasure of seeing Lady Trentham and other friends and families."

Anne smiled. "And it was lovely to see you." She looked around the room at large. "We saw an excellent production of Macbeth."

"I am not a lover of Mr. Shakespeare's work," said Lady Lytton. "I prefer the opera. But last time I was in London, the production we had hoped to see was called off. There was a fire at the theatre."

"The opera?" said Mrs. Plumstead. "Didn't I hear that we have an opera singer in our midst?"

Elizabeth tensed, her hand wavered and she almost dropped the cup she was about to pass to Mrs. Forth.

"Who do you mean?" asked Lady Lytton, who didn't like someone else to be the centre of attention. If anyone was to impart a piece of news she thought it should be her.

"Lady Wilmington. Selina Grey," said Mrs. Plumstead, a triumphant look on her face.

"I once heard her sing, at the Opera House," said Lady Montague. "She does have a beautiful voice."

Elizabeth tried not to look at Anne. She wished they could start talking about something else.

"Have you met Lady Wilmington, Mrs. Darcy?" asked Mrs. Forth, whose husband was a university professor.

"Yes, on two occasions," said Elizabeth carefully, glad that she had handed out the last of the tea and no one could see her hands shaking.

"I have heard she is with child," said one of the other women.

Mrs. Forth sniffed. "I too had heard that." She dropped her voice and spoke in a conspiratorial manner. "There are rumours that the child is not her husband's. I believe she has been consorting with another man, someone from her past."

Elizabeth inwardly gasped. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her mind was racing. Lady Wilmington was with child. That in itself meant nothing. But the past love? That meant something.

"Lady Montague. How often is your husband in the Lords?" asked Lady Trentham, seeing Elizabeth's pale face.

Elizabeth never heard the answer. A child. Mr. Darcy had visited Lady Wilmington. He would never betray her. He couldn't.

Mr. Darcy met with Mr. Tillerson when he had delivered his speech and left the floor of the House of Commons.

"It's good to see you again, Darcy," he said as he guided Darcy into an empty Members room that was often used for visitors. "Tell me that you are going to accept Lord Campbell's offer of a seat? We need you. Too many toffs trying to block any sort of progress."

Darcy was sorry that he was going to be a bearer of bad news. "I believe, sir, that my presence could be more a hindrance than any sort of help!" said Darcy.

Mr. Tillerson's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked, taking the chair opposite Darcy's.

"The murder of Gerald Fairfax, Lord Wilmington's solicitor."

Tillerson shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean, Darcy. I know the accused is married to your wife's sister, but this is of no consequence. Your enemies might try and use it against you, but it will not worry anyone in the party."

"Even if I was shown to be a dishonourable man?" asked Darcy.

"I would be shocked if you have ever been shown to be anything but an honourable man. That is why I recommended you to Lord Campbell. "

Mr. Darcy was touched by the faith that Mr. Tillerson had in him, but he knew it wasn't quite as simple as that.

"I will be appearing in court tomorrow…after that you may change your mind."

Mr. Tillerson looked impatient. "Darcy, stop paying games. Tell me at once."

Mr. Darcy told him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Elizabeth's ladies' tea was a surprising success despite some awkward moments. Friendships were renewed and some new ones made and even Kitty said how much she had enjoyed it. As Anne told her afterwards, they had learned a great deal more about the causes that were important in the borough and who was behind them. Many of the ladies were not simply running their homes, looking after their children, and supporting their husbands; they were trying to improve the lives of some of the poorest families around.

Elizabeth had been shocked to realise that as mistress of Pemberley there was a great deal more she could do to help those whose lives were so different from her own. Lady Montague had pressed her to become more involved. "There is much help you can offer, Mrs. Darcy, and when your husband sits in Parliament, you will be more welcome, wherever you go."

Elizabeth had been unable to think up a suitable reply. She had thought that Mr. Darcy's offer of a seat was secret. It seemed not.

When she retired for bed that night Elizabeth was unable to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes she was haunted by an image of Selina, Lady Wilmington. _A baby with a past love_. It was madness, she knew it was and yet she couldn't let the thought go. Could the baby be Mr. Darcy's? No! He would never betray her, and yet…

As the hours slipped away, thoughts of Mr. Darcy and Lady Wilmington continued to swirl around her mind and even when first light came up she still had not reached any satisfactory conclusion. Mr. Darcy had been very secretive with her and perhaps this was the biggest secret of all. Eventually she fell into bed when the sun was starting to come up and by the time she rose she had a bad headache and felt rather nauseous.

"You are looking rather pale this morning, Elizabeth," said Anne Trentham when Elizabeth went to visit her in her rooms. "You look as if you've hardly slept."

"A slight headache, but it will pass," said Elizabeth. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I learned so much. I can see there are many things to which I should pay more attention."

"It was interesting," said Anne slowly, "but I thought you might be worrying about Selina Grey."

"Her being with child? No, why should I?" asked Elizabeth, trying to sound unconcerned as she busied herself opening a window.

"Her past love…."

Elizabeth turned around and stared at Anne. "You don't really think they were talking about Mr. Darcy, do you?"

Anne's pale face was suddenly flushed with red. "I know my cousin and I know it has nothing to do with him, but I was concerned about you. You looked so distressed when you heard the news."

It was Elizabeth's turn to look embarrassed. She might have known she could not fool Darcy's cousin.

"I was shocked," she admitted, "but Mr. Darcy is not the only person who has been her past love."

"Indeed, he has not. A woman as attractive as Selina Grey would have had many admirers."

"That's what I thought," said Elizabeth briskly hoping she could turn Anne's thoughts in a different direction.

Elizabeth came and sat down on a chair opposite Anne. "We are going to have a quiet day today after yesterday's excitement. Kitty I know is eager to come and discuss her latest book with you, if you have the time, and I promised her a ride to Lambton to pick up some ribbons for her bonnet."

"I cannot go very far," said Anne quite cheerfully. "I seem to have grown even over-night. I shall take a gentle walk with Mrs. Hughes this afternoon and I shall be glad to spend some time with Kitty later. She is such a nice young woman."

Elizabeth was glad that Anne liked her young sister. Anne instinctively knew how to talk to Kitty and she saw how well her sister responded. There had been none of the sulkiness that was normally so prevalent in Kitty's behaviour.

"Then Anne, I shall leave you to rest," said Elizabeth, getting to her feet, "And I will see you later."

"Elizabeth… I hope you will rest _too_ ," said Anne, staring at her.

Elizabeth was startled. "I will," she said as she quickly left the room. She didn't like the way Anne had said that. She was a perceptive woman. Elizabeth could only hope that Anne had not guessed she too was with child.

Mr. Darcy was standing outside the court at the Old Bailey, waiting to be called. He knew the court was full because before the session had started the noise coming from within had been almost deafening. It had quieted down once the judge had entered but every now and then noise would erupt. He could only stand and wait. He resisted the temptation to pace up and down, but inwardly he could feel his insides twisting with tensions causing him some considerable discomfort. He wished he was back at Pemberley.

Mr. Gardiner stood beside him, having insisted he should not attend alone. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked.

"I have no choice," said Mr. Darcy, flicking an imaginary speck of dirt from his cuff.

"That wasn't what I asked," said Mr. Gardiner. "Are you certain you want to appear? It's not too late to back out."

"You of all people should know that is not possible," said Mr. Darcy, looking at Elizabeth's uncle. "As much as I despise Mr. Wickham, I cannot let him hang for something he did not do."

"You know you could be pilloried for this," said Mr. Gardiner.

Darcy looked grave. "I expect to be."

"And have you told my niece?"

Darcy shook his head. "I think it's best she hears it from me."

The door suddenly opened, making both men start.

"Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy," called a court official.

Mr. Darcy glanced at Mr. Gardiner who gave a nod of encouragement. Taking a deep breath Darcy followed the official into the court. It was huge, much bigger than he was expecting. He nodded at the judge and took his place in the witness box. He had promised himself that he would not look at Wickham, but he couldn't help himself.

Wickham was sat on a stool with a fierce looking prison guard behind him. Dressed in his own clothes, Wickham looked as suave as ever. It was difficult to see that he had been in prison. Wickham gave him a sly grin and Darcy looked away in disgust. Dammit, the man had caused his family so much pain. He was tempted to change his mind and let the courts decide Wickham's fate. But he couldn't, he had to speak. It was a matter of honour. By speaking now he hoped to put right what he should have done weeks ago.

"Are you Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley Derbyshire?" asked the barrister, looking resplendent in his wig and gown.

Darcy swallowed. His mouth felt dry but he held his head aloft and stared straight ahead. "Yes sir."

It was his moment of reckoning.

Kitty could hardly contain her excitement as Elizabeth steered their small gig over to Lambton. Elizabeth wasn't sure whether it was the promise of some new ribbons for her bonnet or the thought of being allowed to take the reins of the gig on the way home. She knew Mr. Darcy would not approve, but Mr. Darcy was not there and she often took over the reins from one of the groomsmen who accompanied her when she went out.

They arrived at Lambton in the early afternoon, when the shops were reopening after lunch. Elizabeth had a number of visits to make, which she did before taking Kitty along to Mrs. Coutts the dressmaker.

"What are we doing here?" whispered Kitty as they entered the rather smart shop.

"I thought you might like a new dress for the ball?" said Elizabeth.

Kitty's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Do you mean it, Lizzy?"

"Yes, of course."

She had no time to say anymore as Mrs. Coutts emerged from the back. "Mrs. Darcy, how delightful to see you again. I hope that you are well."

"Very, thank you," said Elizabeth. "Mrs. Coutts, this is my sister Miss Katherine Bennet. "She is in need of a dress for our Summer Ball. I know that there is no time to have one completely made, but I was hoping you might have one of your 'nearly ready' dresses that would be suitable."

Mrs. Coutts smiled at the nervous Kitty. "Of course I have. You're a very pretty young woman. You come this way and we'll soon find something to fit the ticket."

Kitty allowed herself to be led into the back of the shop behind some curtains where one of the assistants started to help her undress, while another guided Elizabeth to a small chaise-lounge to sit on. Very soon Mrs. Coutts' assistants started bringing out dresses for Elizabeth to examine. Elizabeth was impressed with how beautiful they were. There was no doubt they would find something which Kitty would feel happy with.

Two hours later the perfect dress had been selected, and pinned and altered to fit Kitty's slender figure. Dressed in white with the palest of yellow trimmings she was a vision of loveliness and Elizabeth couldn't help thinking how pretty Kitty was when she didn't sulk. Away from Lydia's influence she really was growing up into a much nicer young woman.

Even though Kitty was nearly delirious with happiness at the unexpected surprise, Elizabeth still fulfilled her promise and allowed her to choose some ribbons for her bonnet.

"Lizzy, I do not think I am deserving of all this good fortune," said Kitty when at last they had left Mrs. Coutts' establishment with a promise that the dress would be delivered to Pemberley in two days' time.

"Yes you are, Kitty," said Elizabeth quickly. "I am glad you like the dress."

"It is quite the most wonderful present I have been given," said Kitty, her eyes shining. "I only hope I won't let you down."

"You will not do that," said Elizabeth firmly. "Now I think we should return to Pemberley."

"And can I drive the gig?" asked Kitty.

"Yes indeed. All you need do is hold the reins."

James, their groomsman, who had carefully packed away Elizabeth's parcels, looked askance when he heard this, but he said nothing and made sure they were comfortably before taking up a position behind them.

It was a beautiful afternoon and they were in no hurry, as they gradually left Lambton and took the well-travelled lanes back to Pemberley. Kitty was enjoying herself. In truth, there was little for her to do, because the horse knew its way and pulled them along quite slowly.

"I shall have so much to tell them at Longbourn when I get home," said Kitty, her eyes shining brightly.

"Keep looking ahead," Elizabeth gently reminded her. She was pleased that she had been able to give Kitty a dress. She rarely spent any of the money from the generous allowance that Mr. Darcy gave her.

Elizabeth looked out across the fields, the sun was beating down on the ears of corn that were dancing gently in the light wind. Once again, she thought how fortunate she was to live in such a beautiful county as Derbyshire. On such a lovely day, its beauty could rarely be matched. So lost in thought, Elizabeth was paying little attention to Kitty when suddenly she was shocked by a terrific bang. She looked at Kitty who looked terrified. Whatever it was, had upset the horse and it started to gallop forward. The gig started to sway ominously from side to side. In her panic Kitty had dropped one of the reins.

"Give them to me, Kitty," said Elizabeth, but Kitty could do nothing, she was frozen with fear and even James leaning over them could not catch them. The gig continued to careen along. If this carried on they were all going to tumble out onto the ground and be badly hurt.

The horse was still bolting forwards, scared by whatever the noise had been and Elizabeth suddenly knew a moment of fear as she thought of her unborn child. She redoubled her efforts to help Kitty try and calm the out-of-control horse, but the next moment there was a fearful jolt as they hit something. Elizabeth was unsure whether it was her screaming or Kitty, but all she remembered was being thrown forward, the gig tilting, a horrible crunching sound and hitting the ground with a frightful thud.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Darcy, are you hurt?"

Elizabeth gingerly sat up, her hand immediately going to her stomach. The baby. She winced. Something was digging in her. At first, she thought it was the baby who had been hurt, but it was not. She looked, but it was only a small stone. She quickly pulled it out and threw it away.

"Mrs. Darcy, are you hurt?" asked James who was kneeling at her side.

"No… I am… alright," said Elizabeth, looking quickly around. "Kitty?"

Kitty was on the ground a few yards away from her not moving. James helped Elizabeth to her feet and they were soon by Kitty's side. James knelt down and gently turned her over.

Kitty groaned. There was a nasty gash on her head but she opened her eyes which were full of tears. "I'm sorry, Lizzy," she mumbled. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not," said Elizabeth, ignoring the pain in her ankle and her side. She was far more worried about her sister.

"James, will the gig get us home?"

"No, ma'am, the wheel spoke has broken. I must get help," he said, getting to his feet.

"No…" said Elizabeth who did not particularly want to stay where they were. Kitty needed a doctor. "We must get back to Pemberley. We are not far."

"But ma'am. You do not look fit to walk."

"I am quite fit," said Elizabeth, getting to her feet. "Do you think you can carry Miss Kitty?"

"Yes ma'am," said the footman who was near six feet tall and very sturdily built.

He quickly helped Kitty up and gathered her into his arms, while Elizabeth rescued her packages which were still miraculously in the damaged gig, trying to ignore the ache in her head.

"I can walk," said Kitty.

"No, you can't," said Elizabeth firmly, worried about her sister's pallor.

They set off once more stopping every now and then to give James a rest. It was a tired trio who made their way up the drive of Pemberley. Fortunately, several workmen came to assist James with Kitty as Elizabeth could see he was beginning to wilt. She suddenly felt rather guilty as she realised she had never asked him if he was injured and she noticed there was a tear in both his trousers and shirt and a bruise had formed on his cheek. But when she tried to ask him, he quickly brushed aside her concerns and said they should get Miss Kitty inside.

As soon as they were back at the house Mrs. Reynolds took charge, remaining completely calm. She called one of the footmen to summon Dr. Morrison at once. She insisted Kitty was taken straight to her room and Elizabeth to hers. "But I must look after Kitty," objected Elizabeth, who resented Mrs. Reynolds' orders.

"Mary will be with her," said Mrs. Reynolds firmly. "You must lay down, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth, who really was feeling rather weary and sick once again, reluctantly agreed.

"I do not know what Mr. Darcy will think of this," said Mrs. Reynolds as they took the stairs, followed closely by Betsey who was looking very worried. "James should have been more careful."

"It wasn't his fault. He did not have the reins. Kitty did and there was some noise that frightened the horse and made it bolt."

Mrs. Reynolds could not hide her disapproval. "Miss Kitty should not have had the reins," she said.

"It was my choice," said Elizabeth, "And Mr. Darcy doesn't need to know. It was a little accident."

"You might have been badly hurt," said Mrs. Reynolds.

Elizabeth tried to hide her irritation. Mrs. Reynolds had no right to speak to her like that.

"I will tell my husband when he returns. But you are not to mention it," said Elizabeth, sitting down on the bed while Betsey removed her shoes.

Mrs. Reynolds waiting until Betsey had finished and then indicated to the maid with a single nod that she should leave the room.

Betsey got up and took the shoes with her.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth, sounding a little haughty as she sensed the housekeeper's disapproval.

Mrs. Reynolds hesitated and then sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth was shocked. It was not like the housekeeper to be so familiar.

"He has a right to know," said the housekeeper quietly, no censure in her eyes.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth stopped as Mrs. Reynolds had a quizzical expression on her face. "I suppose Betsey told you. How long have you known?"

"It was not Betsey. I had suspected it for a few days. I noticed how you suddenly disliked food you have always eaten and I could not immediately account for it. And then you fainted and I immediately suspected the reason for it. I mentioned it to you, if you remember."

"I didn't know then," said Elizabeth. "I was not trying to deceive you. I thought you must be wrong. And then when the doctor suspected it was true I still did not want to believe it. I don't want to believe it now. And yet I might have hurt my baby."

Her eyes filled with tears. She could not help herself. She had been worried about Kitty, but at the back of her mind her thoughts had been filled with her unborn child. Was she going to be punished and lose another baby through her own carelessness? The tears started to run down her face.

Mrs. Reynolds gently pulled Elizabeth into her arms. "There, there, ma'am. Have your cry and let it all out." And Elizabeth clung onto the old woman and cried and cried.

When there were no more tears to flow Mrs. Reynolds gently let go of her and handed Elizabeth a handkerchief. "Now that will have done you good," she said gently.

"Will it?" asked Elizabeth, trying to smile. "I always find crying leaves me with a headache."

"I can get you something for that. A nice glass of warm milk and a tot of whiskey will help," said Mrs. Reynolds. "Cook always recommends it."

Elizabeth tried to smile and hand back the handkerchief, but Mrs. Reynolds shook her head. "You keep it, ma'am."

"Thank you. I don't know where all those tears came from," said Elizabeth.

"The fear you have about your baby, which is why you want to pretend he is not growing."

There was a sadness that Elizabeth had never seen in the old woman's eyes before. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Mrs. Reynolds sighed. "When I was but a year younger than you, ma'am, I lost my son. I can still see his little face. I insisted on seeing him." She reached inside her dress and pulled out a locket. She gently opened it and Elizabeth could see there was a tiny piece of blonde hair inside. "It belonged to him. I wanted something of him."

Fresh tears stung Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm sorry, I did not know."

"It's nearly forty years ago, but some days I still catch my breath as it hurts me here," she said as she thumped her chest.

Elizabeth was lost for words. In her own grief, she had never expected that Mrs. Reynolds had experienced something similar.

"And did you ever have a child?" asked Elizabeth, realising that she knew almost nothing about the housekeeper.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. I have two sons and a daughter, all with their own children now."

"I had no idea."

"It doesn't matter. I lost my husband very early on. I could not take care of them. I had to work and they lived with my mother. I went to see them whenever I could. They are all out in the world and doing well, but I have never forgotten our first one."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Were you..." Elizabeth stopped, feeling what she wanted to ask was rather indelicate.

Mrs. Reynolds gently squeezed her hand giving her the courage to say what was on her mind.

"Were you scared when you knew you were expecting another child?"

"Yes, I was. I did what you are doing and I tried to pretend it was not happening. But ma'am, it is happening. You are with child and you must be careful."

Elizabeth knew she was right. "It was the horse. Nothing more. I could not have controlled it any more than Kitty."

"Then the grooms are at fault. They should not have used a horse that was unfit like that."

"It's no one's fault and I would not like Mr. Darcy to get angry. Let me tell him please."

"Very well, but if that horse is nervous it needs to be destroyed."

Elizabeth was certainly not going to let that happen. She looked at the housekeeper. "Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. I'm sorry for your loss. I hope you don't think I meant to pry."

Mrs. Reynolds shook her head. "You must look after yourself, Mrs. Darcy. It will be good to have a baby at Pemberley once more. It's been quiet for much too long."

With that Elizabeth could only but agree. The tense atmosphere between them had suddenly disappeared.

"You must get some rest," said Mrs. Reynolds. "I will go and wait for Dr. Morrison."

"Thank you." Elizabeth stood up to move her pillows. With Mrs. Reynolds' revelations about her lost baby, she was beginning to view the housekeeper in a very different way.

Mrs. Reynolds was about to open the bedroom door, when it suddenly opened and Betsey was there, her face full of horror.

"What is it, Betsey? Is the doctor here?" asked Mrs. Reynolds.

"No ma'am. An express," she said, holding up some paper in her hand. "It arrived a moment ago for Mrs. Darcy."

Mrs. Reynolds took it from her and handed it to Elizabeth, discreetly moving away as Elizabeth quickly opened it.

It was from her Uncle Gardiner. The contents were shocking. Mr. Wickham's trial had collapsed. There was no case to answer and it was all down to evidence provided by Mr. Darcy.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Kitty Bennet spent the next three days in bed on the orders of Dr. Morrison who was concerned about the bump on her head. She also had a very sore arm which she had caught on a rock and was inclined to be a little tearful. However, she cheered up considerably when her dress for the summer ball arrived at Pemberley and it was hung up where she could see it.

"My arm will spoil the look," Kitty complained to Elizabeth, rubbing at the cloth tied firmly around her arm.

"No one will notice, Kitty, you will look so beautiful," said Elizabeth, trying to reassure her.

"But the bruise on my head," worried Kitty.

"I can cover that, miss," said Mary "Don't you worry. A little powder and some curls. We will soon cover the spot. You will look the belle of the ball."

Kitty beamed and Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief, grateful to the maid who had easily got Kitty's measure.

However, there was one thing that was still exercising Kitty's mind.

"What will Mr. Darcy say when he hears about our accident and I had the reins in the gig?"

"Nothing," said Elizabeth quickly. "Now you are not to worry. Lady Trentham was wondering if you were well enough to go and see her. One of the footmen will carry you along to her rooms."

"Oh yes, Lizzie. I must tell her all about my dress."

Elizabeth wasn't sure that Anne would want to hear about it, but she was so delighted to see that Kitty had not come to any permanent harm she decided to hold her counsel.

With her sister happy and Anne in her rooms, Elizabeth went downstairs to the music room to play the pianoforte. She had been neglecting her playing of late and just to have her fingers run over the keys was soothing. She had felt sick when she had first awoken, but she was glad the feeling had passed. She had had another troubled night. There were two things that were exercising her mind. She'd talked to James and he too had heard an unusual sound before the horse had bolted, but like her he could not understand what it was, only that it had been very close. Elizabeth had asked no more because she had not wanted to invite further speculation, but she was certain that the sound had been quite deliberate. Why, she did not know and she told herself to stop being so fanciful, but she could not banish the thought from her mind. But more worrying was the news from London. She wished her uncle had sent more details. She had asked Mrs. Reynolds to buy her a newspaper, but although there was a picture of Mr. Darcy in their local paper saying that he had been at the trial in London, there had been little detail. Disappointed, she realised she would have to wait. From her husband, there had been no word.

Elizabeth did her best to carry on life as normal. She tried to take Mrs. Reynolds' advice and rest as much as possible and when she wasn't with Anne and Kitty she spent some time confirming the arrangements for their up and coming Summer Ball. As well as inviting local friends and acquaintances, she had sent invitations to the Bingleys and the Gardiners, who had both agreed to come and stay. She only hoped that Mr. Bingley would be pleased with what she had planned. Mrs. Reynolds had happily relinquished control and worked with her to make her first ball a success.

Elizabeth was busy talking to Cook about food four days before their first guests would arrive when Mr. Darcy came home. She had no idea he was back until he appeared suddenly in the doorway, making her jump.

"Mr. Darcy. I was not expecting you," she said.

"My business was completed and so I thought it best to return as soon as possible," said her husband.

Elizabeth was not quite sure what to say. She was annoyed that he had not been in touch.

Cook looked from one to the other and then hastily picked up her pile of recipes. "I should be back in the kitchen," she murmured. "Thank you, ma'am."

Mr. Darcy said nothing, but stood aside while Cook scurried through the door. He shut it behind her.

Elizabeth rose and wandered over to the window. She felt intimidated by her husband's height and preferred to stand.

"How are you, Elizabeth?" asked Mr. Darcy, coming towards her.

"How am I?" Elizabeth wondered how he could ask the question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mr. Darcy did not try and pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. "I didn't want to worry you," he said. "You have had so much to deal with."

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth made no effort to hide her frustration. "How many times are you going to say that?"

Mr. Darcy looked a little disconcerted. "But it is true. It is only over the last few months that you have started to find your health again."

"I am neither an invalid nor a child," snapped Elizabeth.

"I have never accused you of acting like a child," said Mr. Darcy.

"No, you have not, but you treat me like one. You think I am too weak to discuss your business concerns, your political ambitions, the fact you were going to appear in court for a man who I know you dislike."

Mr. Darcy flushed. "I did not know when I left for London that I would appear in court. You were right. I let my dislike of Wickham get in the way of my judgment, even my honour. I went to see his solicitor and told him the very little I knew. But there were other facts and it was deemed that it would be best if I appeared."

What he said sounded very reasonable, but Elizabeth was not in the mood to be appeased.

"And so he's free?"

"Yes. He was freed from court immediately," said Darcy.

"Where is he now?"

"I do not know and it is none of my concern."

Elizabeth should have felt relief. Lydia could once again take up her role as his wife. But there were still many things she did not understand. She didn't understand what had caused Mr. Darcy's change of heart. He had been adamant he would not become involved.

"Elizabeth, I will discuss this with you, but I am only just returned from London. I would like some rest."

Elizabeth gazed out of the window. The sun was not yet out and the grounds had lost some of their normal lustre. The look matched her mood. She was not ready to let her husband get his rest. She had other questions for him.

"Before you went to London. Did you see Lady Wilmington?" she asked, watching him closely.

"Why would you ask that, madam?"

"Well, you have been meeting her, have you not?" asked Elizabeth.

Darcy answered her calmly. "I have met with Lady Wilmington on two occasions, nothing more. I too had hoped to persuade her to be a witness for Mr. Wickham."

Elizabeth was not sure she believed him. "Is that the only reason?"

Darcy's face was strained. "What other reason could there be?"

Elizabeth laughed but there was no humour in the sound. "Sir, please do not treat me as if I was a stupid woman. Lady Wilmington is your past love, a fact you decided to keep from me."

"I have admitted that. And you know I did it because it was of no importance," said Mr. Darcy impatiently.

"And I believed that, not immediately, but you said it was true and I believed it. But then you went behind my back to see her."

"Just as you did," said Mr. Darcy.

So he knew. "Only to help Mr. Wickham."

"As was my intention." Mr. Darcy reached out for her hand and held it fast. "Elizabeth, something is worrying you and I wish you would share it with me."

Elizabeth pulled her hand away put more space between them.

"I would have thought, sir, it would be clear to you. I heard a rumour that Lady Wilmington is expecting a child which is not her husband's."

"Is it not?"

Elizabeth realised that he already knew Lady Wilmington was expecting a child. Anger bubbled inside her. "Is it yours, sir?"

Pain flashed across Mr. Darcy's face. For a moment he said nothing, simply standing there shaking his head, unable to speak.

Elizabeth looked at him with contempt. She had hoped that he would make an instant denial. "Have you nothing to say, sir?"

At last he spoke. "Do you really think Lady Wilmington's child would be mine?"

"Why would I not?" asked Elizabeth stubbornly. "You've spent time with her. Lady Wilmington has shown her affection towards you."

"She has shown it to me, Elizabeth, but I have not shown it towards her. I do not know who the father of her child is, but I know it is nothing to do with me."

Elizabeth wanted to believe him, but she could not. "How can you be so sure?"

Darcy looked angry. "Madam, this is a subject on which we will speak no longer. I am saddened that you would think so poorly of me."

"Why would I not?" asked Elizabeth. "These past few months you have kept everything from me. Your behaviour, sir, has been less than honourable."

Elizabeth saw her husband flinch.

His voice quieted. "Is that how you see me, madam?"

"I have no chance to see you in any other way. You will not talk to me."

"Elizabeth, my only concern has been for you."

"By not talking about things that trouble you."

"Elizabeth, I may not have always acted wisely and I accept I may have made some mistakes, but it is I who run Pemberley and our lives. I do not understand why you have so much difficulty with this. Your father was liberal in his approach and this has left you questioning my every action."

Although Elizabeth was very aware of Mr. Bennet's shortcomings the criticism stung. "My father always wanted Jane and I to express our opinions. Do you think that is a bad thing?"

"No, I do not," said Mr. Darcy sharply, "but your efforts should be directed at things that concern you, like running the house, doing good works and if you are feeling well enough, entertaining."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "And I am doing those things, sir, but I cannot live with all these secrets. I need you to tell me the truth."

"I have," said Mr. Darcy, "and you will not believe it. You have wounded me with your accusations."

"I have not accused," said Elizabeth, trying to hold on to her temper in face of her husband's intransigence. "I only asked you the question."

"Yes, one you should not have. The child is not mine, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth didn't know what to think. The man standing in front of her so tall and proud was a stranger to her. She wiped her hand hastily across her eyes. She would not give into the urge to cry.

"I can see that you do not believe me, Elizabeth," said Mr. Darcy sadly.

"Are you surprised, sir? Over and over again you have kept things from me."

Mr. Darcy slapped his hand against the window frame. "Enough. Madam. You have made it very clear what you think of me. I can see that we cannot carry on as we are, it would be unhealthy for Georgiana when she comes home. We need to find a solution."

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"Perhaps you would prefer another home in another part of the country. Naturally as my wife, I would maintain it for you, some staff… anywhere you wanted."

Elizabeth wondered if she was dreaming. He was not seriously suggesting sending her away? She tried to quell the sudden weakness in her legs. "And is that what you would prefer, sir? You want to banish me from Pemberley?"

"Not banish, no. Furnish you with a home that would be more conducive to your happiness. It has become clear to me that that is something I cannot do. You do not have to make a decision now. We have the Summer Ball next weekend and after that we will talk."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. The pain in her chest was unbearable.

Mr. Darcy gave a bow and left the room.

Left alone she started to shake uncontrollably and had to grab onto a chair to stop herself falling. The tears fell uncontrolled down her face. So, it was over. She could hardly believe he was the man she had fallen in love with. She cried until she could shed no more tears and then dried her tears. Her heart was broken, but she could not show it. There was Anne and Kitty to consider and very soon they would be joined by the Bingleys and the Gardiners. She could not let any of them realise what had happened between her and Mr. Darcy. They would hold the Summer Ball just as he wished and she would be there at his side. After that? She would pack her backs and leave Pemberley forever. If Mr. Darcy no longer wanted her as his wife, she would not beg to stay.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Mr. Darcy cursed himself from the moment the words left his mouth. Why oh why had he uttered those words to Elizabeth? They had not been planned. He had spoken out of frustration and hurt, wanting to hurt her back. It was very wrong of him. He did not want Elizabeth to go and live in another part of the country. He was not a man given to sentimentality, but she was his wife and he loved her. However, he could not continue with a relationship where there was so little trust between them. She would continue as his wife, but there was no reason why they had to live in the same property.

In spite of saying he needed to rest, Darcy left the house and headed for the stables. He knew of only one cure for his frustration.

One of the grooms brought Saracen, his favourite horse, and he was soon setting off alone across the downs. He tried to cast off all thoughts of Elizabeth, but it was not easy.

He yearned to recapture the halcyon early days of their marriage. She had brought him such happiness and month by month he had learned not to be quite so morose and take pleasure from some of the simplest things in life. He had always loved Pemberley and the surrounding estates but it had been Elizabeth who had made him appreciate them more. She was popular with the household, apart from Mrs. Reynolds, and her quick wit and warm heart had been admired by friends and acquaintances. And she had become his lover and given him more love and pleasure than he had ever thought possible. The loss of their son had been devastating, especially as it had taken so long for her to fall pregnant. He had thought they had turned the corner, that she was returning to full health and they were finding the same happiness they had enjoyed in the early days of their marriage.

Perhaps he had been naïve. He certainly seemed to have misunderstood her. In his endeavours to protect her from hurt, he had hurt her more and now she didn't trust him.

They only seemed to cause pain to each other. The devastation on Elizabeth's face had been awful to witness. He should have apologised and tried to explain but pride would not let him. It hurt him greatly that she could even think Selina's child was his. He would never, ever be unfaithful to his wife. He could not understand why she did not see that.

Mr. Darcy had turned for home when he spied a group of men marching down towards Little Heaton. He urged Saracen forward. He had heard more workers had lost their homes and there was increasing bitterness amongst the workers of their treatment. He had yet to keep his promise to talk to Fred Gilmore about their grievances, perhaps now was the time. He only hoped there wasn't going to be trouble. He was aware how different his own circumstances were. He didn't expect them to listen.

He managed to head the group off on the road going down to Little Heaton.

"It's Mr. Darcy," shouted one.

"Get out our way sir. We want no trouble with you."

Darcy got off his horse. "Nor I with you," he said. "I was looking for Fred Gilmore."

"And what would you want with me," said a tall man with wild brown hair, stepping forward.

"I was asked to speak to you…" he said.

There were guffaws of laughter as they mimicked his voice.

"Get out our way. We have nothing to say to you," shouted a short man whose face was weathered from working outdoors.

They all looked tired and unkempt.

"Be quiet Twiss," said Fred Gilmore. "Let him speak."

The dozen men fell silent and stared at Mr. Darcy.

"Myself and other landowners are aware of what has been happening to you…" said Mr. Darcy.

"But you're not going to do anything about it are you?" shouted one who was given a sharp thump by his neighbour.

Mr. Darcy continued. "I have spoken to Lord Wilmington about what has happened, but I cannot force him to change his mind."

"But if it's happened here, it's going to spread to other landowners. There's fifty families now without homes. How are they supposed to manage? We have to make a stand," said one, who looked a lot older than the rest.

"What sort of stand?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"The sort that will hurt Wilmington," sneered Arthur Twiss.

Several of the men raised their pitchforks and cheered, but Fred Gilmore quickly told them to be quiet.

Mr. Darcy was almost wishing he had not stopped. "I cannot speak for others, but this is not the way to fight. Our first priority is to make sure all the women and children are housed. Next, we need to find those who have lost jobs some work. It may not be much but we will try and find you something. Then we need to think of the future. I cannot make you any promises but not all the landowners are like Lord Wilmington."

A few of them nodded. "My cousin works for Mr. Darcy. He's always treated them right."

"I say words are easy, but we need more. I reckon we should burn down the houses in Little Heaton that he's taken away," said a sharp burly man who eyes him in a very unfriendly fashion.

Mr. Darcy looked desperately at Fred Gilmore. "It is not the way."

"No it isn't," said Fred, "but Brill here is right. We need more than words."

"Yes, I know. The landowners are meeting weekly to see what we can do. I understand some families have some temporary homes."

Someone jeered. "It's not enough, I know. Gilmore perhaps you could attend our next meeting and explain exactly what's been happening."

Fred Gilmore laughed. "Did the others invite me?"

"I'm inviting you," said Mr. Darcy. "Give us a chance. If they do not listen or cannot help then you do it your way." Was he really advocating they should storm some land and burn houses down if they were not given help? Perhaps it was unwise but he could not think of any other way of showing he was serious.

"I reckon we should give Mr. Darcy a chance," said one of the workers, taking off his hat and rubbing his bald head. "We have enough trouble as it is without making more."

Mr. Darcy looked at Fred Gilmore. The man's eyes narrowed as he stared back at him. "Alright, we'll give you a chance," he said quietly. "But if you let us down…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but Mr. Darcy was in no doubt he was being threatened. "I won't make false promises," he said quickly, "but if we work together we can at least see everyone is housed and fed."

"When's the meeting?" asked Fred Gilmore.

"I'll let you know. Where can I find you?"

"I'm staying with my cousin in Lambton, just behind the smithy."

"I'll find you," promised Mr. Darcy as he got back on Saracen.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he rode away. He did not look back. He had done his best. Now he had to confess to Melton Oldbury and the others what he had done. He had no idea how they would react. For all their talk he doubted he'd ever invited a worker to one of his meetings.

Elizabeth had never seen herself as an actress but act is what she did over the coming days. After she had calmed her nerves she was determined that no one would guess there was anything wrong. The hurt ran too deep for her to want the subject of her marriage or her future to be picked over. And there was the child. What would happen to that? She must do anything to protect it.

Mr. Darcy had said they would talk after the ball. So be it. Until that point she would be the best wife she could to divert suspicion that anything was wrong and she would ensure that all their guests enjoyed themselves.

Anne immediately was suspicious. "Have you been crying?" she whispered when she next saw Elizabeth.

"I had something in my eye," lied Elizabeth. "I think I rubbed it too hard." Elizabeth knew Anne didn't believe her, but it didn't matter. She would not discuss with anyone the difficulties Mr. Darcy and she were having. Of Mr. Darcy, she tried to ensure that they were never alone together and although she spoke to him in the calm voice she had always used, she avoided making eye contact with him. The first evening was awkward, but the following day Mr. and Mrs. Bingley arrived at Pemberley, quickly followed by the Gardiners.

"Oh, Jane, it is so good to see you," said Elizabeth, hugging her sister.

"I would not have missed it for the world," said Jane in her quiet manner. "Work at Fearnley Park has been rather slow, so it's nice to come here for a change."

"Well, it is good to have you here."

"And are you well, Lizzy?" asked Jane, looking at her closely.

"Of course I am," Elizabeth said, giving her sister a quick hug. "I have been working hard on the ball to make it perfect. I keep worrying something will go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong," said Jane loyally.

Elizabeth was not so sure. She was superstitious and worried that something might go wrong. The musicians had been booked, the rooms prepared, the dinner menu agreed, the flowers cut. She had her lists but she still worried there might be something she had forgotten.

Elizabeth accompanied Jane to her room. "How long are you able to stay?"

"We must leave the day after the ball, dear Lizzy. I know your kind invite said we could stay longer but Mr. Bingley has business in town and he is anxious that I accompany him.

Elizabeth couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to spending time with her sister.

The Gardiners too had only come for the ball and would return two days later. "I cannot afford more time away from my business, Lizzy. My partner has been called back to his home in the north and I miss not only his presence, but his wise counsel."

Elizabeth understood, but she was sorry that they could not stay longer.

"But Lizzy, you must be relieved this issue with Mr. Wickham is now at an end," said her uncle as they took a stroll in the gardens.

Elizabeth stopped to admire some flowers. "Have you seen him?" she asked casually.

"He came to the house to fetch Lydia. They are gone. Where I do not know."

Elizabeth shook her head. It did not sound very satisfactory. It was clear that any affection Mr. Wickham had once felt for his wife had gone. It really did not bode well for Lydia. Her sister was thoughtless and irritating, but she was her sister and she could not help feeling concerned for her.

"I suppose you know Mr. Darcy has helped him once again?"

Elizabeth abandoned the flower and stood up straight. "No, I did not know that. What do you mean, Uncle?"

Mr. Gardiner looked embarrassed. "Now I will have to apologise to Mr. Darcy. I should not have spoken out of turn."

"You have not, Uncle, but what exactly did Mr. Darcy do."

"I do not know all the details, but I believe he has settled a further sum on him, to help him in his new profession."

They continued along the path. Elizabeth's mind was spinning. She did not understand what Mr. Gardiner had told her. She knew how much Mr. Darcy disliked Wickham. Why had he helped him once again? It made no sense.

"Mr. Wickham is a lucky man," said Mr. Gardiner. "If it had not been for Mr. Darcy's courage he may well have hung."

"Courage, Uncle?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. Courage. Mr. Darcy risked his reputation by speaking up for Mr. Wickham. It could cost him dearly by exposing his family connections in such a way."

"He was only concerned with himself," said Elizabeth bitterly. "I cannot see that he has acted in an honourable way."

Mr. Gardiner was shocked. He stopped and looked at Elizabeth. "Lizzy, I do not understand why you would say such a thing. Mr. Darcy is one of the most honourable men I know. If you think he should have spoken up earlier, his only reason for not doing so was his love for you. He would risk everything to preserve your happiness. You must know that."

Elizabeth could not meet his eyes. She didn't know what to think.

"Lizzy, what is it that troubles you so…"

Elizabeth shook her head. She could not speak.

Her uncle took her arm and tucked it in his as he continued to walk. "Lizzy, I know there is something wrong between you and Mr. Darcy. Do not deny it. I know you both too well. "

"It has been difficult," mumbled Elizabeth.

"But it will get better. I know it will. Now I understand the gardeners have been working on a more formal garden. Let us go and view it."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

The day of the summer ball had arrived. Elizabeth was feeling very nervous. It was the most important occasion she had arranged in the four years since she had married Mr. Darcy. The household staff led by Mrs. Reynolds had been working day and night to get Pemberley ready for their visitors and the house looked at its best. The musicians had arrived and had been practising in the ballroom, the food was ready, the house was full of laughter. There was nothing more she could do. She only hoped that it would please Mr. Darcy.

Before Elizabeth got ready, she went to visit Kitty, who was worrying about her appearance.

She did a twirl. "I love my dress, Lizzy, but do you think I look good enough?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"Kitty, you look beautiful," said Elizabeth truthfully, thinking how much her sister was changing before her eyes. Without Lydia's malign influence she had improved tenfold.

"I am so excited, Lizzy. Do you think I may get asked to dance?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Kitty, I am certain you will be. You will be one of the loveliest young women there."

Kitty beamed at the compliment, but quickly looked anxious again. "But Lizzy, I do not want to embarrass you or Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth took her sister by the shoulders. "And nor will you, Kitty. This ball is a celebration for all of us."

"Do you think Mr. Darcy will be happy? He has been looking rather severe."

"I don't know, but I shall we ask him?"

Kitty looked terrified. "Oh please don't do that. I would not want to upset him."

Elizabeth relented. "Kitty, I was teasing you. I have tried in vain to get him to smile more, but there is no need for you to be worried. We are both very proud of you."

Elizabeth kissed her sister gently on the cheek. "Now I must go and finish getting ready."

"I shall go and see Lady Trentham," said Kitty. "She said that I could sit with her, when I was not dancing."

"That's kind of her," said Elizabeth, thinking that Kitty was unlikely to be sitting at all, though it was kind of Anne to take her under her wing and ease her nerves. Kitty enjoyed spending time with Anne, and Lady Trentham was offering her all kinds of advice that Kitty was willing to take from a titled lady that she would not take from her sister. Elizabeth was the first to admit that she was not always as patient as Anne was.

As Betsey helped Elizabeth change into her ballgown she realised she felt almost as nervous as Kitty. She gently ran her hands over her stomach. She was relieved that the sickness she had been feeling was gradually lessening and although her stomach was very slightly swollen her condition remained a secret to everyone expect Betsey, Mrs. Reynolds and Dr. Morrison.

This evening was important and she hoped she would not let Mr. Darcy down. They were speaking to each other, but only when it was strictly necessary and in the politest of terms. She had done everything to hide the tension between them, but she knew everyone was aware that something was wrong, although neither the Bingleys nor the Gardiners had tried to mention it again.

"Ma'am, you look beautiful," said Betsey as she fastened her dress.

"Thank you, Betsey. It's our first ball and I hope everyone will enjoy themselves."

"Ma'am, it all looks lovely. Mrs. Reynolds says the house has never looked better. It is many a year since there have been so many guests."

Elizabeth realised rather sadly that it would be the first and last. She could not imagine that Mr. Darcy would want to hold one when she was gone.

Betsey fastened the last tiny button, when there was a knock on the door.

Elizabeth turned around as the door opened.

"Can I come in?"

"Georgiana!"

Her husband's sister came running over to her and flung her arms around her neck with a complete disregard for her dress. "Oh Elizabeth…. it is so good to see you."

"And you," said Elizabeth, her eyes filling up with tears. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Georgiana. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

"You know I am. I have missed you so much."

Elizabeth turned to Betsey. "I think we are finished here now, Betsey. If you could come back later."

"Yes ma'am."

Betsey bobbed a quick curtsey and smiling at Georgiana took her leave.

Elizabeth led Georgiana over to the window seat and sat down.

"Now tell me what is going on. I thought you were not due back for another month at least."

"We weren't," explained Georgiana, "but when I learned three days ago about the trial I insisted we come home."

"But how did you manage it? I understand Colonel Fitzwilliam had strict instructions to keep you away a long time."

"He did, but I persuaded him that as I knew, I no longer needed to stay away. He was not happy but I told him I would find a way to return myself if he did not agree to our return."

Elizabeth was slightly shocked. Georgiana had the same determined looked on her face as her brother, but it was unlike her to be so stubborn.

"Does Mr. Darcy know you are home?"

"Yes, I've just seen him. He is not best pleased, but I suspect he wants nothing to spoil this evening. Both Colonel Fitzwilliam and Rebecca were finding all the travelling very fatiguing."

Elizabeth wanted to know more, but she knew there was no time. "Your room. I shall ask someone to get it ready."

"My room will be fine. I have seen Mrs. Reynolds and she has sent someone to see to it. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Rebecca too have been given guest rooms. There is nothing for you to worry about. I have a dress and although I may be a little late I will be there. Dancing at Pemberley. It will be fun. It is a long time since the house has been so full of life."

Elizabeth felt guilty. Georgiana must have found the past few months very difficult. "I'm sorry. It has not been pleasant for you."

Georgiana looked troubled. "Elizabeth, is there something wrong between you and Fitzwilliam?"

Elizabeth immediately felt awkward. She did not want to criticise Mr. Darcy in any way to Georgiana. She was very fond of her brother.

"What would make you say that?"

"I don't know. His letters have been infrequent since I have been away, but I could not help noticing that he hardly spoke of you and I was worried."

Elizabeth's heart was thumping hard. She had to reassure Georgiana. "Mr. Darcy has been very busy, as have I and because of business we have spent some time apart. But we're both here now. You are not to worry." Elizabeth felt bad. It was wrong of her to lie, but she could not jeopardise the evening.

Georgiana stared at her with knowing eyes. "You know how much I love Fitzwilliam, but he still likes to treat me as a child. I know he sent me away to protect me from hearing anything about Mr. Wickham."

"He believed it was the right thing to do."

"Perhaps five years ago, it would have been. I thought myself in love. I know now that I was not. It still hurts, the very foolishness of the situation, but I am no longer the child I was then. Fitzwilliam cannot protect me from everything, and nor can you. I do not want to pry but I love you both and I do not want to see you unhappy."

Elizabeth hugged her. "Georgiana, we have had a difficult time, you know that… but I still love him from the bottom of my heart."

Georgiana smiled. "I will say no more And I should leave or you will not be downstairs to greet your guests and then Fitzwilliam will not be happy."

"Indeed, he won't," said Elizabeth, rising to her feet. "Are you certain you will not be too tired after all your travelling? I could arrange food to be sent to your room."

"And miss the chance to find myself a new beau and irritate Fitzwilliam?" asked Georgiana with a wicked smile.

Elizabeth couldn't help laughing. She knew Georgiana was only teasing but there had been a time when Georgiana had been in awe of Mr. Darcy. Not now. She wondered if her husband realised that Georgiana was growing up. She had a feeling there were going to be some interesting battles in the future.

Elizabeth was downstairs later than she meant to be, but she was still in time to be at Mr. Darcy's side as the first of their guests arrived.

"You look very beautiful this evening," he whispered as Lord and Lady Montague walked towards them.

"Thank you," she said. She was tempted to tell him how handsome he looked, but she stayed silent. She had to get through the evening and then tomorrow she would start her packing.


	32. Chapter 32

Elizabeth was delighted. It was clear their first summer ball was a huge success. She crushed the sadness that was deep inside her and as the hostess moved from group to group to ensure that everyone was enjoying themselves. As she predicted Kitty never sat down once before dinner as young men came one after another to claim her for a dance. She had never seen her sister look so happy.

Elizabeth danced with Mr. Darcy during the opening dance, but once it was over they politely acknowledged each other before going in different directions to talk to their guests. Elizabeth would have liked to have spent all her time with her aunt and uncle, but she could not neglect her duties. All the women who had attended her tea were there with their husbands and Lord Campbell was there with his wife. The Bonningtons and Tillersons had come up from London and were introduced to Melton Oldbury, Peter Elder and some of the local landowners and businessmen. She did everything she could to ensure they all felt welcome. As they had so many guests, dinner was served in two sittings and Mr. Darcy had informed her when dinner was over that he would be making an announcement in the Great Hall.

"Why didn't you say so before?" she asked.

"Will this spoil your arrangements?"

Elizabeth shook her head. She knew he had no interest in her continuing to be his wife, but she had hoped for this evening at least he would treat her with respect. She was curious to know what he was going to say, but he had made it clear that she was to ask no questions so she stayed silent.

At eleven o'clock, those that were not already dancing gathered in the hall and the musicians who had been alerted stopped playing.

It was not Mr. Darcy who stepped forward but Lord Campbell. "As many of you know I am a man of few words, but tonight is different. I have an announcement to make and I cannot think of a more fitting place to make it than here at Pemberley. "

A few people applauded, but they soon were silenced.

Lord Campbell continued. "For many months, I have been trying to persuade Mr. Darcy here to take my offer of a seat in the Haslet Borough and serve in the House of Commons. I am delighted to announce that he has at last agreed."

Lord Campbell could say no more as there was a deafening noise as people started to cheer. Elizabeth was furious. So he had made his decision without her. She kept a smile firmly fixed on her face as she knew people would be looking at her and kept her eyes fixed on their guests.

Lord Campbell called for Mr. Darcy to give a few words.

"I too am not that comfortable with words," said Mr. Darcy slowly, "But I am fortunate to have the support of Lord Campbell, Mr. Tillerson, Mr. Oldbury and many others and I hope that I will be able to adequately represent the many causes that are important to us all. In time, I will talk some more, but for tonight, I can only say Mrs. Darcy and I are grateful for you accepting our invitation to our summer ball and we hope that you enjoy the rest of the night."

Mr. Darcy finished his short speech and their guests applauded but the sound was suddenly interrupted by a commotion near the door.

"Sir…. not in there," shouted a voice. Elizabeth looked around startled. The crowds had parted and Lord Wilmington stood there, anger clearly on his face.

The room fell silent.

"So Mr. Darcy is to become a member of Parliament," he sneered.

Darcy stepped forward. "Sir, I do not think you were invited this evening."

"No, I wasn't. The great Mr. Darcy likes to insult his neighbours."

Lord Campbell stepped forward ready to be a peacemaker. "Wilmington, this is not the time. Come and have a drink with me."

Lord Wilmington looked at him with contempt. "You gave the seat to him. A no one. I would not want to talk to you, Campbell."

Lord Campbell said nothing and buoyed by his silence Wilmington continued.

"You do know what a hypocrite he is, don't you? You should all know the sort of man he is. You do know his brother in-law was recently charged with murder, a murder of my solicitor… but of course Darcy bribed the judge and the trial collapsed. Do you really want a man like that to represent you?"

"Wilmington, that is an outrageous accusation," said Mr. Tillerson, stepping forward. "No good can come from this. Why don't you stop. No one here believes your lies about Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth was grateful for Mr. Tillerson's support. She wished someone would throw Lord Wilmington out. Their ball was ruined.

"Of course you would like me to go, but I'm not going until you know the extent of his lies. Not only is he a liar and a cheat, he shows no faithfulness to his wife. He has been too busy sharing the bed of mine."

People were starting to whisper too.

"Oh yes…. The child she is carrying is Mr. Darcy's."

"That's enough, sir," said Mr. Darcy, nodding at the footmen who were hovering at the edge of the room. "You were not invited, and I would ask that you leave at once."

Two men stepped forward and caught Lord Wilmington's arms. He angrily tried to shake them off, but their grip was strong. "You don't believe it, do you, Darcy? So why don't we ask her?" asked Lord Wilmington.

"Take him out," said Mr. Darcy quietly.

"Yes, Darcy, why don't you ask me?"

The room fell silent once more. Everyone had been too busy looking at Lord Wilmington to notice that his wife was also there.

Lady Wilmington stepped forward. "Are you are not prepared to acknowledge our child?" she asked.

Elizabeth's heart was thumping hard. In her white gown contrasting with her red curls she had never looked more beautiful. She seemed to almost glow as everyone's eyes were fixed on them.

Darcy spoke to his footmen. "Please escort Lord and Lady Wilmington away."

Lord Wilmington started to hurl abuse at them all but Mr. Darcy quickly nodded at the musicians and they immediately started to play a lively gavotte so loudly that they drowned out his Lordship's abuse as he was dragged away.

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy, but he had turned away and was talking to Lord Campbell. She didn't know what to do, but soon Anne and Jane were at her side.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" asked Anne anxiously.

Elizabeth raised her eyes to Anne's. "How could he do that?"

"That was not very pleasant," said Jane. "But Lizzy, do not worry. No one will believe their lies. The man has made himself look a fool."

"But he did not deny the baby," muttered Elizabeth.

"Why would he give credence to such an outrageous accusation. Elizabeth, you know it is not true."

"Do I?" Elizabeth suddenly felt as if she was faint.

"Lizzy, are you unwell?" asked Jane suddenly.

"I feel…" Elizabeth felt her head spinning. "I must get some fresh air."

"I'll come with you," said Jane.

"No… no… please… stand in for me. Talk to our guests. I only need a moment." Elizabeth knew she was talking too quickly but she had to get away.

Mr. Darcy had turned to speak to her. "Mrs. Darcy."

"Not now, sir," she said and oblivious to the people around her as she hurried from the room.

Elizabeth ignored a number of people who tried to stop and talk to her. She knew she was being impolite but she had to get away. To have been so publicly humiliated was mortifying. She did not understand why Mr. Darcy had not denied the Wilmingtons' claims. Did he have no concern for what people might think?

Elizabeth ran down the steps and crossed the driveway to the gardens. Lanterns had been lit and so despite the darkness she could see her way. She passed several couples who were taking the fresh air, but even when she heard her name called she did not stop. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She knew that in a few days she would be leaving Pemberley forever and for the first time she was glad. Mr. Darcy had shown no concern for her at all. She was relieved that she had not told him about their child. He had other things to occupy his mind. Elizabeth kept walking until she was walking on unlit paths. She stumbled slightly as she tripped over something. In the gloom it was impossible to see what it was, but she knew she had to go back. Mr. Darcy may not be concerned for her whereabouts but she knew there would be others who were. As she walked along the path something caught her eye. She peered hard. Was there someone behind the tree?

"Is anyone there?" she called out. Nothing. Her eyes squinted in the gloom. Something was making her feel uneasy. She picked up her skirts and carried on walking. She should not have gone so far. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as a figure came towards her with a stick in hand. It was the last thing she remembered as she felt a pain in her head and everything went dark.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Lady Trentham, have you seen Mrs. Darcy at all?" asked Mr. Darcy sometime later when he had been hunting for his wife.

"No, I haven't, Fitzwilliam. The last time I spoke to her, she was going to take some fresh air." Anne glanced quickly around the room. Both Kitty and Georgiana were dancing; Elizabeth was not with them. "Perhaps she is with Mrs. Bingley?" she suggested vaguely.

Darcy shook his head. He had only just passed Mr. and Mrs. Bingley and they had not seen her. He hadn't talked to her since Lord Wilmington had made his outrageous claims. He was furious that both the Wilmingtons had turned up without an invitation. It was clear their only aim had been to embarrass him in front of his friends. Indeed they had been successful in that, though his backers such as Lord Campbell and Mr. Tillerson were not swayed by the embarrassing episode. Darcy guiltily realised that his thoughts had focussed on his political future and yet it was Elizabeth who mattered most. She had created a wonderful ball which everyone had praised and Lady Montague had said would be what other people in the future would aspire to and he had felt inordinately proud of what his wife had achieved. And yet he had shut her out once again and not warned her about the announcement he was to make. He had glimpsed her face and it had been difficult to gauge her thoughts.

"No one seems to have seen her."

"Perhaps she has gone to lay down. She has been looking weary."

Darcy thought it was unlikely. "Anne, we have guests. It would not be like her to abandon them."

"In normal circumstances, she would not, but perhaps she was feeling unwell."

Mr. Darcy looked sharply at his cousin. "Did she say she was unwell?"

"No, she didn't," said Anne "But Fitzwilliam, she has looked tired."

Darcy sighed. His cousin seemed to be hinting at something, but he was too impatient to ask her why.

"I will ask one of the servants to check and in the meantime I must return to our guests. She should be here, Anne. This is most disappointing."

Elizabeth's head was throbbing. She tried to open her eyes, but she could not. Something had been tied across them. She tried to lift her arms but they too could not be moved. Her hands were tied together. She tried to move her legs, but there was something bound around her ankles. Was she dreaming? She tried to move again. It was no dream.

She could not move and she could not scream. A piece of cloth had been stuffed in her mouth and tied around her cheeks. She was no longer at Pemberley. She was being bumped on some sort of cart. The ground was rough and every bump hurt her back. She heard a man shouting, but she didn't recognise the voice. Where was she? She tried to sit up, but someone pushed her back. Concentrate. She must concentrate. She strained to hear any other sounds as she was taken further and further from her home.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Mr. Darcy's irritation grew. By the early hours of the morning the ball was over and their guests had departed, but Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. Her maid had confirmed she was not in her room and the room was unchanged. One of the footmen said he had seen her leave the house and walk towards the rose garden, but no one could recall her returning. Staff were sent to look for her outside, but still there was no sign of her.

The family gathered in the drawing room. Kitty and Georgiana were on the verge of tears. Mrs. Gardiner, Lady Trentham and Mrs. Bingley were all looking equally anxious.

"If she has gone for a walk perhaps she has fallen," suggested Mrs. Gardiner.

"I have had people searching the grounds, but there is no trace of her," said Darcy.

"This is not like Lizzy," said Mrs. Bingley quietly, "But she was upset…"

"Could she be hiding somewhere?" asked Charles Bingley.

"No. Elizabeth would not do that," said Mr. Gardiner. "My niece has always liked walking, especially if she was upset, but she would not deliberately stay away and worry us all."

"Then she must have fallen," said Mrs. Gardiner. "There can be no other explanation."

"Perhaps she has walked beyond the grounds of Pemberley," said Georgiana, putting her arm around Kitty.

"Well, they cannot find her. It is dark. We can continue the search when it is light," said Mr. Darcy who unlike Mr. Gardiner thought Elizabeth might indeed be hiding in the building. The Wilmingtons behaviour had been shocking, but there had been no need for her to disappear.

"But they must keep searching for her now," said Lady Trentham fretfully, "Fitzwilliam, this is not like Elizabeth and in her condition if she has been hurt she may need attention."

"What do you mean, Lady Trentham?" asked Mrs. Bingley.

Anne looked embarrassed as all eyes were turned upon her.

"What do you mean, Anne? Elizabeth's condition…?"

Anne's face was troubled as she stared at her cousin. "Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth is expecting a child."

All members of them looked at each other. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it. She has not told me, but I know it. She has been feeling unwell, she has been off her food and there have been other signs. Elizabeth would never run away and endanger her child. You must keep searching for her."

Darcy didn't know what to say. A child? A child? For a moment his heart leapt with joy, but then he realised the implications of what Anne had said. Elizabeth was out there somewhere, alone. She could be injured.

"Fitzwilliam… the search."

Mr. Darcy looked at Anne. He could hardly take in what she had said.

"The search… it must be continued."

"Of course… we must find her." He almost stumbled towards the door.

"Darcy, wait," called Bingley. "You cannot go alone. We must consult with others."

Darcy said nothing, but left the room quickly followed by his friend.

Tears rained silently down Kitty's face and she gripped onto Georgiana. A baby? Where was Elizabeth. They all felt terrified for her.

Mr. Darcy found it increasingly difficult to control himself as the night progressed and there was no word of Elizabeth. He and Bingley went out and searched the grounds, while others went out beyond the walls of Pemberley, but there was still no sign of her. Mr. Gardiner had taken charge inside of Pemberley and insisted that every room was searched again. Still no sign. Mrs. Gardiner checked her room again with Betsey, but her maid insisted not a single item was missing.

After three hours of searching, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy returned to the house. Exhausted they sat down in the library. The house was quieter as Mr. Gardiner had encouraged everyone to retire to bed. Kitty had wanted to stay up until Elizabeth was found, but Georgiana had taken her by the hand and led her away, telling her they could share her room.

"We will have a drink, Bingley, then we must go out again. She must be found."

"Darcy, we must get some rest," said his friend, who was beginning to suffer from the effects of too much good food, wine and dancing. He too was anxious about Mrs. Darcy, but he did feel weary.

"You rest, Bingley. I cannot contemplate it," said Darcy.

"There is nothing that can be done right now," said Bingley. "Harlow has sent out word. At first light we will be joined by more people to search. Nothing is to be served by wandering aimlessly in the grounds."

Mr. Darcy knew his friend was right, but he could not contemplate sleeping while Elizabeth was still missing. "But Bingley, she is with child…"

Bingley didn't know what to say. He did not want to upset his friend, but he was curious to why Mrs. Darcy had not told his friend she was expecting a child.

"We will find her…" he said.

"But if she has fallen…" He could not finish the sentence.

Bingley clapped him on the shoulder. "Darcy, we will all be out again in a matter of hours. We must have faith that Elizabeth will be found unharmed. She is a strong woman."

Darcy knew there was some truth in what his friend said, but this was different. How he wished she was there with him. He had been so cruel and now he was paying for it. If she lost the child he could only blame himself.

"Darcy. You should try and sleep," suggested Bingley.

"No… I cannot sleep. Bingley go. Take your rest."

"I will go and speak to Mrs. Bingley, but I will re-join you if I may."

Darcy nodded as he stared out at the grounds. Elizabeth was out there somewhere and he could not rest until she returned. He would never forgive himself if she came to harm.

Mr. Gardiner later joined them. "Darcy… do you think Elizabeth's disappearance has anything to do with what happened earlier…?"

"Lord Wilmington? No… the man was angry. He is bitter at Lord Campbell giving the Westborough seat to me… and he dislikes that I have been critical of him throwing workers off his land, but harm my wife? No. He would not do that."

"Are you sure?" asked Mr. Gardiner.

Darcy thought for a moment. Lord Wilmington had always been erratic and hot tempered, but harm his wife? No. "Wilmington was already gone before Elizabeth disappeared."

"It was just a thought," said Mr. Gardiner. "That scene was quite extraordinary."

"It was embarrassing," said Darcy, sitting down and stretching out his tired legs. "He clearly set out to damage me."

"And has he?"

"No. Neither Lord Campbell nor Mr. Tillerson were concerned. They knew he was talking nonsense."

"And my niece?" asked Mr. Gardiner.

"I do not know," said Mr. Darcy sadly.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Elizabeth woke once again. She still couldn't open her eyes. The gag had been removed from her mouth and she tried to speak, but her lips and tongue were dry. No words came out. What had happened to her? She was no longer outside but lying on the floor, trussed up and unable to move. Tiny stones were sticking into her. She wriggled her nose. She was sure she was in some kind of outbuilding. She could smell hay and there was dampness in the air. Someone was moving around, but she couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman. Where was she? She tried to speak again, but still no words would come.

Suddenly she was aware of someone being close to her. Someone reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling so hard it made her wince.

"He's going to pay."

The voice was male and rough and she didn't recognise it. She tried to speak, but her attempts made the man laugh. He let her go and her head banged on the floor. Elizabeth felt sick. The next moment she started falling asleep as a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried to fight, but it was no good and she quickly slipped back into a deep sleep.

Two days and two nights passed and there was still no sign of Elizabeth. As each hour passed Mr. Darcy became more and more distraught at her disappearance. Once it was known that Mrs. Darcy had gone missing people had come from far and wide and had been searching well beyond the boundaries of Pemberley, but still nothing. No one had really slept, the tension in the house was palpable and even the servants were moving around quietly and talking in whispers. Outwardly Mr. Darcy tried to stay calm, but he spent a great deal of time berating himself for his treatment of Elizabeth. He loved his wife and she had changed his world for the best with her laughter, her forthright views, her intelligence, her ability to see frivolity in the most serious of situations, but also her compassion. He missed her so very greatly. He would blame himself for the rest of his life if she was not returned to him.

Mrs. Reynolds had come to him with disturbing news. "I wondered, sir, if Mrs. Darcy's disappearance was connected to the accident."

"What accident?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Sir, Mrs. Darcy went to Lambton with Miss Kitty when you were in London in the gig. There was an accident on the way home when their horse bolted."

"And why was I not told of this?"

"Mrs. Darcy preferred you were not told. Some noise disturbed the horse. James was with them and he, like Mrs. Darcy, was certain someone had done it deliberately. Mr. Harlow went with James to rescue the damaged gig. There were signs someone had been in the scrub, but nothing more. It's just a thought."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds." Darcy cut her off. He needed to think. Who would deliberately try and hurt Elizabeth? It made no sense.

"This is my fault," he had said to Mr. Gardiner as he took a walk in the grounds with Mr. Darcy. "I have put my wife in danger."

"Darcy, you take too much upon yourself. This is not your fault. Whatever has happened to my niece it is clear now she did not walk away of her own free will. Even if she was angry with you, she would not have stayed away so long."

Darcy rubbed his tired eyes. He too had come to the conclusion that Elizabeth had been kidnapped. He was also beginning to think that Lord Wilmington had something to do with her disappearance. But what could he do? Harlow, his estate manager, had sent some men to make some discreet enquiries. One had even managed to get on Lord Wilmington's land without being spotted, but he came back with nothing. No one had seen or heard of Elizabeth.

"The longer this goes on…" Darcy could not say what he was thinking.

Mr. Gardiner was equally worried though he did his best not to show it. "It is a testament to you both, that so many people have been out looking for her. Mr. Darcy, you must not lose hope. Elizabeth will be returned to you, I am absolutely sure of it."

Darcy wished he felt more optimistic, but with every hour that passed he was beginning to lose hope. "There must be something else we can do, somewhere else we can search."

"You must be patient."

Darcy nearly snapped at him. Patience was a virtue that he had always struggled with.

They turned back towards the house. Someone was waving at them, calling.

"Is that Mr. Bingley?" asked Mr. Gardiner.

"It is." Mr. Darcy's heart was thumping hard as he watched Bingley running down the steps, and into the garden to join them.

"Have you news?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"You have a visitor," explained Mr. Bingley.

Darcy's heart sank with disappointment. "Send them away. I have no wish to see anyone."

"Mrs. Reynolds urged me to come and find you. It's Lady Wilmington."

Darcy was furious. Selina here? How dare she! He would throw her out himself. He pushed past Bingley.

"Darcy, be careful," called Bingley after him.

Darcy was in no mood to listen. He could not believe that Selina had shown up at Pemberley. She knew she was not welcome. He rushed back to the front of the house taking the steps two at a time.

"Where is she?" he asked Mrs. Reynolds who was waiting for him in the hallway.

"I put her in the Library, sir. I left young Thomas with her."

Darcy hurried towards the library, trying to quell his anger.

Lady Wilmington was standing by the window with her back towards him. Darcy nodded at the footman and he left them alone shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Lady Wilmington."

"Fitzwilliam." She turned towards him. "I need to talk to you."

"You have no right to be here. We have nothing to say to each other," said Mr. Darcy firmly, noting she was not looking her usual flamboyant self. "I want you to leave now. You are never to step foot on my land again."

"I will leave," she said quietly, "But I have brought you news."

Mr. Darcy looked sceptical. "I want no more of your lies, Lady Wilmington."

"It is not a lie. I have news of Mrs. Darcy."

"What?" He hoped this was not one of her many attempts to deceive him. "Tell me now. What do you know?"

Selina Wilmington started to sob. "I never expected him to go this far. He did it just to scare you."

Darcy found it difficult not to shake her. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Do you know where Elizabeth is?"

"Yes. Edgar has her. She is in an old barn on his land."

So it was Lord Wilmington. He could not believe he had defended him to Mr. Gardiner. What an utter fool he had been.

"He's mad," said Selina. "He's completely mad. He says that he will kill us both. It's why I came."

Darcy looked at her in disgust. He opened the door and shouted. "Bingley, Mr. Gardiner…"

The two men quickly joined them. "We've found her. We must leave at once."

"Where?" asked Mr. Gardiner.

"On Lord Wilmington's land."

"Are you sure?" asked Bingley.

Darcy nodded grimly, pointing at Lady Wilmington.

"Then she's in danger," said Mr. Gardiner. "I would urge you to proceed with caution."

Darcy paid no heed. Now he knew where Elizabeth was, nothing was going to stop him from rescuing her.

"Bingley…"

"I am with you," said Charles Bingley, who would never let his friend down.

"Do not go alone," urged Mr. Gardiner.

"We won't."

Although Mr. Darcy wanted to set off immediately the two men were able to persuade him to gather some men who could go with them. It would not be easy to get onto Lord Wilmington's land when nearly every yard was guarded. They agreed they would need to approach from different directions. Harlow, his estate manager, agreed they would take a group of men to create a diversion.

Mr. Darcy was worried. He wanted to rescue Elizabeth, but he was concerned for the other workers. "I don't want to put anyone else in danger," he told Harlow. "I hear Lord Wilmington brought some men up from London.

"Don't you worry, sir. I won't let any of them come to harm. We only want to make sure they follow us rather than you."

Darcy knew they had no choice, but it didn't stop him worrying for their welfare.

Frank Burns, a worker who had lived in Little Heaton and lost his home, was leading another group from the west side of the estate. He knew it well. "We know it better than they do. We will light some scrub, they will soon come to investigate. "

"Be careful, Burns," said Mr. Harlow.

Franks Burns smiled. "Don't you worry. I know the land. We'll be in and out. You must find Mrs. Darcy."

It was nearly an hour before Darcy and Bingley set off on horseback with a dozen men and Lady Wilmington who was to be their guide. The other two groups had left on foot. Mr. Gardiner was charged with staying at Pemberley. "I think we should alert your constable, Darcy."

Darcy agreed though he knew there was little point. Constable May had only been appointed a few months ago and he didn't know the area well. And what could one man do him by himself? This was business they had to handle for themselves. Darcy could only hope they were not too late.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Elizabeth heard someone coming towards her. She listened carefully wondering whether it was the man or the woman. She wasn't sure, but it sounded more like the man. The woman had been there earlier. She had loosened the ties that held her and she had been able to move more comfortably. She had also held a cup to her lips and allowed her to drink some water. She had gulped so much she had immediately felt nauseous. "Let me go," she'd whispered, but then the woman had stuffed a cloth back in her mouth and tied it so she couldn't scream.

She still didn't recognise the voice and since the man had insisted her eyes be bound she had been unable to see anything. She had lost all sense of time and whether it was day or night. Her stomach gave an uncomfortable groan. She was very hungry.

Elizabeth tensed as someone moved towards her.

"I think we should move her," said a voice.

It was the man who had brought her here.

"The only place for her is down a shaft."

Elizabeth wriggled. That was a voice she recognised. It was Lord Wilmington. She wriggled harder and she heard him laugh.

"You're going nowhere, Mrs. Darcy," and Elizabeth felt a hand run down her neck and over her breast.

Elizabeth was furious. If her feet had not been bound she would have kicked him.

"I'm going to ruin your husband. He's taken everything from me. Everything. And now I'm going to take it back from him. I'm going to make him suffer. He'll be sorry when you're dead."

The man was mad. What was he going to do to her? Tears stung her eyes. She didn't care about herself, but she was worried for the fate of her unborn child.

"Stand her up," said Lord Wilmington.

The other man started to drag her to her feet, but dropped her when the door suddenly opened. Elizabeth cried out in pain.

"What is it?" cried Lord Wilmington.

A third man spoke. "It's Kenwell. He says Mr. Darcy and others are on their way here."

"What. Fools. How did they let him on the land?"

"I don't know. But we should leave. Let her go. No good can come of this."

"Let her go. I will not hang for this."

Elizabeth heard a scuffle and soon she could hear men coming to blows. She frantically tried to loosen her ties as she heard them shouting and cursing at each other. At last she had one hand free and she pulled at the covering over her eyes as one of the men cried out and fell to the ground. She still couldn't see clearly. The door opened and there was a shaft of light beyond. She could see one man lying on the floor and the other was starting to leave. It was Lord Wilmington.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Darcy. He picked up some straw from the floor and lit it from the candle the other man had in his hand and tossed it on the ground.

Despite the damp the hay quickly started to catch and soon the barn was filled with acrid smoke as the fire started to take hold. [AM1] Elizabeth tried frantically to untie the ties around her ankles but they had been tied too tightly. She began to cough. "Help…" Her voice was only a whisper. The tears started to pour down her face. No one was going to hear her. This is where she was going to die.

Getting onto the Wilmington Estate was easier than Darcy had expected. Lady Wilmington guided them through a wooded area that had a deep descent which was unguarded. "You'll find the barn if you keep going east. It's not easy to see from this position. It's built down into the hill and you reach it through a narrow shaft."

Darcy glared at her as she gave them this news. He was certain that Lady Wilmington was involved in Elizabeth's kidnapping but he would have to deal with that later. The only thing that mattered was the rescue of his wife. They left the horses and Lady Wilmington and set off on foot, breaking into two groups so they could make different approaches towards the barn.

Suddenly someone shouted. "I see smoke… flames!"

Everyone started to run. Darcy quelled the suddenly feeling of panic that rushed through his body. He had to get to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was finding it difficult to breath. She was disorientated. She rolled on her front and tried to wriggle towards the door. The man who Lord Wilmington had fought with had still not moved. There was nothing she could do for him. She continued to crawl, but the smoke was so bad, all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She couldn't. She had to save her unborn child. She kept crawling, wriggling forward as best she could

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth!" She had never heard a sweeter sound. It was Mr. Darcy. He had come for her. She tried to move… but she could move no more. She closed her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Mr. Darcy was pacing up and down. The doctor was with Elizabeth and now he was awaiting news. Why was he taking so long? She'd been unconscious when they found her and although she had awoken long enough to say "Mr. Darcy," she had slipped back into a stupor from which they could not rouse her. Dr. Morrison was already waiting at Pemberley when he brought Elizabeth home, summoned by Mrs. Reynolds. He was grateful to his housekeeper for acting so quickly. He had wanted to stay, but Dr. Morrison had been insistent that he leave the room and he be allowed to examine Elizabeth just in the presence of her maid.

"You can do no good right now," said the doctor to Mr. Darcy, "and you need to attend to those burns."

Mr. Darcy had brushed the doctor's concerns aside. He had sustained a couple of burns and if he thought about them, they did cause him some pain, but they were nothing in comparison to the pain he was feeling about his wife. He had seen the doctor's face when he had first set eyes on Elizabeth and he had known immediately it did not bode well.

He continued to pace. "Fitzwilliam. You must sit down," said Lady Trentham. "You are making my head ache."

Darcy glared at his cousin. Did she have no understanding of the seriousness of the situation?

"You can do no good, by all this pacing," said Anne placidly. "I know you are worried for Elizabeth and so are we all. Sit down and rest for a moment. Dr. Morrison will call you when he's ready."

Mr. Darcy sat, but he was quickly on his feet again. He couldn't rest. Kitty, Georgiana, Mr. Gardiner, the Bingleys and Lady Trentham – each one worried about Elizabeth's fate.

"Elizabeth will be well again," said Mrs. Gardiner with her customary calmness. "And I'm sure she could not be in better hands."

Darcy turned as Mrs. Reynolds appeared. "The doctor's asking for you," she announced.

Darcy was out of the room before anyone else could say anything. He rushed up the stairs and Dr. Morrison met him at the door.

"She's awake," he said. "And asking for you."

"Is she…?"

"She will live," said Dr. Morrison with a smile. "She's had a nasty shock and the smoke she's inhaled is making it difficult for her to breathe, but in time she will recover."

"And the baby?"

"Unharmed as far as I can tell, but I cannot predict the effect on the unborn child of the smoke. However, I have hopes that the baby will be as healthy as the mother."

Darcy shook the doctor's hand. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but don't talk for long. She needs her rest."

Darcy pushed past the doctor into Elizabeth's room. She was propped up against the pillows, her dark brown hair falling about her shoulders. She looked pale and he could see her breathing was laboured. She smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"The doctor says I mustn't tire you."

Elizabeth gasped. "I wanted to say… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I spoilt the ball… ruined your moment." She started to cough and Darcy winced as he saw the pain she was in.

Betsey helped her lean forward and rubbed her on the back until the coughing fit was done.

"I should have been more careful," whispered Elizabeth.

"It is me who owes you an apology. We cannot talk, you need your rest, but I need to tell you how much I love and adore you." Darcy's voice was choked as he held her hand. "You are the other half of me, the better half of me and if anything had happened to you, or the child …"

Tears were seeping down Elizabeth's cheeks and she had another coughing fit. Mr. Darcy wondered whether to call the doctor, but she shook her head.

"I thought you wanted me to leave," she whispered.

"It was something said in anger. I have no excuse for it, but I thought perhaps it was something you would find more tolerable."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Never!" she gasped

Darcy took her hand and pressed it to his lips and kissed it. "I love you, Mrs. Darcy."

"I love you too."

Mr. Darcy could hardly bear to be parted from her again, but very soon Dr. Morrison was back in the room and insisted that he leave so Mrs. Darcy could get some rest.

"She is not to be left alone," said Darcy as he took his leave.

"She won't be," said the doctor patiently.

And Darcy took one more look at his wife and went downstairs to give everyone the news.


	38. Chapter 38

In the weeks that followed Elizabeth Darcy could not have been more content with the attentiveness of her husband. Mr. Darcy spent several hours a day in her room, either working on some papers while she slept, or reading to her when she was awake. They also talked though only on matters such as the weather or the plans for the second rose garden. Of the Wilmingtons or politics he refused to say a word.

"He's stifling me," grumbled Elizabeth to Mrs. Gardiner, who had extended her stay a little longer before returning to London to join her husband.

"He loves you," said Mrs. Gardiner with a smile. "And he knows what he nearly lost."

Elizabeth knew that, but as much as she had tried to get him to talk to her, he had so far refused, saying that she needed to rest.

And she was resting. Her tummy was beginning to swell and very soon everyone would know she was expecting a child. She was apprehensive about what was going to happen, but Dr. Morrison had assured her that because she had lost one baby, it did not mean she would lose another. She wanted to believe him but she worried about the effects the smoke might have had.

Anne who was still staying with them and growing increasingly large came to see her every day.

"No one will tell me what is going on," grumbled Elizabeth. "Mr. Darcy has not even let me read a newspaper."

"Because there is no news worth worrying about," said Anne. "Elizabeth, concentrate on you and the health of your child."

"And I will, Anne, but I need to know."

Anne sighed. "Fitzwilliam can be maddening at times, but he wants to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I need the truth. He's keeping secrets again and I have the right to know."

"Then perhaps it is time we talked," said a voice from the doorway.

Elizabeth jumped at her husband's voice.

Anne got slowly to he feet. "Then I shall leave you. I'm sure Kitty and Georgiana could do with some company."

Mr. Darcy took the seat which Anne had left and pulled it closer to the bed. Elizabeth felt her heart beating faster. She waited patiently for him to speak.

At last he raised his head and looked directly at her. "Elizabeth, you know me well and know that at times I have struggled to say what I mean. So forgive me now if I speak out of turn. You're right there have been secrets, but they were never there to deceive you. My only wish has been to protect you and shield you from any greater pain than you have already suffered."

Elizabeth did not doubt his sincerity, but he was treating her as if she was weak, which she disliked. "But Mr. Darcy, there are times when by trying to ease the pain or suffering of others you cause them more."

"I realise that now, but at the time…." Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"Elizabeth, I do not know all the details, but I will tell you what I do know. Lord Wilmington is dead."

Elizabeth was shocked. "What happened?"

"When I found you in the barn and carried you out with Mr. Bingley, he suddenly appeared and tried to wrestle with us. There was a fight, but he broke away and we will never know why but he ran into the barn which was alight and he perished."

Elizabeth shuddered. Lord Wilmington was not a good man, but it was an unpleasant ending.

"And Lady Wilmington?"

"It was she who told us where you were."

"So, it was her, who was there," Said Elizabeth. "I knew it was a woman, but I did not suspect it until the end."

"Yes, it seems she was part of the plot to kidnap you."

"But why?"

Mr. Darcy shook his head. "We can never be certain, but it seems the baby she was carrying was not Lord Wilmington's and he had threatened to disown her unless she agreed to help."

Elizabeth couldn't take it all in. It made no sense. "But I had done nothing to her. I don't understand."

"You did. You married me," said Mr. Darcy. "She was jealous. I had rejected her once again and her revenge was to hurt you. I've learned the accident you had in the gig was due to her. It seems she elicited some help from some of her husband's workers and they arranged to frighten you."

"And now?"

"She's gone. She's left the country. She will not return," said Mr. Darcy grimly.

"And will you miss her?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, Elizabeth, I will not." Mr. Darcy took her hand. "I am grateful that she found the courage to come and tell me where you were, but she cannot be absolved of the part she played. I had no interest in her, now, or for many years. It is you I love and you alone."

Elizabeth's cheeks grew pink as she basked in his love, but another thought occurred to her. "And Lady Wilmington's baby…. Could it be Mr. Wickham's?"

"I do not know, but it is of no concern of ours. The only thing that matters is us. You and I here at Pemberley."

Elizabeth liked the words _you and I_. She had never heard Mr. Darcy express such a sentiment.

"It's time we built our future, with our son or daughter."

Elizabeth gently patted her stomach. "Have you abandoned your wish to become a member of Parliament?"

"It no longer matters. I became involved because I thought I could do some good, especially after we lost our son. But the price has been too high. I was naïve and I neglected you and nearly lost you. I will not make that mistake again."

Elizabeth smiled at the handsome face that was wracked with guilt and she felt a surge of love inside her. "Fitzwilliam, there are people who need you. Times are changing. Look at what happened to Lord Wilmington's workers. Even now they face an uncertain future. If you can do some good, you have a duty to do so."

"But not at the expense of you," said Mr. Darcy.

"It won't be. I will be here at your side in Pemberley or London, but you have to do this. I am sorry that I ever doubted you. I always knew you would not betray me. You are simply the most honourable man I know and I will always regret the accusation I made that you were not."

Mr. Darcy flushed with pleasure and he moved from the chair to the bed and pulled his wife into his arms and held her tight. "I love you, Mrs. Darcy," he whispered. And this time it was tears of joy that ran down her face as the memories of the recent months faded into the recesses of her mind and she gave herself up to his loving embrace.


	39. Chapter 39

Epilogue – Eighteen months later.

Elizabeth Darcy quickly read the letter in her hand. It was from Mr. Darcy informing her he would be home before the end of the week. She looked at the short missive with affection. He had never been a great letter writer, but she didn't mind. He had been down in London for the last four weeks and she had sorely missed him, but they had both agreed that as she would soon give birth to their second child, she should spend the last few weeks of her confinement at Pemberley. His work in Parliament kept him down in London more than either of them liked, but she was happy to see him so confident in his new role.

"Is that from Fitzwilliam?" asked Georgiana looking up from her own letter. "I cannot wait to see him. If he does not hurry up your daughter will arrive before he is home again."

"It may not be a daughter," said Elizabeth.

"It will be. Mrs. Reynolds thinks it is, she was telling me the other day, and she is never wrong about such things."

Elizabeth grimaced. Georgiana was probably right. The old housekeeper had a special way with such things. The difficult relationship she had endured with Mrs. Reynolds in the first few years of her marriage was now a thing of the past and they now had great respect and genuine affection for each other.

"Who's your letter from?" she asked.

"It's from Kitty. She is very happy with Lady Trentham. They have been down to Rosings, where I think she found my aunt a little trying."

Elizabeth could not help smiling. Since Anne had given birth to twins, Lady Catherine de Bourgh had forgiven her wayward daughter and done everything to form a rapprochement. She wasn't sure that she would have done so, but Anne seemed happy enough to be in touch with her mother again and now she had Kitty living with her she was no longer lonely when Lord Trentham was busy with his court duties. Kitty had been delighted to accept Anne's invitation to live with her and be freed from the restraints of Longbourn.

"Kitty says she saw Lydia briefly before she left," said Georgiana.

That piece of news did not particularly please Elizabeth. None of the family approved of Lydia's behaviour which had got infinitely worse since the trial of Mr. Wickham had collapsed. She was back with her husband, though how much she actually saw of him, no one was sure. Mr. Darcy had confessed to her that it was he who had paid for a solicitor to help Wickham, which had made Elizabeth feel even more guilty that she had questioned his honour. She knew he had only done it to try and keep the scandal from hurting her and her family. She confessed she had accidently met Wickham in the park before he'd been arrested and apologised for not telling him before. Mr. Darcy had been unmoved and they agreed the subject of the Wickhams would be mentioned as little as possible.

"I think I will go and reply to Kitty at once," said Georgiana, picking up her letter. "I hope it will not be long before I see her."

Georgiana kissed Elizabeth affectionately and Elizabeth lay back and closed her eyes. It would not be long before Fitzwilliam her son would be waking up from his sleep and demanding her attention. He had brought her such joy with the handsome looks of his father and the sunny disposition his mother that enchanted them all. Even Mr. Darcy had fallen in love with his heir, and was apt to spoil him at every opportunity. Very soon she would have another child. A son or daughter she did not mind. She had an adoring husband whose love for her she was in no doubt, a son, another child on the way, a beautiful home and friends and family. Not for the first time Elizabeth Darcy thought herself the luckiest woman in Derbyshire and moving the pillows settled contentedly to sleep.


End file.
